The Night After
by Nikkione
Summary: *When the inevitable occurs between Ulquiorra and Orihime, what happens the night after? *WARNING: LEMONS A PLENTY: with minor pairings of RanXGin & IchiRuki...Enjoy and thankyou for reading! N&I!
1. The Night After

Enjoy the ***NEWLY EDITED*** version! I concentrated mainly on content, ...not so much on minor syntax/grammar (my apologies)...however, that will be fixed soon, I promise. (Note: I do not own bleach, I just play with the characters on occasion).

When the inevitable occurs between Ulquiorra and Orihime, what happens...

* * *

:::::The Night After:::::

* * *

The following day Ulquiorra had entered her room in silence, as always. He'd come and gone as usual, bringing her food with servants in tow, and leaving without pause. It was like last night had never happened.

It was evening now and she stared up at the moon and kept asking herself the same questions over and over again. Did it all really happen? She sat on the couch and rubbed her hands over her white uniform, kneading and massaging her inner thighs. They were still sore and weak from use…_last night._

She was so ashamed at how he'd just come in and taken her, she didn't even put up much of a fight. How was this possible? How had last night gone from a quietly stealth _private_ moment to having sex for the very first time...with Ulquiorra? Had she really lost herself in a moment of weakness, just like that? ...He'd never even properly kissed her. ...Well, most of her, that is. She turned several shades of red just thinking of where his mouth had been and what he'd been doing there.

Every intimate fantasy she'd ever envisioned, shattered like glass... How had all of it gone so very..._wrong_? It was the wrong time, in the wrong place, and with the wrong man... She was mortified, she had nothing left of herself to give Ichigo, should the opportunity arise, should his efforts to save her succeed. Should, could, would ...none of it mattered anymore, she had nothing left. Her innocence was gone.

"Once again, I find you restless and agitated."

She got up from the couch to see him standing near the opened door watching her. She involuntarily moved a step back from him.

"Are you afraid of me?", he said as he continued to calmly approach her, hands remaining in his hakama.

She stopped moving and looked down, ashamed.

"...No."

He stopped a few feet in front of her and stared her down. She wouldn't and couldn't meet his eyes. He watched her slowly cross her arms protectively in front of herself, like she had done initially, the night before.

"You have been anxious all day, does sleep still evade you?"

She looked up at him, her eyes widened in fear and anticipation. He continued to approach her until she backed into a wall, leaned against it, and slumped down to the floor of her cell in submission.

"I've lost everything..."

He regarded her with surprise. She was so animated and alive the previous night, he never expected her to be so forlorn today. He thought back to earlier in the day and realized, with some unease, that he had been rushing through his other responsibilities and obligations to Aizen so he could return to her that much sooner.

Whenever he thought of her, his mind wandered. His thoughts turned to memories of lust, her soft moaning, and her naked body writhing with pleasure from his ministrations. He had hoped she would be awake and in need of him once more. Her current state of despair was very unsettling to him.

"What is it you require?"

She continued to stare at the floor, and then the ugly rug in the center of the room, her ugly rug in her empty room...her home, her life, now and until forever or death. She took a deep breath and began,

"My time on Earth was too short. Did you know I never learned to roller skate? Or ride a bike? ...Or cook food that anyone, besides me, would actually want to eat? I never finished high school, never had a boyfriend, and I never _ever_ had the chance to ...make love." She finished awkwardly while furiously blushing.

"How can you make 'love?'" Ulquiorra asked quizzically.

"...Well we sort of did last night. Sort of, I mean, it was so different than how I thought it would be. A lot less kissing than I thought there would be-" after finishing her thought aloud she put her head on her knees and began to sob silently.

"So, humans term sexual activity as making love?" he asked her.

"Y-You make it all sound so cold, so detached..." Orihime's voice faltered and tears poured from her eyes.

"So, in order for humans to 'make love' you must have an emotional attachment?"

"…Well, not all humans…some of us. I used to think of it that way…but now-"

"-You no longer think that way? Why is this?" he asked her as his eyes narrowed.

"I guess you could say I've had a change of heart…I wanted to save myself for somebody who loved me. It wasn't supposed to be this way! I mean, you never even kissed me-"

"-You are mistaken, there are few areas on your body I did not."

"But...what you did to me, I wasn't ready for any of that…I never even imagined things like that," Orihime said blushing.

"You felt pleasure, did you not? You looked quite content when I left."

"You're missing the point. I was a…virgin before last night. I wanted more than just 'pleasure.' I wanted what every girl wants for her first time. Girls dream of being swept off their feet by their lover, or like a romance novel…or like a bride dressed in white," Orihime blushed again as she stared at her arrancar uniform.

"…Like a 'bride'. Marriage: the joining of two people, a bond for life. ...I'm beginning to understand you. Your virginity was important to you, you saw it as a gift that one gives to a mate."

"…I guess, in a way, I did. Maybe I was being foolish for thinking it would be like that for me. Nothing else in my life has gone as planned. I'm here."

"You have regret. Do you regret last night because it was with me?" Ulquiorra cast his eyes downward and into hers. He seemed genuinely concerned for the first time since she met him.

"No. I do feel something between us…and last night felt…wonderful. What I regret is you not kissing me or making love to me the way I needed you to…well, that and being a prisoner here," she said as an afterthought.

"Then describe for me, exactly, what 'making love' and 'kissing' are so that I am able to provide what you need," he said as he knelt down beside her.

She picked her head up and looked at him for the first time since he'd entered the room. Was he actually attempting to comfort her? Had the world gone mad? After her initial shock, she realized that Espada never showed emotion or weakness, and that this was no small gesture. In his own way, he was giving her a rare opportunity, a chance to make things right. And she desperately needed to be touched and comforted.

"..Umm...Lean closer to me and touch my mouth with yours…"

Ulquiorra closed the distance between them at once and placed his lips against hers. He quickly brushed her lips with his and pulled away to look at her, seeking approval.

"Well…that's a start, I guess. ...Most people kiss for longer than that, I'm probably not explaining it right…uh, let me try and _show_ you what I mean."

Orihime leaned into him and grasped his shoulders at the same time. She then placed his hands on her waist and moved her mouth up to his. He remained still, though his piercing green eyes never looked away from her. He allowed her to continue. She closed her eyes and placed her mouth on his while pressing her lips against his…and then she opened her eyes to watch him and slightly opened her mouth. She moved her tongue slowly along his bottom lip while her lips were still on his.

His eyes widened as he felt her warm tongue slide along his lip, it made him ache with desire to touch her again. Taking her cue, he parted his mouth and allowed her tongue to slide inside. She closed her eyes again and pushed her body into him, exploring his mouth and tasting him. He pulled her even closer wrapping his arms around her and began using his tongue just as she did. He could feel the heat begin to build between them. She tilted her head to the side, broke from their passionate kiss, and moved her lips down to his neck and nibbled slightly. He felt so intoxicated by her that he found himself moaning for the first time,

"…Uhhnn."

The noise startled her and she looked up at him with apprehension.

"Why did you stop?," he said looking at her uncertainly.

"Does that mean you…liked it?"

"It was-," Ulquiorra hesitated, "…Yes."

Orihime couldn't help but smile a little,

"I can't believe how nice it felt…I mean, I've never kissed anyone before," she hesitated, "I've never done anything before…", she looked away from him nervously.

"I knew that before I came to you last night," he said looking away from her.

"You knew? You mean you wanted me?" she asked him looking deep into his eyes.

When he said nothing, she continued,

"You know it hurt more than I thought it would, but it felt so good after," Orihime blushed.

Ulquiorra touched her chin with his white fingertips,

"There will be no more pain." He stated while staring intently back at her.

Her eyes widened at his words and their obvious implication.

"You didn't come here tonight just to see that I didn't escape, did you?"

"No. I came here to be with you…throughout the day, I could think of nothing else."

Orihime blushed again as she thought about what he'd said…but was it her he wanted or just her body?

"You are distracted once more, what is it?"

"Why me though? Why did you only think of me? You don't really know me that well… Tell me, Ulquiorra, what am I to you?"

"Although I have sworn allegiance to Aizen, I have thought of you too often since I first saw you on Earth. You are strange to me. You are strong and proud. You are loyal and possess a unique beauty inward and out. You are something I have never witnessed and you fascinate me beyond reason. And after last night, you are mine, body and soul. From now until the end, I must see you, hear you, feel you…always."

Orihime looked at him thoughtfully and silently appraised him.

_I'm his. It's true, I am his, both body and now my soul. Ichigo never had either and that's….forgivable. He would understand, they all would. Arancar's are forbidden from display's of emotion like this, and yet, he told me his feelings without hesitation. Is this love? Does he love me?…He's really all but said it._

"Will you make love to me, Ulquiorra?"

* * *

I envy because of the heart...I glutton because of the heart...I covet because of the heart...I am prideful because of the heart...I sloth because of the heart...I rage because of the heart. Because of the heart...I lust for everything about you...

* * *

Author's Comments:

I also post this fan-fic on a different website, along with cool pics I made to go with each and every chapter...(details below).

Try this link first (minus the "_", periods, and extra spaces)- nikkione_deviantart_com / art / The-Night-After-135502456" -see? ...this is what happens when you attempt to post a weblink...*sigh*

or if the above fails, just key these words into your favorite search engine "Deviant" and "Art"...once you've arrived at the site, look for "ulquihime" and "the night after" under author "nikkione," sub-category: literature.

Thankyou for reading. And please know that your reviews not only help my writing, but they actually help shape future fan-fics & chapters.

Thankyou again,

-nic :-)

p.s. please don't forget to R&R ;-)


	2. Aizen’s Favorite Mistake

:::::Aizen's Favorite Mistake:::::

* * *

…And as the two lovers, once more, moaned and thrashed in the pale moonlight; another watched high above them from the shadows. A small device was cleverly concealed on the "Guest's" cell wall, made by himself, and known to only one other. The machine was fashioned for the sole-purpose of spying on the 4th Espada from afar, without him or the girl's suspicions.

Yes, Aizen watched as Orihime gave herself, once more, to Ulquiorra without reserve nor hesitation. He watched warily as Ulquiorra's mouth clamped down on hers while his arms embraced her with a tenderness that none would believe him capable of giving. Aizen never had any misgivings of his assignment of his fourth to the human girl, not one, until…now.

At first, anger filled him at the site of his ward being taken by his most-trusted of Espada. But then, he began to culminate the night's events into his own schemes, new machinations began to form. Yes, all knowledge was power. This information would prove useful should Ulquiorra fail him further.

Although Aizen never had any real plans for the girl, seeing her enraptured like this by anyone other than himself, was unsettling...was it jealousy, perhaps? How odd. The fact was, he had every intention of disposing of her body after Soul Society was lured here by her siren call for rescue. He knew they would follow her, regardless of any who believed her to be a traitor. He had even planned to use Ulquiorra as executioner. But now?

Aizen watched the monitor connected to her room with awe. He watched as Ulquiorra moaned into her neck and tightened his grip on her waist while she writhed on top of him in ecstasy. Aizen ran his fingers longingly along the glass monitor, eagerly watching the live feed. He had visions of himself deep within her…him, in place of Ulquiorra.

It could have been him, had he only invested the time…He abruptly made a fist. She was simply too irresistible to ignore. How had he missed all of this? How could he not have seen it before? She was the ideal "Beauty" for his favorite "Beast." He had been foolish to assume that Ulquiorra was immune to her because he simply had not shown any previous interest in the opposite sex. She was his antithesis, the same way the moon basks in the rays of the sun. She was everything he was not, how could Ulquiorra not have been drawn to her? It was inevitable, and Aizen felt himself the biggest fool for having not anticipated it.

Aizen thought back to his previous time spent at Soul Society. He thought back to Momo, his former most-valued servant. He kept her in thrall to him, always. She was blindly faithful and loyal to her bitter end and beyond because she was so deeply besotted with him. And now his current most-valuable was in thrall…to another.

Aizen heard Ulquiorra declare himself to the young woman, "From now until the end, I must see you, hear you, feel you…always." …An espada declaring himself to a human, the very idea caused him to erupt in fits of laughter. He was so taken back, he failed to notice the approaching figure with the ever-sadistic smile.

"What is so funny, Aizen?"

"Ah, but it must be seen to be believed, Gin."

Gin looked down at the monitor and saw Ulquiorra kissing Orihime's stomach tenderly while she ran her fingers through his hair with her eyes closed, softly moaning his name. Gin chuckled slightly and tapped the screen.

"Does this really surprise you, Aizen? I'll admit, I'm only surprised in that he didn't ravage her the first night. I know I would have…well, me, and every other Man in Hueco Mundo you'd have assigned to her. That he managed to suppress himself this long from her is to be commended, don't you think?"

"I must say, I hadn't given the two of them like this, much thought. I originally installed the surveillance only as a means to ensure her survival until she outlived her use to me, nothing more. …What am I to do with you now, Ulquiorra?" Aizen said to himself as he watched his Fourth spooning his sleeping prisoner.

"So you actually mean to tell me you've no plans for them?" *chuckle*, "How unlike you."

"Now, now Gin, I never said that…in fact, I have something very special planned for these two. It's so fitting, it's practically poetry."

"You simply must tell me," Gin said with a twinkle in his eye….

* * *

…..(Are you salivating yet?)

* * *

Authors Comments:

Enjoying it? Please R&R!

-thankyou

-nic ;-)


	3. Aizen's Reprieve

::::::::::::::::::Aizen's Reprieve::::::::::::::::

* * *

"It has come to my attention that you and our guest have gotten 'close' over the duration of her stay with us. This is a conflict of interest given what we are trying to achieve."

"I fail to see the conflict, Lord Aizen. I have done nothing to betray us to soul society nor have I compromised our goals."

Gin approached from behind Aizen's throne and looked down at Ulquiorra, all the while smiling like a cat that ate the canary, "Oh now, I wouldn't say that, Ulquiorra. Does our mission now include late night rendezvous' with allies of the Soul Society?"

Aizen held up his hand to Gin, "It seems you've been dealing with Orihime Inoue in a rather 'inappropriate' manner. You have been witnessed several times. When the information surfaced, I was surprised to say the least. You, of all my dear Espada. It seemed so out of character for you," Aizen finished.

"Perhaps, My lord Aizen, you should consider the source of such information..," Ulquiorra said as he eyed Gin warily.

"What makes you assume Gin told me anything? I may not have your superior gift of sight, however, I can easily recognize betrayal when I see it in front of me."

"You think I have deceived you? How so?"

"It seems the responsibilities of watching our guest have corrupted you. You, my most-trusted, have disappointed me. I thought you to be above such temptation. You've failed the test placed before you."

"So, you are saying my assignment of the girl was an experiment? And if I had passed your 'test', to what end would this game have played? Tell me, Lord Aizen, what is to become of the girl once she has finished serving your purpose?"

"Does it matter?" Gin said impishly.

"Yes. I will not deny your accusations. And as I'm sure you have already surmised, my position on matters concerning the woman have changed. You may do with me as you wish, but I wish no harm to come to her."

Gin, once more, interjected, "A captive will often try any means to achieve freedom, even trade services of the flesh-"

"-I do not believe her capable of such manipulations or exploitation. She is ignorant of these tactics. She is nothing like us. I, alone, will accept full responsibility of your judgment, Lord Aizen."

"How noble of you, Ulquiorra. Before we discuss penance, I am curious, do you know whom Orihime Inoue saw on her last day in the human world?"

"Yes, we had a tracking device placed on her body for the entire 12-hour duration we allowed her. She visited Ichigo Kurosaki's home minutes before she met me at the designated area Negacion."

"Yes, and this last person she would ever see would be the person she truly loves. And It is well-known to all arrancer that Ichigo Kurosaki leads the pursuit to rescue her, even against the wishes of the soul society. *sigh* I would hate to see you throw your advancement away on a fickle human girl who would prefer the company of a teenage substitute Soul Reaper." *Aizen chuckled to himself*

Ulquiorra remained silent and stared coldly at Aizen. Nothing which had been said was untrue. The unsaid emotional turmoil that had plagued the girl since she first came to Hueco Mundo was surfacing here in the cold palace throne room. It was all laid out for him to see as clear as day. He now believed that whatever he and Orihime had between them would wither and die the moment she saw Ichigo Kurosaki again. Ulquiorra's resolve hardened, "somehow, the boy must not reach her," he thought to himself… The only way he knew to ensure this was to destroy the Shinigami before he could take Orihime away from the palace. The deep far away look of determination on his face must have given him away slightly.

"My, Ulquiorra, how you have fallen. It saddens me to see you come to such a state," said Gin with a glee Ulquiorra had never seen in him before today.

"What am I to do with you, Ulquiorra?" Aizen said in a tone that was not unlike a father reprimanding his wayward son.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly, "I will not fight you, Lord Aizen…it seems I have been…foolish. Tell me, do you intend to demote me from Espada rank?"

"Of course not, it would be wasteful. However, a penance must be exacted for this transgression of yours. I think permanent removal of our young guest seems the best method, don't you?"

"I do not wish to repeat myself, Lord Aizen, I will allow no harm to befall her."

Aizen smiled slightly at the warning tone of Ulquiorra, "Well, it's not as though I'm giving you a choice. Her young lover is already within the palace walls. It seems fate has interceded on your behalf and I feel that this, in itself, is true penance. I am simply allowing fate to unfold as, inevitably, it will. In the meantime, we are still at war and your service is invaluable to me. Return to your quarters and await further instruction," and with that said, Aizen and Gin left the throne room.

The 4th Espada took a moment in the empty throne room to digest the previous conversation. So Aizen wished him to allow fate to play it's hand? This was...Unacceptable. Ulquiorra, had other plans...

* * *

Author's Comments :

Love Bleach, this pairing in particular, but I don't own it. This is a part three, so that means I have 2 others (let's just file that under "duh."). Ok then, nuff said, enjoy! (BTW, I don't write professionally, so be kind, *sniff, sniff*)

I really hope everyone enjoys it, -nic ;-)

p.s. (Please, don't forget to R&R!)


	4. Aizen's Insurance

::::::::Aizen's Insurance::::::::

* * *

The confiscated notes had a definite tone of reverence seldom used when mentioning any other of his kind. Many times the scientific-minded 8th Espada, Szayel, had noted the resilience and regenerative capabilities of the 4th Espada with wonder. There were several references noted of a supreme power the 8th suspected Ulquiorra had yet to reveal, a power to which he believed "no other Espada could compare, perhaps," the notes continued, "not even Aizen." Gin's eyebrows furrowed, this certainly made for interesting reading…  
Hours passed,…and finally, Gin approached Aizen with his assessment.

"Aizen, I've much to discuss with you about Ulquiorra."

"So the notes I asked Szayel to give you were insightful? I thought they would be. I've known of his curiosity for Ulquiorra and the others for quite some time…be them ally or foe, it matters not to one such as Szayel. His reluctance to provide us this information was easily thwarted. I simply allowed him access to explore our young intruders at will. It was an opportunity I knew he wouldn't forfeit. I look forward to reading his latest findings on them, as well. His experiments are always entertaining, at the very least. It was one of the reasons I chose not to intervene long ago, and let his past remain so."

"Oh, you mean that nasty bit of business with him, Nnoitra, and the former 3rd Espada? Yes, it was a most exquisite fall from grace. Such a spectacular downfall, she was…though it's a pity such a beauty was left to waste away wandering the white sands in the guise of a child. I would've thought of a far better use for her."

"To remain an oblivious infant, roaming the desert for the rest of your days does seem a cruel fate, doesn't it? Still, she was easily replaced…as all Espada are. …Forgive me for going off on a tangent, Gin, you were saying?"

Aizen motioned to the papers fluttering half-hazardly within Gin's hand.

"…Ah yes, the passages pertaining to Ulquiorra are most intriguing. There is much, it seems, your trusted Espada has not disclosed to you. This could turn out to be quite the proverbial thorn in your side."

"You are, of course, referring to his added power when in an Espada release state?"

"In part, yes. However, the information based on the tissue samples alone were quite profound. I won't ask where Szayel got them, but it appears these abilities may go further, much further than you're aware. And the extent of damage he could inflict with this unknown power Ulquiorra possesses will be problematic should he choose to switch sides, and detrimental to Las Noches even if he doesn't."

"You think that likely after our chat with him? Jealousy is a powerful tool. He is already thrown off-balance and focusing solely on Ichigo Kurosaki more than I could have hoped."

"Perhaps, however, this bond between him and Orihime Inoue weakens your hold. After our last conversation with him, it would now seem his loyalty to you is conditional upon her well-being. You must have noticed that he still brings her meals on occassion and visits her as he pleases. I'd never believed him capable of such insubordination. How disappointing this must be for you." Gin said flashing his signature smile as he continued, "The way things are headed with our prisoner, betrayal seems quite inevitable, doesn't it?"

"So it would seem. Well Gin, it seems our plans must be put into action. You may use Szayel and any other resources you deem necessary."

* * *

Gin had been given a very interesting assignment, a task he was enjoying a little too much. For many days and nights he and the 8th Espada slaved away. They mixed and tested all manner of elements again and again until completion, finally. Szayel lovingly caressed the prized flask as he handed it over to Gin. With a knowing gleam in his eye, Gin's calculated smile widened as fantasies played out in his head of what the ultimate outcome would be…should the need arise to deploy his project, of course. However, the way events were currently unfolding, the deadly creation was sure to get some use…*sigh* …if only he would be here to see it. But alas, the three Ex-soul Reapers would be needed elsewhere to wage war. Aizen's plans were moving forward at such an accelerated rate that Gin was certain the war would be finished long before winter had ended. All worlds would soon be theirs to do with as they will. He stared longingly at the milky toxin swirling within the glass vial. It was too bad really, he so enjoyed watching the torture and demise of lesser creatures. He read over Szayel's notes once more…after all, it must be perfect.

The next day he stood, once more, before Aizen. The monitors glowed eerily in the darkened room as Aizen stared blankly at them. Beyond the glass and wires, the girl in white lay sleeping soundlessly alone in her room.

" …So, tell me Gin, how is the elixir coming along?"

"Using Ulquiorra's current riatsu level as a baseline, the pathogen will remain dormant unless a severe increase were to occur. So, in essence, it would take a great unbalanced magnitude of spiritual energy emanating directly from within him to enable it. In fact, it would take more power than any current Espada should be capable of producing, release state, or otherwise. After all, this is all still based in theory…but should he prove capable of going to this extreme level, it should be quite a site if and when it actually happens. The only question left to answer is how you intend to inject this into his body? I doubt he'll volunteer."

"That should be quite easy. You simply take him out of the equation. We need only inject it into the catalyst…and let nature take it's course…"

Aizen smiled as his fingers caressed the monitor holding the image of the sleeping girl.

"Oh, I see now. How clever of you, Aizen," said Gin with a smirk.

* * *

….And so the following evening, Orihime received a special meal, one unlike any she had eaten since her arrival in Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra hadn't come to her room to deliver it either,…strange. Still, she was ravenous and the meal which was prepared for her left her speechless. It was as if every unspoken culinary desire she'd had since she came here had been granted. There were goblets of red wine for her to drink, decadent soups and bisques for her to sample, and a fondue with various cuts of meat and pieces of bread cut into various sizes. It was a gourmet feast fit for royalty. Perhaps her meal had been switched with Aizen's? The very idea made her giggle and she savored every bite that much more. And just when she couldn't possibly eat another bite, another servant appeared with a new cart. The first tier of the cart was full of different colored crystal bowls, all full of every flavor of ice cream imaginable. And below that, on the second tier, was a platter full of cream-filled donuts and éclairs the likes of which she'd never even dreamed of. It was by far the best meal she'd ever enjoyed on either world. After she'd eaten, thoughts of sleep began to envelope her. She tried to fight it, she really wanted to give her thanks to Ulquiorra for this fantastic dinner. …"Where is he?" she thought, as she drifted off…

(meanwhile…)

Patiently, Gin smiled and voyeuristically watched the monitor as Orihime ingested gobs of serum he'd personally laced throughout her entire meal. That, and she'd swallowed enough sedative-laced-dessert to ensure she'd remember very little of the passed few hours, but awake at an opportune time. The mixture was perfection, Gin smiled at his own cleverness. The elixir was now inside the girl and it was completely harmless to her. All she would feel is a little light-headed, but otherwise, fine. In fact, thanks to his special food/drug-cocktail, she'd be better than fine. If all went accordingly, she'd be full of energy and sexually aroused the moment she caught site of her captor. This was all as Aizen and nature intended. It was genius, for no harm would ever befall the girl personally, she simply wasn't capable of displaying the kind of power needed to activate such a potent concoction. She would remain oblivious for the rest of her life, never knowing she was the reason of her lover's demise. Yes, Gin thought with delight, she truly was the perfect tool for delivering the deadly serum.

* * *

Hours later...

Aizen approached Gin with purpose.

"Tell me, did all go as planned?"

"Down to every last detail," Gin smiled maniacally, "I also took the liberty of recording the night's activities for you. All you need to do is find the time to watch it for yourself. I should warn you, it gets a little racy…who knew that girl had such a voracious appetite? Oh, and she ate the entire meal as well," and having said that he erupted into fits of laughter.

"You do find unique ways to amuse yourself, Gin." Aizen said with a look of distaste, "..But even so, well done."

"It does seems tragic that he will come to such an end. Ah well, at least he had tonight," Gin stated with a twinkle in his eye.

"What can I say, Gin? All rulers need insurance if they wish to remain so..."

* * *

Author's Comments :

This one took a little more time...enjoy!

-nic ;-)

p.s. (Please, don't forget to R&R!)


	5. Play Your Part

::::::::Play Your Part:::::::

* * *

Ulquiorra spent the next few hours in a fog. He went through his ritual of duties with mechanic precision, however, he was simply going through the motions. He couldn't shake the apprehension he now felt…so much information to digest, so many revelations…

Last night Orihime's behavior had revealed much to him. He thought back to her dinner hour the previous night. He had been mysteriously called away to engage Aizen in a pointless discussion about future uses for the girl. Aizen prattled on and on about her parentage, lineage, cause and effect of exposure to a Shinigami in the adolescent stage of human development, and on and on….none of it even remotely interested him in the slightest. Apparently, Aizen wanted further analysis of her rejection ability in order to test her further. Ulquiorra ground his teeth together in silence, knowing the timing of this conversation was not a coincidence. He had to play along and act as though nothing phased him, Aizen was always looking for open wounds to exploit and Ulquiorra vowed silently to give him nothing. He remained stoic and calm, ever knowing he would miss his opportunity to share a meal with Orihime, (an important meal as it turned out). After hours of incessantly mindless dialogue and debate, Ulquiorra hurried away to Orihime's room.

A hint of foul play came when he found her door slightly ajar. It was careless of the servants to leave her exposed like this, there were many enemies within the palace who could have easily taken advantage of such an invitation. Once inside her room, he discovered her on her couch sleeping deeply in her now-crumpled white uniform. The top shrug-portion was slightly unkempt exposing part of her neck and cleavage, but otherwise, her appearance remained intact. He was exceptionally quiet as he walked along the floor to approach her sleeping form, however, she stirred at the slightest movement.

It was at this point he knew something about her seemed out of the ordinary. Her eyes were barely opened and yet, she ran into his arms, quickly grasped his hands, and bade him to follow her back to the couch and sit. She didn't utter a word as she did any of this. As he watched her face curiously, he remained a sitting statue as she suddenly leapt up onto the couch and towered over him. He watched her extreme movements with scrutiny, there was a fluidity to them now that she had never had. And there was a swagger in her hips and a confidence in her demeanor that she had also never had before.

Leaning toward him, she stepped over his lap and straddled him, almost falling backwards. Ulquiorra, fearing for her safety, reached for her waist and brought her down upon himself so that she was sitting on his lap facing him. He stared deep into her eyes which seemed dulled somehow, lacking their usual luster and sparkle.

He was about to question her health, when his train of thought derailed. She forcibly pressed her breasts tight against his chest and slid her tongue along his neck. Then, he slightly lost control when she latched her mouth onto his earlobe and bit down hard forcing a soft guttural moan out of him. The shock of her actions alone were enough to excite him beyond the point of reason. He found himself sliding his hands under her skirt moving steadily north along her thighs.

She shivered slightly as he slid his fingers under her panties and began rubbing her moist clit with purpose. Her hands quickly reached for the bulge within his hakama. She applied slight pressure as she traced the length of him until she found his tip which was now peaking out from the black obi around his waist.

As soon as she reached out to grasp him, he pushed her along the couch and onto her back, kissed her roughly, and ripped the panties off of her heated thighs. Before she had time to adjust to the new position, he thrust himself deep inside of her as she gasped breathlessly in shock. He hooked his hand under one of her legs, pushing her knee upwards as he settled himself deeper inside her. She pressed one hand against her now-distended stomach as she felt him so deep within.

It was slightly painful and uncomfortable, but her need for him had never been this overwhelming before, so she would endure whatever came. Sensing her discomfort, he momentarily bent down to kiss her, but stopped abruptly when she looked deep into his eyes and demanded, "Fuck me."

His eyes widened. Now he knew she was not herself, and yet, he still couldn't stop himself from seeking sweet release while simultaneously wanting to satisfying her aching body's needs…he could smell the heady scent of lust and need pouring out from her.

Ulquiorra hesitated for only a moment due to shock, and then began pumping himself quickly in and out of her writhing body. He could feel her warm center tighten around him. Every time he began to withdraw from her, she tightened up, milking him. She was driving him mad with carnal desire. ...So much so, that to avoid coming prematurely he quickly pulled out of her and tried desperately to refocus himself, catch his breath, and calm down somewhat.

He forced himself to look away from her and toward the moon, as he tried desperately to stave off his orgasm. Orihime tried to pull him back to her, but he was so preoccupied in concentration, she may as well have been trying to move the wall. Finally, she slid off the couch and knelt down on the floor below him.

Ulquiorra was as still as granite while staring at the moon until, suddenly, he felt her warm, wet mouth close around his partial-erection. He stared down, eyes wide and warily watched Orihime take his entire length into her mouth. He could feel her tongue slide around his width while he remained completely inside her. He stopped breathing momentarily as he watched her jaws release his now-hardened length and then slowly lick him from base to tip in slow sensual circles.

Her movements were rhythmic as she stopped and took him into her oral cavity again and again. He lost his focus, it was all too much for him. ...He really did try to pull away from her, but couldn't stop himself as he exploded while still deep inside of her mouth.

Orihime's eyes watered as she sat there helpless, she could do nothing but swallow or gag. And in a moment's hesitation, she gagged as she pulled away from him. She then fell to the floor in a heap, her mouth spraying fluid everywhere.

Were Ulquiorra any other kind of man, he might have laughed cruelly…but instead, he quickly knelt down to the floor beside her and pushed her hair aside and away from her face. He could now see her cheeks turn blotchy red as she turned her head away from him to avoid his piercing gaze. She was so humiliated.

He tried to hold her to him as she pressed her chest up against the couch and buried her face into the nearest seat cushion. Her eyes began to flood with tears, though she remained silent. Ulquiorra was so moved to try and comfort her…but what to do?

He slowly began to unzip her dress. And as it fell off her shoulders, he ran his hands along her back tenderly and whispered softly, "Don't cry…it felt very good, Orihime."

When she still failed to look at him, he continued to massage her back and pulled her dress away from her body, continuing his hands along her spine.

Finally, as her dress was crumpled around her knees he took in the site of her backside. The moonlight gave her pale skin a glow that made her shine like an angel. Her curves were well defined. As he moved his hands down he found himself tracing them with his fingers until he found his way to her supple bottom. She stopped crying and picked her head up. She arched herself slightly as his fingers ran down the center of her body. She began to moan softly as he slowly and painstakingly caressed her lower half.

Sensing her willingness to continue, he pressed his chest to her back and slid his hands around to her stomach and then down lower from there. She moaned louder and began breathing heavily as he ran his fingers over her wet slit. He felt her pleasure begin to coat his fingertips as she spread her legs slightly to give his digits better access.

At this point, however, he was hard again and had other plans. He placed his tip just inside her from behind, before she could protest. And just as she began to pull away from him, he placed both his hands on either side of her hips and forced himself deep inside of her. She cried out in pain, he had never been so deep before. As he withdrew a bit, he backed himself away from her slightly. She froze in place. She was anticipating more pain and tensed as she braced herself. But instead of what she expected, he placed his hands again on her hips and remained still.

"Grind into me," he demanded.

Using his arms as a guide, she slowly backed herself into him. The motion sent spasms of pleasure throughout her body as he slid deep into her once more. She pulled away again…and this time when she moved onto him again, he didn't have to ask.

Within moments, she was crashing her body into his over and over again. She used the couch for support while he grasped her hips with his hands, rhythmically slamming her into himself…faster, and faster, and faster until she screamed loudly, "uhnn ...I THINK I'M GOING TO...*gasp*Ohhh, Ulqui-," and then her body went completely limp and she fell to the floor once more…

Ulquiorra felt her intense release just before she passed out. She wasn't the most graceful being to start with, but something about her tonight just wasn't right. She'd certainly never passed out on him before…He checked her pulse and the rest of her vital signs to be sure she was going to be ok. He then wrapped her naked body in a blanket and arranged her tenderly on the couch.

Ulquiorra then left her momentarily to alert servants to come in and clean up her room. As the servants cleaned, the lighting in her room turned on and he began to inspect her body further.

Her breathing was irregular and her eyes were slightly open, despite her being in a deep sleep. He found this disconcerting and placed a finger next to one eyelid. As he opened the lid further, he noted her pupils were severely dilated and covered by a soft milky film which made her eyes appear dull and glazed-over.

He pushed some of the fluid into the corner of her eye, forming a tear while grabbing a cotton ball from a cleaning cart. After he used the swab to absorb the cloudy fluid, he then stuffed the "specimen" into the pocket of his uniform.

Once more, he made certain she was sleeping soundly. He then gave the servants a last warning of "a quick death to any who disturbed her," and then Ulquiorra left Orihime's room.

...Thinking back on Orihime's inconsistent behavior, the oddest thing he noticed was that within mere minutes after entering her room, he was deep inside of her. She usually only submitted upon receiving long drawn-out episodes of kissing and cuddling, but this night he couldn't overcome her lack of intimacy. Typically, their lovemaking took hours. Between that, and the odd secretions encasing her eyes, he knew something chemical was behind this and he wanted answers, Now.

He knew of only one place to go. Ulquiorra's hands balled into hard fists within his pockets as he hurried to the Lab belonging to the 8th Espada.

* * *

Author's Comments :

...Thinking up alternative words for what-have-you, is much harder than one might think! There I am typing, than deleting, than re-typing, than thinking, "Crap, I can't write that and still look myself in the mirror, EEK!" So, last night I channeled my inner-perv...enjoy!

-nic ;-)

p.s. (Please, don't forget to R&R!)


	6. Anger, the Second Stage

::::::Anger, the Second Stage:::::

* * *

Ulquiorra knocked cautiously on the door, his anger barely in check. He must remain calm, he wouldn't get anywhere simply throttling the 8th Espada…though the satisfaction he'd get would almost be worth it.

Szayel opened the door wide and his smile slipped for a fraction of a second as he caught sight of the 4th Espada. But then, much like the Cheshire cat, his faced displayed a knowing smile as he silently waited for Ulquiorra to show his hand.

"You obviously know why I'm here," Ulquiorra said with an eerie calm.

"Of course, but let's pretend for a moment I haven't a clue…"

"What have you done to her?"

"What have I done to HER? Oh wait…yes, yes, I see now. She was the instrument…hmm, disappointing that I didn't think of it first. Our Aizen, ever the tactician...and to think, I was merely going to suggest ambushing you in a hallway. *Tsk, Tsk* Crude, but it would have been effective, no? Still, his way must have been so much more pleasurable for you. So tell me, how do you feel…now?"

"Me? You wish to know how 'I' feel?"

Ulquiorra hesitated as comprehension dawned on him.

"So, I was the intended target of this filth…" He stated as he withdrew the fluid-saturated cotton ball and threw it to the Eighth Espada, who grasped it out of the air just before it reached his glasses.

"How clever of you! However did you obtain this? Or do I even want to know? …On second thought, tell me, mating rituals just fascinate me!" The 8th asked, his voice dripping with envy.

"Tell me what this toxin does, and spare no detail as I am not feeling particularly magnanimous right now." Ulquiorra stated taking a step closer to Szayel.

"No need for threats or posturing, I'll tell you everything I know about it. After all, Aizen never said NOT to tell you. Of course, I'm not one to share my research with just anyone…and this conversation will most likely be noted too, as I will need to update the 'subject reaction' section of this particular study. And to think I was certain tonight was going to be boring, especially given that the elixir was refined, finished, and administered-"

"-You are pushing your luck 'Eight,' or should I say 'former eight?'" said Ulquiorra with his eyes looking down at his hands which were building a rather large Cero.

"Uh…Well-Well, given all that's happened to you, I should have anticipated this response. *sigh* Very well, Ulquiorra, since it seems you're in such a hurry to receive bad news… You're fucked."

"I gathered as much. Now give me an explanation before you find yourself no longer able to provide one."

"…As you wish, though it will do you little good now. First, your primary concern…the girl will be fine. She's just filled to the brim with the serum…and various other medicines, either of which will have no permanent effect on her. So, you needn't worry about her…No, were I you, I'd be much more concerned about myself. It seems as though you've fallen out of favor with Lord Aizen,"

"I feel that his alliance with all Espada will be ending shortly anyway. We are disposable to him. He plays one of us against the other and his cruelty knows no bounds. I knew my fate was sealed the moment he discovered my involvement with the girl…though perhaps it was even before then."

"Have you considered open betrayal? Perhaps more than a few would join you? Not me, of course, but Yammy and some miscellaneous fraccion here and there might throw themselves into the fray. Either way, I'd pay loads to see it!" The Eighth said as he giggled to himself.

"I find you so tiresome, Szayel. We, Espada, still have much in common with Aizen. Despite his methods, I will stand by him in the coming battle. If we were to divide at this point, our mission would fail utterly. I remain loyal to our mutual cause. But I'll do no more than that which is required."

"You don't sound as if you even care what he's done to you, not that you could do much about it anyway. In fact, any action you can take would simply speed up the virus that's now inside of you. You know, Gin and I specifically designed this pathogen to destroy your cells on a molecular level. However, it will only activate as a direct result of a substantially extreme increase in your riatsu. Whatever extra abilities you possess must remain dormant to avoid the outcome."

"So, Aizen is threatened by my abilities."

"Yes, you should feel flattered!"

"And this demise will happen at cellular level?"

"It will, you won't even leave behind a corpse. In truth, it came out stronger than I'd originally anticipated…it is probably already working on some level. I never bothered to disclose that detail…oh well, more's the pity to 'our cause.' Hmm, I wonder where I'll tatoo my 7?. I think my left shoulder is rather fetching…then again, my neck is one of my best features." Szayel said in a tone that was not unlike commenting on the weather.

"If what you say is true, I have little time."

"To do what, exactly?, " the eighth said as he pushed his glasses forward.

Ulquiorra moved so fast the Eighth never saw it coming, one moment Szayel was contemplating, and the next he was face down on the floor with his glasses askew. His neck was ¾ of the way severed from his body and his left arm had been blown off at the shoulder. It was currently occupying space on the other side of the lab. Although the eighth espada couldn't see Ulquiorra, Szayel heard the 4th's voice echo loudly throughout the room.

"Make no mistake, this conversation is far from over. However, at the moment, settling matters with you is not high on my list of priorities. Were I you, I would cherish whatever time you have left with what now remains left of your body."

And with that, Ulquiorra left the 8th Espada in a pool of blood and sinew. It was now time to face Orihime, once more. He hoped she was fairing better than the last time he saw her.

As he made his way toward her room, he felt a slight dip in spiritual pressure coming from just outside the palace. He knew one of her weaker friends had fallen. The first of many. He also knew, if she was awake, she would already know of this...and she would hate him for it.

* * *

Author's Comments :

...More to come...enjoy!

-nic ;-)

p.s. (Please, don't forget to R&R!)


	7. The Bargain

::::: The Bargain :::::

* * *

Depression and loss consumed Ulquiorra's thoughts. It was all he could do to focus on the task at hand. It was Orihime's mealtime and he still had his obligations to Aizen, despite all that had happened. Ulquiorra reached the servant's wing just as the attendant had gathered up the last of the plates and meticulously arranged them on the serving cart.

Lower hollows knew better than to give anything less than perfection in the presence of the Fourth Espada. However, the attendant seemed to be working especially slow today for some reason. Ulquiorra didn't notice all that much. He was preoccupied with the battles ensuing throughout the palace. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of the pursuer's lives would wink out of existence forever. And then where would the girl's loyalties lie?

He rarely worried about anything. These feelings of anxiety were as persistent as they were annoying. And speaking of annoying…a figure approached him cautiously from the shadows. Now he understood the sluggish response of the lowly hollows…they felt trepidation, knowing any mistake would earn them a night of torment from the sadistic ex-soul reaper who would eagerly revel in their pain.

"So, you're at her beck and call, yet again. How attentive she must find you. Most women find that to be a key element in a prospective partner…or so I've read," said the ever-smiling Gin as he clasped his hands behind his back and continued his stride toward Ulquiorra.

"You-"

"-Yes me. And before you decide to go and further exacerbate the decline of that disease-riddled body, you might want to consider why I've come and what I have to offer you."

"You want me to listen to you? After all you have done, all you have cost me, you risk much coming to me by yourself. I do not find you to be much of an advisor, and even less of a threat…" Ulquiorra stated, though curiosity was nagging at the back of his thoughts.

Suddenly, for just a moment, the energy in the air expanded. And within the next moment it lessened slightly. It was barely noticeable, but it was evident to everyone in the palace. The lesser hollows stopped momentarily and expectantly watched their two leaders.

"Did you feel that, just now?" Gin said with glee, "I felt it earlier as well, but now, I think one of them is truly dead. Our intruders are at the cusp of their annihilation. You must sense their impending doom as well. I've paired them up with Arrancar opponents who can easily dispatch them, though a few may pay a high price for it. Ah well, even so, the victory is easily ours. ...So, tell me, do you still wish to spare the girl's life? …I can see by your expression, …or lack of, that you do. You still wish her well-being even though you know she is torn between her soul reaper and whatever feelings she has for you? (laughs)...Oh Ulquiorra, it's all so dramatic, I simply can't stand the suspense!"

"Why do you continue to play the fool? You must be aware that your intrigues do nothing for me and only seem to amuse yourself. Whatever your offer, you lack credibility with me. *sigh* So, get to the point and tell me what your true intentions are, or leave."

"Remind me, next time, to infect you with a sense of humor. …Fine, I'll come clean with you, though I doubt you'll like what I have to say. You see, unlike you, I do not serve Aizen with impunity. I've known of his true intentions since I was a child, so I know better than to trust him. Who knows? Maybe this war could provide opportunities to some of us should he fall, after all, Aizen isn't the only visionary among us."

"I have sensed nothing but malice from you, despite your pretense, since the first time we met. So, you seek to overthrow Aizen?"

"Of course I do," Gin whispered as his ever smiling face frowned slightly. "And one day, I will become ruler over everything Aizen covets and holds dear. My plans are simple and I've never bothered to hide them from him. The last adversary he'll face, no doubt, will be me…but until that day, I'll continue to help him lay the necessary ground work. Soon, I'll reap the benefit of it all…just think of me as the heir to his throne. I have all the time in the world and already I hold almost all the keys to his kingdom. I am indispensable to him and equal him in skill, not to mention I serve as his personal confidante. None but me have known the real Aizen, *snorts* not even Tousen. Mine is a coveted role that I will hold until the moment of his fall...I'll not forfeit it lightly," he stated as he eyed the Fourth Espada warily.

"So, you too, saw me as a threat."

"Yes, and despite current events, you still are. You see, it came as no surprise to me that you had hidden abilities. I see much of myself in you...and that, dear Ulquiorra, is the problem. And although you are in no position to usurp me, you can still do much damage to what we've built here. I do not wish to see Aizen's efforts go up in smoke should you choose to abandon us at an inopportune moment. I've observed much that I find…unsettling within the last few days. I'm here to offer you a trade. It would be beneficial to both of us."

"What could you possibly have to offer?"

"The girl's life in exchange for Ichigo Kurosaki's."

"What makes you think I wouldn't kill him anyway?"

"Aizen seems to agree with your assessment, however, you are going to be left in charge of Hueco Mundo while the rest of our forces are elsewhere. This battle is pinnacle and I'm concerned your current state of mind could jeopardize us, should you choose to allow Kurosaki to live. I can guarantee the girl's survival so that you needn't be distracted when you face and defeat him."

"I have given Lord Aizen my word that I will remain loyal to him. I do not need your help in this matter. I will see the girl safely to her world before I fade away. Your bribe is unnecessary. I will continue to serve Lord Aizen under his rule, not yours…never yours."

Gin's smile faltered and an angry gleam shone from his eyes.

"Tell me, have you ever questioned how Aizen got the 'sensitive' information regarding you and the girl?"

"Many times, and all signs point to you."

"Oh, I'm an exceptionally talented spy, I'll grant you, but I didn't provide the specifics on you two. Though, I must admit, I took some pleasure in watching all of it. You still haven't connected the dots, have you, Ulquiorra? Just think back on it, I know I often do."

"…"

"To tell the truth, watching the two of you, together like that, was just fascinating. I even recorded it so I could watch it again and again."

Ulquiorra slammed Gin into the nearest wall aligning the corridor. Gin's smile was back and unfailing as the plaster cracked and crumbled in multiple places around his body.

"There are others within the palace who wish her real harm. And you cannot protect her forever. With the increased responsibilities and the added strain of your sickness, you are bound to fail. She's a liability, you really should allow me to handle it."

"Gin, do you intend to take her life? I would advise you to carefully consider your answer," he said as he removed his sword from his belt and pressed it against Gin's throat.

Gin's smile widened further as he stated, "Heavens no. In fact, I wish her to be safe from harm as well. You know, after watching your activities night after night, she rather reminds me of someone who was once quite close to me...she even had a similar physic. In any case, Ulquiorra, you are not long for this world. Why should _this_ innocent girl suffer because of your choices? I promise I can see her off safely," …(The double meaning of Gin's phrasing was not lost on the 4th Espada.)

"No. I want nothing from you. Now leave me."

"It's your choice. Just remember what I said and heed my warning…if you cannot kill Kurosaki, the girl will die. And you needn't concern yourself with my involvement, I won't even be here." Gin stated as he sighed and continued walking down the hallway, whistling, as if nothing happened.

The fourth espada took a moment to regain control of himself. He then saw to the finishing touches on Orihime's meal and considered the new information. So, Aizen had no informant, the girl's room was obviously being monitored. Everything that had taken place within had been witnessed by others. What would this mean for him? For her? …The walk was long enough to contemplate the severity of his indiscretion from all sides. Now it was known that the girl was his weakness and the danger he would, inadvertently, draw to her would only increase. Aizen had a weapon now that one could wield as long as it was believed Ulquiorra held her dear. He must, somehow, convince his audience that circumstances can change.

* * *

::::::The Slap::::::

* * *

Nnoitra had just defeated Sado (Chad).

Orihime is staring at the moon and feels the sudden drop in Chad's spiritual pressure. She felt it before, but now it has all but ceased.

"I'm coming in," she heard Ulquiorra say through the door.

She said nothing. Her head was too busy swimming with guilt and worry. Just as Ulquiorra entered her room, she turned to look back at him with an angry expression on her face.

"So you've noticed," he said as he walked toward her, "That fool Nnoitra got impatient. He had been ordered to stay put in his chambers."

"Sado-kun isn't dead. He's not!" she stated.

Ulquiorra looks away from her and feigns exasperation. He then turns back to look at her before telling the servant with her meal to "enter."

"Here's your meal. Eat."

"I don't want it," she states defiantly.

"Until Aizen-sama says otherwise, staying alive is one of your duties. Eat," the fourth states more forcefully than before. Orihime Gasps in shock at his coldness.

"Shall I force it down your throat? Or would you rather be strapped down and given IV's?"

"Sado-kun isn't dead."

"You're annoying me. It doesn't matter one way or the other. What do you want me to say? 'Don't worry I'm sure he's still alive.' …Pathetic. I'm not here to pamper you. …I don't understand you. Why do you care so much about whether or not he's alive?"

Orihime gasps once more in shock as the casual cruelty of his words sear her. Before she can form a response, he continues…

"Before long all your friends will be dead anyway. What does it matter if one was killed a bit sooner than planned? They should have realized this would happen from the start."

"Stop it," she cries…(why is he tormenting her, she thinks. Why? …Because this is all her fault…all of it. If only she were near Chad, she could heal him. She has the power. All this power …which she can only use for the good of Aizen and his Espada. The frustration within her builds.)

"And if they didn't, they were fools. You should be able to laugh all this off if you think of them as such. Why can't you do that? …I would be angry at their entering Hueco Mundo without first considering the limits of their strength."

Within moments after having made that last comment Orihime lost her composure and crossed the distance between them. *SLAP,* as Orihime's hand has struck the left side of his face. She breathes heavily as she regards him with a mixture of fear and contempt.

His eyes travel slowly as he looks at her. He then turns on his heal to leave. As he moves toward the door. He knows he has hurt her. He knew he had little choice, they were being watched. And, for good measure, he states…

"I will return in one hour. If you haven't eaten by then, I will tie you down and force it down your throat. Keep that in mind."

Orihime clasped her hands together as she began crying uncontrollably. Not only were her friend's lives being snuffed out one by one, her lover had just emotionally tormented and forsaken her. Clearly, he saw her attachment to her friends as a weakness...she was "pathetic"... She now knew he was a cold, unfeeling hollow…...she should have known. All along, it was there and she wanted so badly to believe him to be different. Perhaps all those declarations and tender touches he gave were all in her head. She wanted, so desperately, to rediscover his lost humanity…...perhaps she expected more from him than he was ever capable of giving. She came here to save her friends, and instead, she fell prey to a monster. Her friends were dying on her behalf…could they ever forgive her? If she ever had the chance, she would prove herself to them…she would make amends.

He remains outside her door. He can hear her…she is distraught, as he knew she would be. At least her anger and frustration toward him is believable…because it's real. He can leave knowing that she will do what she needs to in order to survive, as he meant her to. He does not need Gin and his lop-sided bargain. He is certain some of her companions will survive the onslaught and Orihime will get home safe.

…Ulquiorra took a deep breath. It pains him that she would think back on him only as the evil captor who _used_ and then abandoned her. And should Ichigo survive, it will be him who will reap the reward of Ulquiorra's efforts. ...It has cost him dearly to protect her …and she will never know anything of his sacrifices. ...An unfathomable anger builds deep within him. For the first time that he can remember, he craves battle and retribution...and Ichigo Kurosaki will pay dearly.

He then walks slowly away from her doorway and down the hall to pursue another...

* * *

Author's Comments :

...Two chapters for the price of one...hope you enjoyed it!

-nic ;-)

p.s. (Please, don't forget to R&R!)


	8. Setting the Stage

**::::Setting the Stage::::**

* * *

As Loly attended to every one of Aizen's physical needs and desires, his eyes remained closed. He simply wore his usual sated, if slightly bored, expression. He often marveled at how he could do anything to her, or nothing…such as now, and she would continue to try and please him thoroughly and without complaint.

The female arrancar could be called upon day or night for her assignment. It was barely mid-afternoon, and she was summoned to his chambers. Most would complain, however, Loly was vehement when it came to this particular facet of her duties. She was always careful not to wrinkle any of the pristine white clothing pooled around her master's legs. She laved her tongue around his length with undivided attention, continuously licking the shaft without pause. She was studious, he had to give her that…though he rarely gave her much else.

"Remove the rest of your uniform, I wish to see your body."

"Mnnnhunn."

Aizen loved to hear her attempts to respond to him, her master, despite having a full mouth at the time. She wasn't terribly bright, but she always aimed to please him, even at the cost of humiliating herself. He snorted and wore a smug expression as she continuously bobbed her head back and forth while her hands fumbled clumsily with the zipper behind her back...without success. Her face began to take on a purplish hue as she fought furiously with her dress while simultaneously trying to pleasure him. Her breathing became heavy and she was becoming more frustrated by the moment, Aizen took it all in with deep satisfaction. Watching her suffering always amused him, it was almost more gratifying than the actual act itself.

Aizen stopped, momentarily, as he felt his need for release approach. He sighed with content, and then tried to think of other, less titillating, things. Oh yes, Loly was quite talented, but it simply wouldn't do if he couldn't make her labor for it. After all, letting Loly feel as though she had any mastery over anything would only serve to undermine his authority over her.

Aizen thought back on how Orihime had recently attempted to perform this particular act with Ulquiorra. *sigh* Now _that_ girl would have been far more amusing to break than the one currently attending him. He couldn't help but compare the two women as he watched Loly explore him. He stroked her hair slightly, thinking of Orihime, though Loly remained oblivious to his fantasies or to his hand's attention. She knew better than to make eye contact, as he would become flaccid within an instant, if he caught site of her hollow mask. She knew how he hated what it represented and the way it obscured her features…she hated it too. It was too bad really, she'd have been quite attractive if not for the obvious flaw.

Aizen moaned slightly, he was losing his focus. He had asked her here for a reason. It was to ask for…for something, but what? …Dear lord that felt amazing just now…he watched as the sweat began to bead up on her brow. That sucking motion she made while her mouth beared down on him was his undoing. …Still, he had a task to focus on. Oh well, he thought sorely, one must make sacrifices…

He shook her off slightly and she choked a bit as her activities abruptly ceased. She looked up at him with a pained expression.

"My Lord Aizen, have I displeased you in some way?"

"I wish you to stop, nothing more."

"I see…" she said as she quickly gathered her things and dressed herself.

"Loly, I must attend to more important matters right now. I originally asked you here to request that you and Menoly see to our lovely guest's needs while I am gone. Ulquiorra is also preoccupied with other matters which need attending. Can I trust you to do this for me?"

"Of course, Lord Aizen, it would be my pleasure," Loly stated with a pasted on smile…which never quite reached her remaining eye.

As Loly left the room, she grabbed Menoly waiting just outside the chamber door and continued her way down the hallway, half-dragging her friend.

"Loly, what is the matter? Stop it! You're hurting me!" Menoly exclaimed when they'd gotten a bit further down the passageway.

"That Bitch! …is what's the matter! She does nothing but take up space and distract Lord Aizen from…other things."

"I don't like her here either…"

"She has the best of everything! Ugh! That stupid little 'Princess' at the top of the stairs should show more respect! And now, you and I have to go and babysit her! …Damn it, just when I had Lord Aizen to myself for a minute!"

Loly turned to her friend with pure malice in her eyes.

"Let's go fuck her up!"

"…Loly, you really think we should?"

"Checking up on her basically means making sure she's alive. Well, we can still beat the hell out of her as long as we leave her alive, right? If anyone asks, I'll just say she got cheeky with me. It'll be so easy!"

"…I guess so. I'm just not sure about this, Loly, I know you're upset and all-"

"I WASN'T ASKING FOR YOUR GOD-DAMNED PERMISSION! *sigh*…Fine. I'll do this without you!"

"N-No don't. …We'll both go…but let's just wait, at least a little while...ya know? ...So it won't look so obvious that it was us, ok?"

"...Whatever, meet me outside her door in a few hours then." Loly replied as she walked by herself down a different corridor, "Don't you _dare_ wimp out on me."

* * *

Author's Comments :

Currently writing & focusing on the Finale...but I'll still provide a few short, but sweet chpts. before then. (I don't want this to end yet, do you?)

Enjoy!

p.s. thankyou for reading and reviewing, your support helps keep me going!


	9. Rejection & Negacion

:::::Rejection & Negacion:::::

* * *

"Heal those injuries on your face. …NOW!"

The girl shuddered slightly upon hearing his command. The shrillness and urgency of his voice brought her out of the shock she had been in moments before. Her hands trembled as she brushed her hand softly against her face, which felt foreign to her, and tender to the slightest touch. She realized she must look pretty awful, if the pain was any indication. Her face felt like it was on fire and her lips were torn and unnaturally swollen. She had to admit though, of the three of women, she wasn't the worst off by far. After all, it wasn't her lying face down on the floor or missing half her body from a point-blank cero.

She knew little of this man, this Espada-class Arrancar, her would-be hero, "Grimmjow". He had saved her from being massacred by the two females who entered her room with intent to beat her, if not kill. Still, his methods were cruel and his anger seemed …displaced somehow.

His conversation and manner had been rather casual up and until the moment he backhanded the Arrancar, Loly. Orihime watched helplessly as the woman's body flew across the room. And she continued to watch in horror as the other girl, Menoly, had attempted to exact revenge with a cero that had cost her the remainder of her life. Hearing the tortured screams of their suffering would haunt Orihime for the rest of her life.

Would this waking nightmare never end? It was so maddeningly painful and frustrating when she sensed the lights go out of her dear friends, one by one; Chad, Rukia, and finally…Ichigo. It was all too much to bear. Here she was ready and able, but locked away and completely useless to them…

…But now? Orihime began to look around the room, once more, at the carnage in front of her. True, the two women had provoked and attacked her, but look at them now. Nobody deserved to be left to such a cruel fate. And here she was, standing right in front of them, and in a position to help. She so desperately needed to be of help to someone …anyone.

She quickly assessed her situation…surely, Grimmjow didn't save her out of benevolence. No, he had said he only saved her because he was returning the favor for restoring his left arm…but there was more to it than that, he needed her for something. Perhaps, it would it be enough to stop him from killing her… She decided to chance it, after all, she really had nothing left to lose.

She ran toward the raven-haired girl, still half-conscious on the floor. The female arrancar shook more out of fear than anger, as Orihime approached her.

"What're you going to do to me?" the struggling hollow cried out.

Orihime began her healing mantra as her powers began to engulf the body in front of her. Suddenly, just as she brought her hands up to guide the golden sphere, the hysterical arrancar struck the left side of Orihime's face. She gasped as her tender skin throbbed with searing pain. …But, despite the agony she was in, her powers continued to heal her opponent with all of her remaining strength. Loly's eyes widened in astonishment and realization as she felt her injuries disappear one after the next. The healing only took seconds before Orihime moved onto the next girl, whose wounds were much more severe.

The human girl had never been more focused in her entire life. She secretly vowed from this moment on, she would never allow another being to suffer as long as she was physically capable of healing it. Her determination was unwavering and her body responded in kind. Her rejection abilities no longer needed a chant, they began to follow instruction from her very thought. Loly watched in fear and fascination as the human's power seemed to grow from within. She watched with awe as Menoly's body became whole once more. Loly regarded Orihime with horror…this ability was not the natural order of things. This human prisoner was a freak, a monster.

At last, having quickly healed Menoly as well as her own minor injuries, Orihime had finished. She looked up briefly to find Grimmjow directly behind her, mere inches from her body. Before she could explain her reasons for insubordination, he had forced a thin strip of white cloth within her mouth and secured it over her head before she could struggle. In the next moment, he had bound her hands with chains. He then used the remainder of her shredded blanket to wrap her up tightly, she could barely breathe. Within a mere minute, he had her in almost total sensory deprivation, save for her hearing. Grimmjow tucked her neatly under one arm and pressed his lips to the soft white blanket where he knew her head to be.

"You better pray, for your own sake, that you didn't waste too much juice on them… or you're going to wish you would've just let those bitches rot! Jesus, stop shaking, if I wanted to kill you…or worse…believe me, I'd have already done it! *sigh* …Besides, if you knew where I was taking you, you'd just relax and enjoy the ride."

...

As they approached their destination, she heard a child crying. Without giving her advanced warning, Grimmjow hurled the contents of the blanket onto the cold floor of the decimated building. The impact with the concrete floor was painful, but she thought little of it as she stared at the remains of the lifeless figure lying prone on the ground. Her eyes widened as recognition and terror wrenched at her heartstrings.

"I-Ichigo-"

"Well? Heal Him."

She looked back at Grimmjow…had she heard him correctly?  
…Her suspicions had been confirmed, Grimmjow had not done this. After all, why kill a man just to turn around and save him? But if it wasn't Grimmjow, then…oh please no, she thought. As she began to heal, dread and curiosity gnawed at her, she just had to know…

"Who did this to him?"

"Ulquiorra."

It was just as she'd feared. The rest of the conversation was brief. Grimmjow explained, what he believed, was Ulquiorra's rationale for destroying Ichigo. Orihime remained silent as she continued healing…only she knew differently. She knew it was her defiance and love for her friends that had spurned Ulquiorra's anger and hatred on Ichigo.

Grimmjow further went on to explain how the Fourth Espada had marked Ichigo in such a manner as to clearly claim him, a strategically placed hole in the victim's chest was Ulquiorra's signature alone. It was at this point, the hollow child became inconsolable. Little Nel cried and shrieked her way through the entire epic story of the battle. Orihime couldn't help but note the irony, as the child shouldered the blame of Ichigo's death on herself. Nel felt Ichigo's efforts to protect her impeded his ability to fight…Orihime knew better though. She tried her best to block out the lamenting child and focus her remaining strength into rejecting that damning mark left behind on Ichigo's body.

~ meanwhile ~

Ulquiorra had destroyed the human shinigami only minutes before. He needed recovery time, the battle with the Kurosaki boy had taken more out of him than he thought possible. Before going to his quarters to gather himself, curiosity overcame him. He had pushed Orihime towards violence...the manner in which he'd manipulated her...it was unforgivable. He was wracked with guilt and desperately needed to hear her in her room once more. He assumed by now she'd have cried herself to sleep, it wouldn't have been the first time. Walking by her room and hearing her peaceful, rhythmic breathing would do much to soothe his frayed nerves. His only remaining salvation was in knowing she would survive all this. He had achieved the necessary task of removing the only threat to Aizen's plans, therefore, the girl would no longer be considered a bargaining chip. Soon now, he would see her back to her world safely. …However, as he walked down the hallway leading to her room, he heard arguing in the distance.

"-dare you put this on me! I never even wanted to come here, I thought you'd calm down after a few hours went by. I mean. sure, we'd beat on her a bit… But then we were supposed to leave! I didn't know you planned to kill her!"

"YOU KNEW SHE HAD POWERS AND YOU NEVER, ONCE, SAID SHIT ABOUT THEM! WE ARE DISGRACED NOW! LORD AIZEN WILL FIND OUT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE'LL FUCKING DO TO-"

Despite the worry which now filled his mind, Ulquiorra remained stoic. He calmly walked into Orihime's room, or rather, what was left of it. He scrutinized the two women remaining in it, his eyes never left their faces for a moment. They looked back at him with palpable apprehension and fear, awaiting judgment from Lord Aizen's executioner.

"Tell me what is the meaning of this."

Their blank stares and quivering lips told him everything.

"Who did this?," Ulquiorra asked as he surveyed the cracked walls, the bloodstained couch, and the pieces of blanket scattered throughout what remained of Orihime's living quarters. The two women briefly exchanged a glance at one another, and finally, Loly spoke up.

"Grimmjow."

"…I see."

~ minutes later ~

Grimmjow was still voicing his disgruntlement at having been cheated of his due "prey," when suddenly, Ichigo's hand moved. Nel and Orihime watched in wonder as Ichigo's eyes began twitching and his lips pursed. His eyes were concentrated solely on Orihime.

"Ichigo-"

Grimmjow looked on with a greedy smile. He clasped his hands together in anticipation and chose that moment to reveal his true intentions.

"I want to fight him when he's in peak condition, so shut the hell up and heal him faster! Ulquiorra will be here the minute he recognizes an increase in that riatsu, so hurry up before that-"

And suddenly, the Fourth Espada appeared directly behind Grimmjow, before he could even utter another word. Ulquiorra's anger was palpable, though still his voice remained in control and betrayed nothing.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow? I'm asking you a question. Why are you intentionally healing an enemy that I defeated? …No answer?"

An uncomfortably long silence followed when he stared down both Grimmjow and Orihime. She looked away from him. Deep inside, she felt as though she was betraying both of the men she loved. She was healing Ichigo only to be slaughtered once more…and she was healing Ulquiorra's enemy. It was a no win situation for all involved.  
The arguing escalated.

"...In any case, that woman has been entrusted to my care by Lord Aizen, hand her over."

"Blow me!"

The battle between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra began quickly afterwards. As ceros began to fly and explode around the room, Orihime clutched the child to her and put a shield between herself and the onslaught. The riatsu released inside the room was overwhelming and it was all she could do to maintain the shield. She could barely hear snippets of Grimmjow's barrage of insults, as they were periodically interrupted by the sounds of pillar structures collapsing.

It appeared as though Ulquiorra had the upper hand until Grimmjow made an odd move towards Ulquiorra's chest cavity. Then, a black void filled the space around and engulfed him. As quickly as the battle had begun, it was now over.

The space was now open as blue skylight poured over them. Orihime removed the comforting golden shield. She now anxiously awaited an explanation as Grimmjow brushed himself off.

"What did you do to him?" Orihime's mind was reeling, she caught as much of his response as she was able to, given the overwhelming worry she now felt for Ulquiorra.

"I used a Caja Negacion… …it's another dimension… …not meant to be used against powerful Espada… …he'll break out of it in two or three hours max …so hurry up and heal him."

As he explained everything, Orihime's mind was filled with relief, she'd gotten the gist of things. She knew that although Ulquiorra was not here, he would survive and return soon. She was almost through healing Ichigo. She was able to reject the hollow hole on his chest and his wounds were all but a memory. She had been able to do some good, at least.

It was small comfort to her, still, Orihime would take her meager victories wherever she could find them. She knew her worries were far from over. She prayed that, somehow when this was all over, Ulquiorra would forgive her…

* * *

Author's Comments:

Ok, I'll be the first to say "it's really hard to re-invent the wheel" ...but, I kinda had to write the chapter like this or else risk leaving a huge gaping hole which many would find inconsistent and distracting. (I know I would've.) You'll have to trust me that leaving a hole like that really would've taken away from this fan-fic. ...I really felt like Orihime here..."my hands were tied!"In any case,

I hope you enjoyed it,

-nic ;-)

p.s. please R&R!


	10. The Void

::::::The Void:::::

* * *

Ulquiorra had been submerged in total darkness for only a few minutes. He was preoccupied, trying to decipher the reasoning behind Grimmjow's abduction of Orihime for the purpose …of healing a dead soul reaper? …Ridiculous. Grimmjow was a fool and his continued insubordination would cease to be tolerated from this moment on. He was as good as dead. As for Orihime? …All things considered, she didn't appear to be harmed or in any immediate danger.

Ulquiorra knew he needn't worry. Soon, regardless of where she was or who she was with, she'd be brought back to him…eventually. Aizen had decreed this days ago… Orihime's placement in the fifth tower was pinnacle to the success of the mission and would be carried out whether he was present or not. *sigh* Now, if only he could determine the best method for getting out of this Negacion…

…Then, as if to intentionally interrupt his productive train of thought, a recorded warning from Aizen echoed throughout the empty black space…

"Welcome, fallen Arrancar, to Caja Negacion …or as I've come to call it, the 'Void.' This area of detention was designed to keep undesirables from being among the general populous and further disrupting the order of things. Please bear in mind that this is a punishment. I advise you to take this time to reflect upon the action or behavior which has forced your superior to imprison you here. Now, prepare yourself for a most unpleasant experience as the program will begin momentarily..."

Ulquiorra had heard of such detention areas, but it was unknown as to what degree of damage they could inflict upon Espada, if any at all. It had been said that the Caja Negacion were portable prisons designed to hold a troublesome insubordinate, indefinitely, if necessary. It was also rumored that they were only a step above death itself. In any case, it would take him hours to create a garganta strong enough to break through a dimension of vacuumed space…

A small dulcet tone emitted a soft frequency in the black nothingness surrounding him. It wasn't unpleasant, but Ulquiorra could see how an insecure creature with less resolve would see it as a means to panic. Especially, having just listened to Aizen's intimidating speech. Still, being alone in complete and utter darkness was unnerving in itself…even to a solitary creature, like the 4th Espada. He began to focus his riatsu and concentrate on creating the spatial rift. Perhaps trying a destination other than Hueco Mundo would be a good place to start. A lesser hollow would instinctively seek to return home, therefore, it seemed a logical step to choose a different destination. …Especially, if one wished to avoid setting off some of the programs' offensive directives that Aizen's technology was famous for. As he focused on a rift to Earth, a small globe of light began to appear just off of his left shoulder. He turned around quickly and braced himself for the coming battle. …Only this battle wouldn't be like anything he'd ever experienced before…

The soft light developed into a life-size image which became clearer and more opaque, the closer he got to it. It played in much the same manner as Aizen's recording, only the image was more fluid and much more realistic than a mere disembodied voice. The flickering image peaked his curiosity. He moved towards it, momentarily forgetting his plans of escape. He kept glancing back over his shoulder, where was the source of the projection coming from? …His eyes saw all, yet there was nothing anywhere…only blackness, emptiness, truly a void.

He continued on, closing the distance between himself and the forming images. The graphics became sharper still, the closer in proximity he became. When it seemed as though he could almost touch them, the pictures became crystal clear, it was practically life-like. He could clearly see …a girl…

The beauty before him was all too familiar. It was his Orihime. She was naked and bent down, kneeling over…something. And then the still life image began to move of its own accord. The likeness of Orihime was now on her knees in front of…(another image came into view)…Aizen? Ulquiorra froze as the entire spectacle unfolded before him.

The scene took place in Lord Aizen's chambers. He was standing in front of his chair while smiling down at the girl with anticipation and intense satisfaction. He was casually leaning over her, her head at waist level. He reached his hand behind her head and bent her forward as he pushed his hips slightly towards her. And just as his erection made it's way toward her gaping mouth, her eyes widened, as she turned her head away at the last possible second. Aizen furrowed his brows and paused as Orihime cleared her throat to speak…

"P-Please Lord Aizen, I'm not…I don't want to do this. …It has only been a few days since Ulquiorra passed away…," she said as she intentionally looked away from Aizen and down at the floor.

Aizen quickly gathered himself into his hakama and smiled benevolently at Orihime, like a father to a daughter.

"My dear, you know, I am truly sorry for your loss. My only wish is to welcome you into the fold as one of us. You don't have anyone left to see to your needs. Your friends have abandoned you. Please forgive me, Orihime, but I assumed you needed comfort from me. I would never dream of pushing you into something you don't wish to do."

"…I-I honestly don't even know what I'm doing here…," she said looking around the room, blushing, and trying to cover herself with her hands. She was thoroughly embarrassed and confused.

"Oh, well then, I think I see the problem. …Here you are, my dear, please feel free to cover yourself up." Aizen said continuing to smile kindly while handing her a small white towel.

Aizen sat down in his chair and pressed a concealed button which was attached to it. A small vial of liquid appeared before him out of a small panel on the chair's left side. He collected the tube, swiftly, with one hand while his other reached out for her. She never saw him coming as he suddenly grabbed (a very shocked) Orihime by her hair and forcibly tilted her head back. Her face was now aimed towards the ceiling, exposing her throat.

(Ulquiorra instinctively tried to help her, but his ceros were deflected by an invisible barrier that blocked his way. …He took a deep breath and refocused himself. In his mind he knew that this was not reality, he verbally reprimanded himself, "…that is not her, this is not real…" Even so, he was forced by the void to remain an involuntary spectator. The apparitions were so vivid and disturbing to him, and still, they continued…)

…As Orihime opened her mouth to scream, Aizen poured the liquid contents of the vial down her throat. Before she choked on the thick fluid, he held her nose and forcibly sat her upright.

"Now be a good girl, and swallow it for me...yes, that's it."

Tears streamed down her face as she obeyed him. Aizen released his hold on her head. She backed away from him shaking and holding herself tightly, one hand clutching her towel futilely against her naked body and the other clutching her sore neck.

"What did you give-," Orihime stopped mid sentence as she shook violently once, and then fell to the floor unceremoniously. Her towel fell off slightly, exposing her upper body and breasts to Aizen.

He was thoroughly enjoying the view as Gin entered Aizen's chambers. Gin did a quick survey of the room before approaching Aizen. As usual, Gin's hands were behind his back and his face betrayed nothing but the mask of an ever-present smile.

"You rang, Aizen? *tsk, tsk* …Did you wear her out already? You really should learn to have a little more patience with your _toys_. After all, 'life's a journey, not a destination'…or so I've read…"

"I need you and Szayel to procure me more of this serum, since apparently, the original dose is not optimal for this specimen," he said deepening his frown.

"Or, to translate, she didn't ravage you when you snapped your fingers?…*laugh,* …Go figure. I warned you, this girl would be tricky, given her increased abilities."

"Initially, she was quite willing, but the effects wore off within minutes."

"Oh well, we'll just have to give her more-"

Aizen held up the empty glass tube to Gin.

"…Well, it seems you already have... Tell you what, Aizen? How about I, personally, help you refine the dosage? ...Just this once…"

Ulquiorra watched with revulsion as Gin removed a large silver metallic syringe from his pocket. The Fourth Espada watched, powerlessly, as Gin inelegantly propped the girl up into a sitting position and injected the contents of the needle into her neck. Her head flopped down onto his shoulder when he released her.

Within moments, she came to. Her eyes immediately fixed upon Gin, while her hands grasped him hard by his throat. As he turned towards her, attempting to extricate her fingers, her demeanor began to visibly soften. Her hands slowly fell away. She then placed her palms gently on either side of his face and began kissing him slowly…and then, quite passionately. Her towel fell completely off of the rest of her body, she paid it no mind. As Gin broke the kiss to address Aizen, she moved her hands within his robes, massaging his length until he was hard and ready. She continued to kiss down his neck and move steadily south from there. ...Once her mouth was securely fastened onto his arousal, she slowly began to move her head up and down in a fluid motion.

"Uhhnn….this is amazing, Aizen. Szayel is a Guinness!"

Ulquiorra turned away from the lurid display, his hands were trembling with suppressed fury.

"Well now, it appears the first round's on me," Aizen said laughing while Orihime's doppelganger continued waxing Gin.

…Ulquiorra reflected back on how he had fed on the souls of demons and destroyed his enemies leaving only bloody entrails in his wake, but _this_ was the first time he could ever remember feeling physically ill since becoming a hollow. …And it was only the beginning, for hours on end, he endured the disturbingly twisted images of Orihime being raped, bound, and tortured.

In every vision, she screamed and cried out. In some, she even called for him, "Ulquiorra," to save her. He tried to turn away countless times, but every new direction would yield more images of her being abused in various positions and with a variety of despicable characters.

To his left, Grimmjow was raping her in her living quarters. To his right, Szayel had her barely clothed, strapped to a machine, while he probed her body with all manner of instruments…her hairpins were carelessly tossed on a metal tray table next to her… In yet another, Yammy made her heal his injuries again and again, only to savagely beat her afterwards every single time. …In all of them, she was completely helpless and her free will was forcibly taken from her…

It wasn't long before he became a raw bundle of nerves and couldn't focus on anything, though he knew he had to get out of here. He finally closed his eyes. He needed to calm down and concentrate. …Think, think…was this real? No. He knew better than this. He forced his mind to remember that this was a subjective form of punishment for whichever hollow resided within.

Apparently, the torment was specific to the void's occupant. Ulquiorra wondered what the other hollows before him saw when placed here. What were their fears? What were their reactions when they were subjected to them again and again? Who would have the strength or resolve to fight after reliving their worst nightmares over and over? It was no wonder why none had ever returned from here. They had probably all gone mad.

Once more, he attempted to muster his strength and energy through his fingertips and open a rift. Once the first stream of power had emanated from his fingers, all previous images faded away. At first, Ulquiorra assumed he'd found a breakthrough. And then a new apparition appeared directly in his line of sight. He tried to tune it out, however, this new mirage was the worst one yet…

It was subtle at first…a mere apparition of his beautiful angel appeared before him sleeping on a large rectangular cushion, a distinct smile played around her lips. She looked so peaceful, and it was such a contrast to the other horrific images. Abandoning his current efforts to escape, Ulquiorra watched her, entranced. For what appeared to be moonlight, poured over her and illuminated the small room she was in. As Ulquiorra approached, the image of the room focused itself into sharper detail. The layout of the room in the vision had a small twin bed near a window with a closet directly across. Orihime was naked, wrapped up in a thin grey quilted bedspread. Ulquiorra, instinctively, knew this room wasn't hers…just like he also knew, this room was not in Hueco Mundo…

A fuzzy image of a hand wrapped around her waist from behind her, the owner of it was obscured from his view. She purred softly while laying on her side as this hand stroked her body, from her breasts to her stomach. Slowly, the hand pulled back the sheet and then pulled her down and onto her back. Ulquiorra could clearly see a large blurry figure of a man mount her while she moaned softly all the while. The figure continued to caress her body while simultaneously entering her. The figure began increasing his rhythm and pace as she began breathing heavily. She was clearly enjoying every moment with this man. Her eyes remained open as her hands grasped the man's back in excited desperation. Her moaning became more audible…

Ulquiorra recognized the pitch of her voice and knew she was close to orgasm. He desperately needed to know the idenity of this man, the distorted images of him were maddening. Moreover, the vision of Orihime remained ever clear and vivid …too vivid. Ulquiorra found himself becoming more anxious and angered by the display in front of him. For all he could see of the man, it could very well be him! …But this was a form of punishment, so he knew that could never be. He continued to watch Orihime's body contort in pleasure as she came, her eyes remaining open and wide. He made a note of this, as her eyes never remained open when she was climaxing with him…

"…Ooooh, Ichigo…"

Ulquiorra used sonido to approach the room to strangle the figure and was stopped, once more, by an invisible barrier which blocked his way. He slammed his fists into the barrier. Immediately, the entire image became crystal clear. Ichigo Kurosaki was the man continuing to thrust himself deeply into Orihime as she shook convulsively beneath him. He clasped her hands in his and continued to move steadily within her. She peered lovingly into his eyes and whispered,

"Ichigo, my love, come with me"

"I'm so close, Orihime, …!…"

Ulquiorra watched, morosely, as Ichigo collapsed into Orihime, smiling while embracing her tenderly…just the way, Ulquiorra assumed, she'd always wanted. Ichigo then kissed her passionately as he rolled around with her playfully in the sheets on his bed. He watched as Ichigo mischievously nibbled and licked her lips, stroked her hair, and nuzzled himself into her neck. She, in turn, laughed and bounced around with him for what seemed like forever…they looked like the ideal couple, perfect, and newly in love.

What remained of Ulquiorra's will sank into the pit of his stomach. His blackened nails sunk deep into his palms as he waited for this unbridled display of love-making to end…

The need to look away was great, but not as great as the need to watch her face and see how blissful she looked. She was positively glowing, she was so damn happy …with her Ichigo. Intense pain and hatred cut Ulquiorra deeply, he had never seen her look so completely delighted and content before. …She had never had these reactions when she was with him. He had never even heard her laugh.

Oh, how he hated this cursed place! He hated the perfect love he knew Ichigo and Orihime were destined to share. And too soon, his hollowed body would turn to dust, and he'd lose her forever. …And so, for that, he hated her too. He hated her for making him fall so deeply for her, developing feelings he'd never had before, and now wished he'd never known. Yes, in this moment; he truly hated that woman, her Ichigo, their love, and all of the other petty weaknesses humans had…

Ulquiorra closed his eyes against the intertwined images of the two lovers. Anger motivated him to shut himself off from everything that surrounded him and focus solely on leaving this personal hell. Within moments of regaining his hardened resolve, he managed to open up a small garganta and walked determinedly through it...

* * *

He appeared in Aizen's vast and empty throne room. Much more time had passed in the void than he had realized….Aizen and the rest of the Espada had already gone on ahead to do battle with the remaining Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squad on Earth. As Gin once foretold, Ulquiorra had been entrusted to protect Las Noches in Aizen's absence.

Looking around the room at the top of the fifth tower, he saw…her. Here she was waiting for him, as he knew she would be.

He was still shaken from his harrowing experience in the void. Images of her naked body entangled with that Shinigami, were still burned into his mind. The Fourth Espada could barely suppress his wrath.

He walked towards her purposefully, his eyes never leaving her, as he watched her every move. …All thoughts of her, now toxic…her sycophantic behavior, her sad eyes, and her anxious expression…only enraged him further.

Still, as always, he approached her calmly…

"Lord Aizen no longer needs you. There's no one left to protect you. You're finished.

You will die here on your own, with no one here to hold on to…

…Are you afraid?"

…

* * *

From the Author: I hope you're all enjoying this! Please read and Review!

(And for those of you that have been reviewing...THANKYOU SO MUCH, YOU KEEP ME GOING! ;-) )

XOXO,

-nic

p.s. Ever notice how thin the line is between LOVE and HATE ? (...that was my inspiration for this chapter...)


	11. Her Perspective

:::::Her Perspective:::::

* * *

Dear Diary,

…So much has happened since Ulquiorra-…well, since the last time I saw him. I'm not even sure where to begin… I'll start where I left off from my last entry…I have to keep writing or I'll go crazy.

(Besides, it's not like I can tell anyone else at this point. I can't face my friends…not yet. They would notice the changes immediately and demand to know what happened. I would have to explain everything. …I hope they can forgive me, but I just…I just can't.)

….

So…I had finally escaped from my cell, sort of. Grimmjow stopped the two Arrancar girls from killing me. Only, he wasn't really helping me, he only wanted to use me to heal Ichigo.

And then, like I knew he would, Ulquiorra came for me. But I was under orders from Grimmjow to heal Ichigo…besides, he is my friend and he was dying. What else could I have done? Still…I knew I was defying Ulquiorra and I felt guilty about that...strange huh? I couldn't even look him in the eye when he asked what I was doing there. I kept feeling like I was violating his trust and letting him down. After all, Ulquiorra has been my solace when there was nobody else...

Then again, he said some horrible things to me about my friends that were unforgivable. I still don't know why he turned on me like that. …He doesn't understand humans or the relationships that we share. If he did, he never would have said those cruel things to me. …Still, I shouldn't have hit him. (Diary, I can't tell you how much I regret that…) And, to add insult to injury, the next time he sees me, he finds me with Grimmjow and healing his enemy? What must Ulquiorra have thought of me?

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra began fighting over possession of me. I had never seen two Espada fight each other before. (I hate when people fight about me and I can't do anything to stop it.) …I could barely make out which Espada was throwing ceros at the other…until Ulquiorra disappeared into a vortex of some sort. I feared he was gone forever until everything was explained to me. I was so relieved to learn that he would be ok. (You see, Diary, it was at this point that I knew I loved him…and the realization of that terrified me. And I really needed to hear that he would be ok or I would have fallen to pieces…)

After hearing the good news, I felt stronger. I felt strong enough to refuse to heal anymore to satisfy Grimmjow's vendetta. What kind of a monster would I have been to make Ichigo go through more pain? Grimmjow was furious, I really thought he was going to kill me.

(…Sometimes I think maybe he should have. Maybe everyone would've been better off…Oh God, I shouldn't write things like this…I should be happy. But…I'm so alone right now…Where was I? Oh right, Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow.)

I thought he was going to kill me and I had pretty much decided to let him. And then Ichigo stood up, half-dead, and agreed to allow the fight to continue. He even insisted that I heal Grimmjow's injuries too. …I did what I was told and healed them both.

And then they fought. At first Ichigo was just countering whatever Grimmjow did. I don't think Ichigo had the heart to kill him. After all, Grimmjow had just saved a soul reaper's life. Who knew an Espada could fight honorably?

But then, and I barely overheard this, Grimmjow told Ichigo that I was raped. (The look of pity that Ichigo gave me, it made me wish I could have told him the truth right there. I wish I could have confessed everything about my relationship with Ulquiorra. Then maybe, he wouldn't have thought of me as a victim.) Of course after that was said, Ichigo began fighting for real. (I guess he was trying to protect what he thought was left of my honor, *sigh*…if he only knew.)

Each of them began trying to kill the other. (You'll have to trust me on this one, Diary, it was an awful thing to have to witness. I remember feeling nothing but guilt and worry because all of this was my fault.)

And then Nel and I got in the way of the fight. They were moving so fast and the ceros were flying so randomly. (I guess I should have thought to put up my shield, but things were so intense that I'd forgotten it.) Ichigo got between us and one of Grimmjow's ceros. …And then I felt the presence of that horrible mask. (I don't know why, exactly, but it really terrifies me…even to this day.)

Ichigo's mask was just like my Brother's. That mask consumed Sora's spirit and made him a slave to his hunger for souls, mine in particular. Despite my shame at doubting Ichigo, because of that mask, I could never look at him the same way again. (I knew then that Ichigo and I were never meant to be.)

Of Course, Ichigo won the fight. He said he would win and he has never ever broken a promise like that.

There was another fight right after that with this slimy Espada, (I think he was the 5th), named Nnoitra. Not only did this guy not fight fair, but he made his lackey (Telsa? Tesla? Telnet?, *sigh* …whatever.) hold onto me and watch, helplessly, while Nnoitra brutally beat and tortured Ichigo again and again! I didn't think it would ever end until…

(And here's where things really get interesting. It turns out Nel, the little arrancar child I told you about a few pages ago, was really an Ex-Espada with amnesia! I know, it's crazy right? Oh and let me tell you, when she's in her adult form, she makes me look like an A-cup! OMG Diary! LOL! Well, at least I can still laugh at some things, that's a good sign, right Diary? …Okay, where were we? Oh, right…)

…Nel saved the day for us, by fighting off Nnoitra, until help arrived. I still can't believe how many of the Captains came from the Soul Society to help out Ichigo…and all because he came to help me. (God, it's no wonder I can't face them…look at all the trouble I've caused them.)

And then, just when I thought we were all saved. I get kidnapped…again. Before I could blink my eyes, I was brought back to the 5th Tower…where Aizen was waiting for me.

He actually welcomed me back…that man is so sick and cruel. He stood there calmly, telling me to smile and wait for him here, while he goes off to destroy my home, Karakura Town. He spoke to me while his General, Tousen, cast a spell to strand the captains (and the rest of us) in Hueco Mundo while he attacked the world of the living.

Aizen then broadcast an announcement to everyone, that it was my potential ability to awaken the Hougyoku that lured the captains here in the first place. He also broadcast that we were all trapped here, unable to aid our friends and family fighting for their lives in Karakura Town. (*sigh*…My abilities have caused nothing but problems.)

And then, just like that, Aizen and the rest of his forces left Las Noches and went to the world of the living…but not before Ulquiorra appeared. It was so odd, he just stepped out from behind Aizen's throne. I guess Grimmjow was right, somehow, Ulquiorra had managed to escape the Caja Negacion. (At first, I was so relieved that he was okay.)

But then, he started walking towards me. I saw the expression on his face. (Diary, if you could have seen it, you'd have wanted to run for nearest exit too.) There was a cold fury in his eyes that I'd never seen before…it frightened me.

His footsteps echoed in the loud room and every step he took towards me, I trembled in fear. It seemed like it took him a long time to reach me. It felt like forever…and I had too much time to think about all the trouble I had caused everyone….

(Alright Diary, from here on, things really go downhill and it's very hard to write about. It will probably take me forever just to write it all down, as I'll probably need to stop and grab a tissue every now and then…Ok *deep breath*.)

Ulquiorra stood across from me. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke. Finally, he spoke. The things he said were so awful, it's like he wanted to hurt me…again. I don't know what happened in that negacion that he was trapped in, but I felt like something had changed in him. He looked at me like I was his enemy or like he was trying to punish me for something. Was it for healing Ichigo? ..I wasn't sure. …But, I tried to explain my side of things to him…but he only took my words and turned them against me. He made me feel so powerless…

(I wish I could go back in time and re-do everything. …I should have thrown my arms around him and held him close to me. I should have poured my heart out to him and let him know that I was sorry for everything.)

…Once more, Ichigo came to my rescue. (I never asked anyone to try and save me the first time, much less a second. To be honest, after the things I'd witnessed about Ichigo, I wasn't entirely happy to see him. I still maintain that I could have handled things on my own with Ulquiorra…and given what eventually happened, I really wish I had.)

Ichigo and Ulquiorra fought and fought...I'm amazed there was a building left standing. And despite Ichigo being in several fights prior to this one, he seemed stronger somehow. (Even back then, I knew it was the mask…)

Ulquiorra taunted Ichigo about me being beyond the point of rescue. (I wonder if my facial expressions betrayed me? I wonder if Ichigo noticed that I wasn't defending myself? ….How could I? It was all true.) Still, I had to be there. I'd vowed, if the opportunity came to save my friends, I would be there.

It wasn't long before an opportunity presented itself. Ichigo left himself open to a fatal strike…I saw Ulquiorra swing his blade. I reacted quickly and shielded Ichigo from the blow. …The look Ulquiorra gave me, it was pure rage. He asked me what I thought I was doing by interfering in their fight. 'Why protect him now and not earlier?' …And then he began to launch into a detailed explanation. (Diary, it was awful! I knew he was about to tell Ichigo about 'us,' Ulquiorra and me and EVERYTHING we had done together! I wanted the floor to swallow me up so I wouldn't have to face either of them.)

Ichigo, (sensing my discomfort?), told Ulquiorra that 'none of it mattered.' (I'd never been so happy to have him as a friend in my whole life. He had spared me a lifetime of humiliation.) He then thanked me for my help, but warned me not to get involved again.

And then, while I was sitting on the sidelines, the two arrancar girls attacked me…again. I don't know why they attacked me, but one of them said I was a 'freak.' (I'm not sure why, but, that comment still stings to this day. Given that they are dead now it shames me to say it, but part of me is relieved. They could have hurt or killed me, oops, I mean "us.")

The two girls began pulling my hair and ripping my clothes. They knew that Aizen's temporary protection of me was gone. Ichigo noticed them and tried to help me, but Ulquiorra blocked his way. Both Ichigo and I thought he was helping them…until he firmly told the girls that wasn't the case.

(…I'm still confused about that. I have often wondered if Ulquiorra: (1) knew Yammy and Uryu were only seconds away; (2) …only wanted Ichigo to focus on the fight he was already in; or (3)…(and I truly believe this, looking back) perhaps Ulquiorra wanted me to stand on my own…like, I believe, he always knew I could. After all, Ulquiorra has been the only man in my life to ever believe me to be capable of holding my own. He had told me on many occasions that I possessed strength and a strong will.)

It was the first time nobody around was going to protect me. And I felt something I hadn't felt in ages…peace of mind. I was glad nobody was risking their life for me. That is, until Yammy and Uryu Ishida entered the room. It was chaotic...

The last ones left standing were Uryu, Me, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra. (Of course, leave it to Ichigo to assign Uryu to protect me while the fight with Ulquiorra continued.) After that, Ichigo transformed into that scary hollow version of himself with that mask.

Ulquiorra and Ichigo resumed their fight, only this time, they left the Dome of Las Noches. I'm still not sure what compelled me to follow the two of them out of the dome, but I…I just knew I had to be there.

As I asked Uryu to take me to them, I could feel a change in spiritual pressure…a stronger riatsu had emerged from Ulquiorra. Instinctively, I knew it was stronger than Ichigo's by far. I was worried about Ichigo…and, for some reason, Ulquiorra too (intuition?)…

And as Uryu and I were making our way to the top of the dome, I felt another change in riatsu…this one was much larger than the last. We both saw the black light emerging from beyond the dome. It covered everything and it felt heavy, like a weight had been placed over my heart. Now, I knew why I felt the need to be here. I sensed the Death.

When Uryu and I had finally reached our destination, I couldn't see much of anything, but I felt it. For some reason I cannot comprehend, I felt the pull to look up. And that's when I saw him. Ulquiorra…or at least, that's what the sound of his voice told me. His form had completely changed. His body had become that of a nightmare.

He was a black figure with few human-like features remaining. He had black furred arms and legs, long white horns, and a long, spiked tail! And he was currently using that tail to strangle Ichigo! And all while talking to me…the nightmare told me to watch closely as Ichigo lost his life. Ulquiorra had a renewed cruelty and darkness to him that I'd never seen before. It consumed him in this form. …I begged him to stop.

Suddenly, I saw the massive hollow hole appear in Ichigo's chest. It was so much bigger than the last one I'd healed. I knew this time, my abilities would be of no use to him… There was a strange expression etched on Ichigo's lifeless face…it was as if a permanent look of shock had frozen on his face when death took him. He looked like a broken doll… And then, that black hearted monster removed his tail from Ichigo's throat and dropped him from an unimaginable height. If he wasn't dead, he certainly would be after a fall like this.

I probably screamed, I can't really remember. I know I used my rikka to catch Ichigo's body to try and ease the fall. A moment later, I heard a sound of air shifting around me, and Ulquiorra's distorted form was towering directly over me. (Now, if he had asked, I would have admitted that I was scared.)

He told me my powers were useless and I would not be able to save Ichigo this time. Still, I had to try. Uryu distracted Ulquiorra while I rushed over to try and revive Ichigo. (Looking back, I should have been worried about Uryu too. All I could think about was that look on Ichigo's face and how it was my fault that it was there…)

I looked hopelessly at the damage done to Ichigo's body. Ulquiorra had been right, I could do nothing. I started to lose my grip on reality….What should I do? What should I do? What could I do?

I don't know how much time went by while I was frozen in panic. I snapped out if it when I saw Uryu's body sail by me. How had I forgotten about Uryu? Ulquiorra was coming towards us…I didn't know what he would do, but the look in his eyes was ruthless. I tried to shield us, but that was useless too... With a mere twitch of his fingers, Ulquiorra destroyed every shield I could muster.

He kept approaching…I was helpless and terror overtook my heart. I remember screaming…  
…And then 'IT' appeared out of nowhere, wearing Ichigo's body.

This grotesque, hollowed version of Ichigo came forth because I had somehow summoned it. (I still don't know how…maybe I have some darkness in me.) The hollow being in front of me was not Ichigo, was it? It was a dark entity, despite its' white horned mask and features. It wore Ichigo's body like a rag, but it definitely wasn't him. Or, at least, he wasn't the one in control at this point.

The first cero Hollow-Ichigo fired at Ulquiorra nearly took out Uryu and I with it! I felt like our situation had not improved, and now we had two supreme enemies to contend with. Hollow-Ichigo would not be reasoned with, I don't even think he understood us. All he craved was battle and death…and he had his sights on Ulquiorra. The fight was grossly uneven, Ulquiorra never had a chance.

Everything had changed, Ulquiorra was now on the defensive. Both Uryu and I gasped in shock as we watched Hollow-Ichigo standing there waving around a blackened severed arm…Ulquiorra's arm! And then the Ichigo-creature threw it back at Ulquiorra, like a taunt! Several lightening-fast attacks happened at once, within moments, the Ichigo-creature was standing on Ulquiorra's fallen form on the ground. Ichigo had won…sort of.

Only, winning the battle wasn't enough for this bloodthirsty creature. It was without mercy. It continued to pummel attack after attack at Ulquiorra, lying helpless, on the ground beneath its' feet. As the ceros flew, my shield barely held to protect Ishida and I from the storm of riatsu.

Although Ulquiorra could regenerate some parts of his body, it was slow going. The creature seemed to enjoy breaking Ulquiorra again and again. Uryu tried to stop the hollow creature from tormenting Ulquiorra further…and then it turned on Uryu, too, as it stabbed him through the chest. (…Perhaps being a Quincy was the only thing that saved Uryu from an instant death.)

It's hard to remember, but I must have screamed…because, suddenly, I had drawn Hollow-Ichigo's attention. It spoke, 'I'll help you.' I now knew that I was the reason this creature had risen out of Ichigo and continued the fight.

As the Ichigo-creature began to advance on me, Ulquiorra fronted a final attack. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but suddenly, a light poured from the sky into Ichigo and he began to return to his former state. The hollow hole in his chest closed up. His consciousness slowly regained control as he laid on the ground.

I rushed over to aid him, the look Ulquiorra gave me was troubling. It was as if he had finally conceded the fight…and it included me. His only request was that Ichigo finish him off. Ichigo refused.

…And then, Ulquiorra's black wings began to turn to ash and dust. He just started to crumble away. Once more, he asked to be killed. He said if Ichigo didn't kill him, this would never end…(I'm still trying to figure out what that means.) And, once more, Ichigo refused.

Ulquiorra's wings continued to dissolve, only a bit faster than before. He turned and looked at me for the first time since the battle ended. His face had one of the saddest expressions I have ever seen. (That expression haunts my dreams when I try to sleep.)

He asked me if I was scared of him as he reached out to me. (He had, finally, reached out to me.) 'No', I told him…as I reached out to him.

…But all I was able to grasp were a few stray bits of ash that (somehow) clung to my fingertips, …before he faded away altogether. And then he was gone from me.

(I would never tell this to anyone…but, I swear, I was able to hear his last thoughts. I heard him tell himself that he had found his heart when he reached out for me… And I thought I'd gone crazy…until I felt it…a distinct heartbeat from within me. It didn't match my own…it was much faster than mine. It didn't scare me for some reason. The rhythm was soothing and comforting…)

….

The War ended not long after that, though Aizen and Gin's bodies were never recovered…Karakura town remained ignorantly bliss to all of it…Soul society resumed it's daily goings-on…and Ichigo and Rukia began openly dating, poor Uryu.

And as for Me? I came home to find 3 weeks worth of piled up Garbage smelling up my kitchen, a dust-covered apartment whose rent was mysteriously paid up for the next 2 years, and all of my neighbors completely oblivious to my mysterious disappearance (compliments of the Soul Society)…even my grades were still straight A's….

…..

So what now Diary? Should we get up? Or should I sleep today away too…  
I still can't deal with the present. I just can't face it yet. How do you tell all of your celebrating friends that you're 12 weeks pregnant? How do you tell them about your 14 failed attempts to bring back the father of your baby from a few ashes?…I'm so tired, diary. And I'm finding it harder and harder to get myself out of bed…

…And thanks for listening to me, Diary. It's silly, your only a bit of paper, binding, and string…still, I'm grateful.

*sigh*

I'm carrying the baby of a powerful hollow and I don't know what to do…

(Can you hear me, Ulquiorra? …I-I'm so scared…)

...

...

* * *

:::::His Mission:::::

* * *

~ Orihime slept, restlessly, once more…

She failed to notice the stranger who had entered her apartment. She paid no mind when he approached her nightstand. And she remained oblivious when he removed her Diary from the creaking wooden drawer...

And as the stranger left her slumbering in her home, he read her thoughts aloud in the soft glow of a streetlamp, just outside. …As he got to the last page, he recited the last few words,

"'…I'm carrying the baby of a powerful hollow,'" the stranger sighed, "…Poor abused thing, this will never do," he muttered to himself.

He looked back at Orihime's apartment, one last time, before briskly continuing on his mission…the diary delicately tucked under one arm. ~

* * *

* * *

Author's Comments :

This took me...forever. It's not easy to try and channel the mind of a supernatural pregnant teenager...(I mean, you try it sometime.) ...Anyway, that's why I purposely wrote it like this. It's the way (I think/hope) she would've written in a journal of sorts.

I really hope everyone enjoys it, (Please, don't forget to R&R!)

-nic ;-)

p.s. Hint: The next chapt. will be more upbeat...have faith in me... :-)


	12. For the Greater Good

:::::For the Greater Good:::::

* * *

Soul Society Victory (DAY 1):  
The Ordinance made by the Squad One Captain of the 13 Court Guard was very clear and concise with little room for interpretation. "Any Hollows or Soul Reapers found to be in league with the traitor, Sosuke Aizen, were to be terminated upon site." The hunt for the enemy and any remaining Arrancar in Karakura Town began. Gin, Tousen, and Aizen's bodies were never found, therefore, it was assumed they could amass a new attack at any time. For the greater good, it was necessary for certain precautionary measures to be put in place.

Soul Society Victory (DAY 4):  
Karakura Town has been eradicated of all known hostiles. The announcement is distributed to all persons living within the vicinity of, and emanating a certain degree of spiritual pressure or sensitivity. Soul Society recruits are stationed throughout the town to ensure the area known as zone:1 remains "clean," or Hollow-free. Celebrations and festivities begin preparation, however, care of the wounded remains a top priority.

Soul Society Victory (DAY 8):  
An amendment is added to the standing ordinance. "Should any hollows be found in any zones on Earth deemed "Clean," they are to be eradicated on site. No quarter will be given to any being and/or persons aiding or abetting any spiritual enemy to Soul Society," *exception will be taken to entities assessed as having "hole" status, and therefore, privy to the right of konso.*

Soul Society Victory (DAY 10):  
The ordinance is extended to include "Hueco Mundo: This is for the greater good and deemed necessary and permissible during time of war. However, due to heavy casualties sustained by Soul Society, the deadline for eradication will be extended to 3 months in order to recoup said losses and form a capable battalion. Our Offensive will be headed by Squad Two's Captain Soifon along with the Stealth force, as well as any volunteers from remaining squads who wish to help aid the war effort. Volunteers must sign a roster for leave with permission from their designated Captains, respectively."

Soul Society Victory (DAY 11):  
…After many sleepless nights and three positive over-the-counter pregnancy tests, …Orihime Inoue discovers, she is with child. Due to her fear of discovery from Soul Society, damnation from her closest friends, and her deep sense of loss, …Orihime becomes a recluse, never straying far from the confines of her home...

* * *

:::::A Profound Truth:::::

It had been several weeks since the battle between Aizen's army and Soul Society. Orihime did not participate in the celebrations that preceded the war. She had remained in her apartment, still in mourning for the loss of her once-captor. Although she'd been in her home for several weeks, she felt most of her soul stayed behind and remained in Hueco Mundo.

She thought back to Ulquiorra's final moments, realizing only now how beautiful he truly was. It was only when he reached out to her that many of his inner hopes and fears were disclosed. For it was in his final moments that many of his thoughts had been unknowingly exposed to her.

She wasn't sure how it was possible, but she knew through and through, she had shared a bond with him on a cerebral level that humans were still unfamiliar with. That, or she was mad. But if she were crazy, how did she now know everything about him? She, somehow, knew his reasons for collaborating with Aizen, the true condition of his rapidly deteriorating health (which he'd kept hidden from her to save her sanity), and his feelings of admiration and…love…he'd held for her from almost the very beginning.

She had finally grasped how hard he had fought for his own kind. Ulquiorra was devout in his belief that hollows had the right to exist without persecution from Soul Society and the right to seek respite from eternal suffering. This had been his only reason for existence and he gave everything he had and more, to try and ensure a better world for Hollows. She now saw him for the unsung hero that he was.

And with this new knowledge, she was no longer innocent to the cruel ways of men. She knew how far down the rabbit hole went…she knew the extent to which Aizen had taken advantage of and betrayed these desperate hollow creatures. Hollows admired Aizen's fearlessness, his technology, and his brazen contempt of Soul Society. Hollows longed for his promises to cease their endless suffering.

…She couldn't help but take notice as the last of his Espada fell before their Lord Aizen. He did nothing to try and spare them. In fact, it was rumored that he aided in their demise, one by one. The Hollows, not unlike Soul Society, had become Aizen's latest victims …buying into the dreams of a torment-free existence that he had sold them.

Orihime had plenty of time to dissect her newfound knowledge of Ulquiorra, which comforted her… Still, she felt lost and alone, she desperately needed him beside her. She carried a secret which was becoming more profound by the week. She didn't dare tell anyone…she would be nothing but a liability to her friends. They would, once more, try to protect her from the onslaught. She knew in doing so, they too, would fall under the severe punishment and judgment of Soul Society.

Having no one to turn to…she began writing her feelings down in a journal and testing her abilities to try and bolster what little power she possessed. She would often pray to what remained of Ulquiorra's ashes, as well as her homage she had made for her Brother long ago. She placed both lovingly on her mantle and visited them several times each day, She missed them terribly.

Her shield ability had increased, but her attempts at rejecting the ashes were futile. Every attempt left her foggy-headed and lethargic…but the effort consumed her. She prayed every night and day for a breakthrough of some kind, a miracle…hope.

* * *

:::::A Man with a Plan:::::

Kisuke Urahara was an imaginative man of science and an observer of politics, though his attempts at either had proven to be a travesty. Still, he was intuitive beyond his years and had a vast knowledge of the order and purpose of things. There were few in Soul Society or the human world who could ever understand his precarious nature and odd attention to detail. So when his keen sense of observation warned him of the Soul Society's unprecedented ordinances and steady rise in power, he began to see a pattern and became disconcerted with the chaos that would ensue. He knew it would be a dangerous undertaking to change the current climate. Still, he already had a corrective strategy in mind…but it would be solely dependant upon _her_. …

There was an ominous presence on the wind that continued to haunt his thoughts…and it had begun the day she had returned home. He had sensed the unusual aura the moment Orihime Inoue returned from her imprisonment in Hueco Mundo. He immediately felt that something had been slightly 'off' about the girl. She wasn't acting like herself and reports from her friends were full of references to her inconsistent behavior, despondence, and isolation. Was she was avoiding them? It certainly appeared so.

…She was hiding _something_, of that, he was certain. But more than that, she was manifesting a spiritual distress on a level few would notice. He had only witnessed such an occurrence once during his long lifetime. Back in his youth, he'd been helpless to stop the devastation. However, today, he vowed that things would be altogether different. If his suspicions proved true, it would be providence…but he was getting ahead of himself. He needed more proof than a feeling of familiarity from an event that took place over 100 years past...

"Come in my friend. It has been a very long time since you visited me here, what troubles you, Kisuke?"

"Ishouda Hachigan, my-my, it has been a long time. Time is crucial, so let me come straight to the point. I need information from an aquaintance of yours...," the man in the green striped hat continued, "this concerns a girl that you helped aid in this war, before she was captured by Aizen."

"My dear Orihime, yes…such a tragedy to befall one so young. The poor thing is still human, and barely a woman, at that! I shudder to think of what she's been through."

"If what I fear has happened, her unfortunate circumstances may be just the beginning. Haven't you sensed it? The air is thick with spiritual residue, typically associated, with the hollification of a Shinigami. And I think it's coming from her…or rather, it has been since she came back to Karakura Town."

"Hmm…yes, I too, have felt a strangeness in the air. And now that you mention it, it does seem to be coming from the part of town that she resides in. I'm getting older, Kisuke. I never put it together."

"We can't be certain of anything, but you know her abilities better than I do. Is there some way we can verify this without alerting her? Young and foolish go hand in hand. In her fragile state, I don't want to drive her further away from us."

"I fear for her as well. Even from this distance I can sense the strong shield she has placed around her home, poor thing, it must be terribly draining on her. Still, if there was anyone who could slip through such a creation, it would be me."

"I was hoping you would say that, Hacchi. It would be best to keep this between you and me until we have confirmation."

"Given the lethal nature of the Soul Society Ordinance, I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

…..One stolen Diary and Two days later….

* * *

A visitor knocked on her door in the middle of the night, rousing her from her usual torrent of nightmares. She initially ignored the banging on her door. After all, it was a weekend and people drank…her home was similar to many others. She assumed her would-be intruder would give up eventually, realizing his mistake, despite the drunken stupor. Tonight was different, the knocking increased in intensity…and then a loud bang, and it was off its' hinges and thrown asunder on the other side of her living room. She slowly left her bedroom, threw on a bathrobe, and peered slowly around the corner to see several strangers standing in her home.

"We knew you were home," Uryu Ishida said in his typical matter-of-fact voice, "…and nobody has seen or heard from you in weeks. It took us awhile to figure it all out, each one of us assumed you'd been in contact with the other."

She looked around the room and recognized all of them, although she was quite surprised by the motley crew currently tripping over her furniture. She recognized Shinji, Hacchi, Hiyori, Uryu, Rukia, and blushed (of course) when she saw Ichigo. She knew she looked completely disheveled, a veritable train-wreck, and turned away slightly when she realized it had been days since her last shower. She nervously fidgeted with the terry-cloth belt on her pink, egg-stained bathrobe.

"W-Why are you here?" she asked timidly, looking away from them and towards the floor.

Orihime's voice was weak and raspy, very unlike her typically bubbly self that all her friends were used to. Everyone gasped as they saw her fuller form come into the glow of the nightlight that illuminated the sparsely decorated living room. She was at least 3 months along and her choice of nighttime attire did little to hide her distended figure.

"Orihime, we thought something had happened to you. We…uh, we were worried…" Rukia finished lamely.

After that, the silence in the room became deafening. Finally, Shinji looked sideways at the rest of them and said through gritted teeth,

"So, uh…who's the Daddy?"

"Shinji, you're an idiot," said Hiyori as she hit him hard on the head with her yellow flip-flop.

Rukia rushed to Orihime's side, placed her palms over her friends' hands, and explained:

"Listen, we're going to help get you through this. Everything is going to be ok, understand?"

"I don't need help. I'm fine, really." Inoue stated in a soft monotone voice as tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"You're obviously not fine. Look at yourself and this place! You're way over your head here and nobody is leaving until you agree to let us help you!" Ichigo said determinedly.

"You don't understand," Orihime stuttered over her words, "…none of you know. If you knew, your lives would be in danger. You have to leave here!"

"We know all about the father of this baby, Orihime, " said Kisuke Urahara stepping into the living room through an open window. Orihime sees her Diary within his grasp and gasped in horror! (Shinji looks at the others..."Did any of you know? ...cause' I didn't know."...Hiyori, once again, smacks him.) Kisuke tips his green-striped hat and continues,

"There's a good chance the fetus will probably have similar abilities. We also know that if the wrong people find out about this, you and your baby's lives are forfeit. I didn't come here to help you, as a matter of fact, I need your help, Orihime."

"How could I possibly…I can't even help mysel-"

"-You may or may not be aware of this, but the war between the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo was long in coming, longer than any of you know... And now, there has been a serious error in judgment. The invasion of Hueco Mundo by Soul Society is a fools errand. I don't believe genocide is the answer…countless Innocent lives will be lost on both sides, and eventually spill into the world of the living…unless we find an alternative solution quickly. But I do believe there is hope. My hope falls on you, Orihime Inoue. I need your help to avoid a bloodbath that will take place within 3 months. Our plan needs you and your baby-"

"-And if we are to be successful," Hacchi quickly interjected, "We, most especially, need Ulquiorra…Aizen's Fourth and only remaining Espada."

"But, but he isn't. He can't be…I've tried.." she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Well, that's where things get interesting. I have a theory…," and Kisuke Urahara continued his explanation with a slight grin.

…It seemed impossible, she'd never even thought…and yet, it was so simply really. She only hesitated for a heartbeat before giving Kisuke Urahara her reply.

…And down the rabbit hole she went…

* * *

Author's Comments

Please enjoy and P.S. Thankyou for your reading and reviewing...your comments help and influence me alot!

-Nic :-)

...Hope...it's a beautiful thing.


	13. Faith & Resurrection

:::::Faith & Resurrection:::::

* * *

"I can already sense the power within the fetus. This may actually change some things…Do you still have the ash samples? I'm aware that you haven't had much luck with them yourself, but the powerful new life patterns…well, let's just say it got me thinking in new directions. I feel with some additional reinforcements, we can negate Ulquiorra's destruction. This is, of course, if you'd be willing to try again?" Urahara asked.

…Orihime looked down at her stomach with awe. Could it be this simple?…She hadn't even considered the possibilities of what lay within…the answer was inside of her the whole time.

…..

Hacchi, a hollowfied Shinigami (known as a Vizard) with shielding abilities similar to Orihime's own, was continually refining methods to help her try and resurrect Ulquiorra's body. It was slow going as the only remains left of him were a mere handful of ashes grasped out of the air before the cruel wind swept his body away. Several days went by, still, the two remained firmly entrenched at square one. Together, they were able to rebuild a large, pale white tissue fragment from the Fourth Espada's remains…but the moment their combined golden shields released the forming tissue, it disintegrated immediately as the air engulfed it.

It was Hacchi who had informed her that the pathogen was being created simultaneously along with the renewed tissue. And once out of suspension, the newly-created virus vigorously attacked the pale tissue until, once more, only ash remained. It was Hacchi's tireless theories, one night, that lead to a discovery…one already suspected by Urahara. Hacchi surmised that although the pathogen was still inside of Orihime, somehow, the powerful fetus continued to thrive despite the disease carried by its' mother. How was this possible? Perhaps the fetus naturally manufactured antibodies that could be harnessed…this, he explained, might be their answer…

It took several more days to extract a sample of the fetal blood without harming Mother or child. Hacchi had to create layer upon layer of shielding for the procedure...and to their collective amazement, all went as planned. After Orihime took a day or two to recover, the two redoubled their efforts to save Ulquiorra. However, creating a vaccine for injection would be pointless without the patient…and it was becoming painfully obvious that between the two, they simply lacked the necessary resources to bring a powerful being, like Ulquiorra, back to his former state…it wouldn't be long before the two would be forced to admit defeat and give up the endeavor entirely.

However, Urahara Kisuke hadn't given up…in fact, he already knew the roadblocks that would lie ahead. He also knew that what he now proposed would be met with extreme opposition…and so, he approached Orihime cautiously…

"So, I see the two of you haven't made much progress."

"No…but I will keep trying. I have to…," Orihime said determinedly.

"I hate to crush your aspirations…but you two can't do this alone. It would take a being of immeasurable power to resurrect an Espada. And you'll probably need the very one that helped destroy him."

"You can't mean-"

"It's either that or we pack it up. I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, Orihime, but you would've figured it out sooner or later. My guess is, Hacchi, already knew…he just didn't have the heart to tell you. But, we're running out of time and sacrifices must be made. Like it or not, this is our only option. And I know Ichigo won't do it for me…(besides, I already asked him.) Anyway, he's out in the storefront. He came by to check up on you. ...So, I guess I'll just leave you to it then."

With much sadness and a heavy heart, Orihime Inoue sought out Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, ex-would-be-love, and a key player in her recurring nightmares…

"Ichigo…I need to speak with you," Orihime stated in a tone barely above a whisper, she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I needed to see that you were ok, Orihime. …And I already know what you're going to ask me. I wanted to help you settle back into your old life. …I never realized how far Urahara wanted this to go or I never would have come here. This is crazy. You can't honestly think bringing back Ulquiorra is a good idea. Toward the end of our fight, he'd reached bloodlust and would've killed all of us …and deep down, I think you know it."

"Ichigo, you need to know…listen to me before you refuse my request. You don't know everything that happened to me there. I fell in love with ...him. ...Things could have been so much worse for me. And you don't know the risks he took to protect me. Part of me feels like a traitor...I feel awful because I feel like I let everyone down. ...But you need to look at me! Don't you understand? I can't _ever_ go back to the way things were before!" Orihime stopped approaching Ichigo, one of her hands covered her eyes in shame, and she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Orihime, look at me!" Ichigo grasped her hands as he pleaded with her.

"All the risks everyone took for me, I wish I could undo it…but I wouldn't undo him, not Ulquiorra. ...And I cannot save him without your help," she stated sadly as she looked away from him.

"Just think about this for a minute. I mean, who knows what you'll bring back? You're a healer and you've never done anything like this before."

"You're right, Ichigo," Hacchi stated succinctly as he entered the store, "However, she and I cannot do this alone. We've tried for weeks and the only thing we've accomplished is the continuing depletion of both of our abilities. We need your help, or more specifically, we need to borrow the vast power of your inner Hollow."

"You want to let that thing inside me out again? You don't know what you're asking! Orihime, this is insane! You want to risk all of us, and for what? …He was Espada, Inoue! A dedicated soldier in Aizen's army, think about what you're asking me to do…it goes against everything I believe. And that thing inside me is a killer, you've seen it first hand, and I may not be able to stop it this time…Think about what it does to me every time it takes over!"

"-And what about me, Ichigo? I have nothing…nothing but my faith in you and Ulquiorra. I need you to have faith in me. Please trust my judgment this once…You know I would never ask this of you if there were any other way. Besides, I think a part of you needs to…because I think a part of your soul died the day you helped end his life…didn't it?"

"…maybe. I know I haven't felt like myself since the day it happened. I'm the reason he died that day… If only I had gotten to you sooner…or taken you home when I first found you. Damn it! None of this would have happened…you'd never have been violated by him."

"Ichigo, please, it wasn't like that. You have to trust me when I tell you he was kind and he cared for me when I thought I'd never see any of you again!"

"I guess we all just have to live with it. …It was war and people get hurt. Still…I never wanted to believe I was capable of butchering him like that-"

"I killed him, Ichigo! Me, not you. Aizen used me to kill him. I have a chance to try and save him and I can't do that without your help. I'm begging you!"

"I don't understand, how could you possibly-"

"When the wind blew him away…that was my doing. I gave him that sickness. They used me to kill him, Ichigo. They used me and they used him…my gifts mean nothing if I can't do this. And I can't without your help, please help me bring him back. I can't live with myself and what I've done."

"Don't say that, Inoue. You could never kill anyone. You're not capable of it. ...But I am, so please don't ask me to do this."

"…I-I can't force you, it's your decision. So, help me …or, or don't visit me again. I can't bear it." she whispered to him as she slowly walked back towards the workroom, leaving Hacchi and Ichigo alone.

"Hacchi, my vizard training isn't enough to control that THING! Please tell me there's another way! We both know this isn't a good idea!"

"Why on Earth not? You fail to see what's at stake here. We, Vizards, are not unlike Hollows. Tell me, how long do you think it will be before the Ordinance encompasses us as well? We are already viewed as undesirable in the eyes of the Soul Society. And I know you feel it too, substitute or not. ...Tell me, how long has it been since you've worn your mask?"

"Who cares? So what, if I don't wear it. What does it matter? I really don't need it anymore-"

"-You're afraid you can't control it now, aren't you? You allowed it free reign in Hueco Mundo. You fear using it will cost you what little control you have left, isn't that right?"

"Look, you weren't there. You don't know how bad it was. I don't even remember a lot of what happened when it had control. It enjoyed carving people up! And it didn't give a damn if it killed an enemy or a friend! I can't risk letting it out again, especially near Orihime and her unborn baby. It could kill them! I can't believe you're even considering this!"

"I will fashion a special shield…I promise on my life it will be safe for her. I need you to remember that Orihime is in a precarious situation as things currently stand. Without your help, there won't be a safe place left for her in this world…or any other."

"…Fine, you win, Hacchi. …But if things go wrong, I doubt you'll be around for me to say 'I told you so.'"

….The next day….

"Now, we will be working within the smaller shield just over to your left, Ichigo. Try and focus your energy on that cube when the time comes. Alright then, I think we've covered about everything. Are you ready? All you need to do is remain still inside the larger cube until I give the signal…then, release the hollow within and focus on that second cube…," Hacchi said with bated breath.

"Yes, after 20 run-downs, I get it. Let's just do this, already…(how the hell did I get talked into this?)"

"Thank you Ichigo…no matter what happens, thank you…," Orihime said with a somber and slightly teary expression.

"Only for you, Orihime. Alright, let's do this!"

Within moments a large glowing cube of concentrated energy had engulfed Ichigo Kurosaki. He peered out from inside and saw the nodding motion coming from Hacchi. Ichigo placed his hand to his face and made a grabbing motion. A mask appeared, but it wasn't on the same level of immense spiritual pressure as that grotesque creature that decimated the Fourth Espada. Ichigo began to battle internally to bring that potent entity forward. His inner struggle began…

"Damn you! Where the hell are you when I need you? I need more from you than this!"

"You called?," Ichigo's hollow answered, "And as impatient as always…maybe next time you should just MAKE me," the haunting spirit laughed from deep inside, its' voice, dripping with loathing and sarcasm…as usual.

"You know what I need. Come on, just do it!"

"Why should I? You lock me away just when things get interesting. So, get used to disappointment, _Substitute_, because I don't owe you anything!"

"How often do you think I'll let you get out if you don't help me?"

"*sigh*…Fine. But next time, it's my turn. …*grumble, grumble*(Vizard training, my ass! …I will OWN you one day…)!"

…And, once more, Ichigo became the grotesque hollowfied creature that Orihime had seen in her nightmares every time she slept. She concentrated on Ulquiorra's ashes placed within the smaller reinforced shield. She began focusing her rejection ability on reforming an arm. She felt the energy increase as Hacchi added his power to the mix. And then, the hollow-Ichigo figure created what looked like a blue cero high above his head within the shield that held him.

Both Orihime and Hacchi braced themselves for an attack…only it never came. The blue light wasn't a cero at all. It was raw concentrated energy that provided sustaining fuel for Orihime's rejection phenomenon…which was now rapidly turning ash to tissue at an impressive rate. Tissue became fingers. Fingers became a hand…and so on. A full body was now forming. Orihime began to truly hope…and then the pathogen began to attack the tissue as part of the shield gave way. Orihime began to fret and considered aborting the effort, until suddenly, hollow-Ichigo cried out and emitted an unprecedented amount of reitsu into the smaller cube.

The shield around Ichigo began to display noticeable cracks. Hacchi was sweating from the effort of desperately trying to repair them! The hollow slipped his hand through the shield as easily as if it hadn't been there in the first place. It reached into Ulquiorra's cube and pierced his newly-formed body. Only this time, instead of ripping it to shreds…Ichigo spread his fingers and sucked most of the pathogen into a black light which began steadily growing from his palm.

When the pathogen had been completely sucked into the sphere, the Ichigo-hollow made a fist and the blackness imploded into oblivion. The shield Hacchi had tried to save was mere shards and angles of disjointed glowing energy. The destructive hollow-Ichigo could escape its' confines anytime it wanted to now. Orihime ignored it as she continued her method of healing. The Ichigo-creature ignored her and took a foreboding step towards Hacchi…

"Ichigo, NO!" Hacchi yelled, "You must stop this and take back control! Hurry!"

The creature stopped advancing immediately. Within seconds it had fallen to one knee shaking. You could almost hear the voices from within as Ichigo battled for dominance….finally, it was over.

Ichigo lay in rags on the ground unconscious as he slowly reverted to his original human form. Hacchi quickly ran to Orihime and the second shield to assist Orihime in her continuing effort to restore the Fourth Espada. Within a few moments…Ulquiorra stood before them, just as he had been before he vanished, in the form of a winged-demon.

Ulquiorra's eyes remained closed as his body began to flex its' arms menacingly. The next moment, his eyes snapped open…his gaze fixed on Orihime, his expression unreadable…

Orihime ran to the glowing cube and placed her palms against the golden shield. Ulquiorra's gaze followed her…he began to glide towards where she stood. The only thing between them was the glowing barrier. Orihime's pulse raced as he placed his palms against the barrier against hers. And just as she was about to slip into the glowing space…

"Urahara, NOW!," Hacchi yelled.

Suddenly, Urahara Kisuke opened up a garganta within Ulquiorra's cube. As Ulquiorra noticed it and turned his head, Hacchi slipped into the cube and quickly injected a syringe into the neck of the Fourth Espada. Ulquiorra grasped his neck with his left hand, while simultaneously, forming a cero with his right aimed directly at the heart of the rotund Vizard. Just as the cero was released, another barrier formed to enclose and protect Hacchi.

"Don't waste your energy.," Urahara said plainly to the Espada, "You need to go back to Hueco Mundo and build up your strength."

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime with longing…

"I will return," he said as he looked away from her and stepped into the spatial rift.

"No, wait!," Orihime screamed!

Urahara nodded to Hacchi, a shield formed around Orihime.

"You need to let him go and recover." Urahara told her, "If you'd gotten too close, he might have absorbed what was left of your spirit…it wouldn't have been intentional, but he's a hollow and it's instinctive when their ravenous," he said as gently as he was able.

"You'll never make me believe he would have done that…," Orihime said bitterly.

"Don't worry, my dear.." Hacchi said as he stepped into her cube and held her, "He'll be back …"

* * *

Author's Comments:

Sorry for the extended wait...(xmas shopping and all that jazz...)  
Enjoy,

-nic :-)

p.s. and thankyou for the support and comments, they help me alot!


	14. Home

::::Home::::

* * *

Fight. Feed. Absorb. Consume. Hours. Days... Emerald eyes peer warily out of the Menos forest and out across the vast desert wasteland…to the stark White pillared structure which lay beyond. The Fourth Espada knew the risks were too great to face what might lie within without being fully prepared. No…he had still not achieved the level of energy he was accustomed to. Ulquiorra wandered back into the forest where the Gillians were particularly plentiful and he slaughtered hundreds more within hours. Feeding off of them was easy, if not tedious. With his hunger sated, it was finally time to reclaim Los Noches, the lost kingdom.

Ulquiorra approached the dilapidated structure with caution. The evidence of the battle and carnage that had taken place was everywhere. Lesser hollow creatures were few and far between. However, those that were present bowed their heads in submission to their new king who passed them in silence without consequence. Even the lowliest of hollow servants bared witness to the senseless violence that had ensued while the Fourth had been away. These hollows only crimes were merely existing. The Soul Society had left them without a shred of dignity, masks cracked and clothing torn asunder.

The Fourth took note of the state of things but continued on, searching out one room in particular. Once found, he looked around the empty space with sadness. The plaster was cracked and several holes and burn marks now adorned the walls. ...Only two of the three bars on the sole window remained. He stared silently at the lonely moon behind them. For hours, he mournfully watched the light pour through the bars to the barren carpet on the floor. He could almost visualize her standing there watching and waiting…still,

"She's not here…"

* * *

Urahara's storefront had never been so unkempt. Cardboard boxes and candies were strewn about the floor. You couldn't take a step without treading on some form of gooey substance. The two children, Jinta and Ururu, desperately tried to clean things up as a menagerie of sweets flew through the air…all aimed at one person.

"At some point, you're going to run out of things to throw at me. Besides, I said I was sorry-," Kisuke Urahara replied, holding onto his green-striped hat, while narrowly missing strangulation via a string of lollipops.

"How could you? What if he never comes back?" Orihime cried while her hands grabbed for the nearest box of treats.

"Why are you acting this way, Miss Inoue?" Ururu asked Orihime timidly.

Orihime dropped the box of gumballs to the floor. She then latched onto the black pig-tailed girl, hugged her fiercely, and began sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Ururu, I-I don't know what's come over me…"

Kisuke Urahara took advantage of the respite to survey the damages…he focused his gaze intently at a particular corner filled with crumpled cardboard boxes.

"Thanks for nothing, Hacchi." Kisuke said, condescendingly, to the mass of boxes stacked half-hazardly against a far wall. A muffled voice came from behind it,

"Well, you were handling things pretty well on your own…and, you know, I have a weakness for these crunchy peanut buttery things you keep back here. …You really should keep more in stock, I'm down to the last 3 bars!"

"You can't be serious? There were 3 full boxes of them. *sigh* Oh well…I suppose if all this has cost me is a month's supply of candy then I guess I got off easy…"

"This is the first time I've ever seen her this upset, Kisuke. It' so out of character for her…did we do the right thing by shielding her from him?"

"It's hard to say really, maybe not. But I tend to err on the side of caution these days. If we are to make an ally of the Fourth Espada, it will only be through her cooperation. I couldn't take the chance…he might've killed her."

"Hmm…perhaps. I can sense the power within her growing stronger yet. It won't be long before stronger urges than ransacking your store, begin to surface…," Hacchi said with a grimace.

"I know…and when they do, we'll be forced to send her to him. I only hope he's had time to satisfy his hunger by then. If not, the added reitsu within her body will attract every creature there. She'd be devoured by Hollows…someone will have to accompany her or I could just-"

"Nooo! M-Miss Inoue, STOP, you're killing her!"

As Both Kisuke and Hacchi rushed into the next room, Jinta was standing between Ururu and Orihime. He was using his broom like a sword to try and stop Orihime from approaching. There was an unfocused look in her eyes as her hands were spread out before her forming an inverted triangle. This triangle pulled reitsu unwillingly from both Jinta and Ururu, who were helpless to stop it.

Jinta fell to his knees just as Kisuke brandished his katana and sliced the formidably deadly shield in half. The trance-like state from Orihime's eyes vanished…she became confused and embarrassed, realizing something terrible had just happened.

"Oh my God, Jinta…and Ururu! W-What did I just do?" she said as she placed her hands over her mouth in horror.

* * *

The two figures stood at the portal entrance. One was dressed in his usual attire of green and white, while the other, was wearing a modest black dress with a plaid pink overcoat…concealing, yet distinctly feminine.

"Now remember to do what I told you when you arrive." Kisuke said to Orihime as he opened the Garganta.

"I understand." said Orihime determinedly as she stepped through the mysterious rift and into the beyond.

* * *

~Las Noches, Hueco Mundo~

…Orihime entered through the wall of the very room of her imprisonment so many months ago. It was the only place Kisuke Urahara could send her, the only place she knew by heart. Although the walls were cracked and crumbled, her memories were still vivid, as her hands had traveled along every ridge and corner here ...too often to count. Her abdomen responded to the increased reitsu, she felt a slight kick from within. She placed her hand tenderly against it,

"Shh, I know, we're home," she said as she walked over towards the barred window and looked out once more…

…..

Like every other Hollow in Hueco Mundo, the Fourth Espada sensed a great spiritual presence from within the confines of the palace. Within a mere moment he used sonido to arrive at the source of the spiritual interloper. And there she was, a statuesque silhouette basking in the moonlight…as he'd always envisioned her. And just as he was about to speak to announce his arrival-

"Hello Ulquiorra." she said as she continued to face away from him towards the moon.

"You're here," he said as he approached her closing the distance between them. He breathed in her scent as he slowly reached around her waist to hold her…and stopped abruptly as he felt the added changes to her body,

"Face me, " he demanded. She slowly turned around, blushed, and looked nervously away from him.

"What has happened to you?" he asked as he eyed her stomach suspiciously. She looked away from him and blushed as his eyes roamed over her additional curves.

"You mean you don't already know by looking at me?" she said meekly.

"Where is that soul reaper of yours and why has he sent you here alone?"

"You mean Ichigo? Why would you ask me-," she said as her body began shaking slightly…and then uncontrollably.

Orihime's eyes began to lose focus and glaze over as the reitsu absorbing triangle appeared, once more, and began drawing in the surrounding particles. Ulquiorra watched in awe as he felt her spiritual pressure spike in strength. He could see the distortion of space that formed around her, he could see the focal point inside her body. The unborn child within was ravenous and would soon crave more sustenance than the enriched-air surrounding them could provide. The power source was the inverted shield. Ulquiorra knew if the child didn't receive enough energy, it might inadvertently, turn the shield on its' mother and kill her from within.

He unsheathed his sword and in one swift blow, he shattered the triangle. As soon as the shield was destroyed, Orihime's eyes rolled back as she began to collapse from her current state of weakness. Ulquiorra quickly caught her falling body from the air before she reached the hard concrete floor.

It took him only a moment to move her limp body into the personal quarters, he'd rarely ever used. He gently laid her down onto his bed. He assigned several remaining servants to watch and protect her body while he procured a vial of concentrated reitsu from Aizen's private storerooms. (They were far below the palace, in the same area where the cemented cubicles for newly formed arrancar remained…the newly created were often fed initially from such means.)

Orihime awakened and was looking around the room with trepidation. She remembered being in her old cell when she'd first arrived, but then…nothing. She was scared and confused and…hungry?

…Ulquiorra sensed her distress and returned to her as fast as possible with the flask in hand. He approached her. However, the room was dark to her, all she could see was the outline of an imposing form quickly approaching her with a clear container of liquid in its' hand…her memories became distorted as Ulquiorra approached her. She screamed,

"No, no more experiments!" she said panicking as she crouched toward the back of the bed against the wall and cowered into a fetal position.

"You are disoriented from hunger. Drink this or you will not survive."

Orihime shook her head determinedly. Ulquiorra sat down on the bed next to her and scooped up her shivering form. Her eyes remained unfocused and fearful. She began to behave rather feral…as a cornered animal would, searching for an escape.

Ulquiorra held the vial to his lips as he took the contents into his mouth. He leaned into Orihime and kissed her while releasing liquid slowly into her mouth. As she attempted to pull away, he held onto her until she swallowed. Within seconds of ingesting, Orihime began to regain her composure. Her body visibly relaxed as she settled into his arms. Although her eyes remained closed, she began to explain…

"I can't control this power. I feel like I've lost control of myself. This just started happening. Urahara thinks the baby's doing it…to get nourishment. That's why he sent me here…so that I don't hurt anymore of the people around me."

"Why would Kurosaki leave you here alone?"

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra uncertainly, "Why do you keep asking me that? What's this got to do with him? …He's been nothing but kind to me…to both of us. He helped save you."

"You say Kurosaki has nothing to do with this. Then, tell me, who is the Father?" he said as he looked poignantly at her stomach.

"You know, for someone who sees everything, you can be so blinded sometimes. Haven't you realized why I'm like this?" Orihime said tenderly as she placed his hand on her abdomen.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise. He remained speechless while his hand slid gently over the soft curve of her stomach. The Fourth Espada placed the side of his head against her abdomen and listened intently. A small but distinct thrumming could be heard from within. It was a rhythmic, soothing sound. Ulquiorra noted how organic the vibration seemed.

"A heartbeat…"

"Yes, a 'happy' heartbeat, I think," she said smiling. Ulquiorra stared at her in disbelief…it was the first time he ever saw her smile. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. Her flood of warmth and emotion filled up the entire room.

"Whatever that tasteless stuff was you gave me, the little one liked it. …And I think, he or she, likes you too." she said as she snuggled closer to him.

Ulquiorra was still in shock and a bit unresponsive to her conversation, deep in his own thoughts and revelations.

"What's the matter?"

"…I have returned from the brink of Death, you are here with me, and we are going to have a child? It all seems too perfect, doesn't it… Am I in, yet another, of Aizen's virtual constructs?"

"You think things are perfect? The Soul Society will be launching an attack to wipe out every Hollow here within a month's time...and that includes you, me, and the baby. I no longer have a home to go back to because of the new ordinance. And I have been in a waking nightmare since the day you…left me," Orihime said trailing off into a whisper.

There was a haunted look about her eyes as she thought back on her recent bout of loneliness and despair.

"Can you ever forgive my actions?" he said in a humbling tone.

To answer his question, she put her arm around his neck and pulled him toward her mouth. Her kiss was soft and sweet. As she began to pull away, he stopped her as his lips lingered on hers. Within moments his tongue began massaging hers as his body demanded more. He pushed her body slowly down to the soft mattress beneath them, his lips never leaving hers.

Orihime watched Ulquiorra in the moonlight. His eyes were simply breathtaking, she had imagined how they looked for months only to realize that her memories never did them justice. Still, although beautiful, she could see the apprehension held within them as he towered over her.

"I'm concerned for your safety, " he stated and then his eyes fixed their gaze upon her rounded belly, "…and for the baby's. If you feel any discomfort-"

"Shh, I'll tell you, I promise," she whispered into his ear before taking a lobe into her mouth. He gently held onto her, softly moaning, as she kissed his neck and began stroking him through the material of his hakama, driving him mad with need for her.

He carefully moved his hands to push up the material of her dress. He minisculey moved aside her panties while sliding his fingers into her warm crease. She gasped loudly with shock, she had never felt more sensitive there in her entire life. He stopped, wide-eyed, and waited for her approval.

"…Please, don't stop," she said with a look of wild lust in her eyes, …and so, he continued.

He placed one of his hands on her breasts, massaging her through the soft black fabric, before removing it altogether. He then pulled her close to him and put his arms around her. He began to fumble with the clasp to her bra. He released her sore breasts from their elastic prison that held them away from him. He let the bra fall to the floor as he took his thumb and forefinger and rubbed her nipples between them. He bent down and took one of the nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it, then he slowly added pressure from his teeth, just enough to make her moan.

"Ohh..." She moaned, placing a hand on his head, urging him to continue as her other hand stroked his back.

Her eyes stayed closed and her head tilted back slightly. She hadn't realized how much she'd needed this. He kept working her breast with one hand, and the other breast with his mouth. his free hand began to move in circles over her pregnant belly, moving slowly and lightly. Her hands began to move to open the top portion of his uniform. She wanted to feel his skin under her hands. He unzipped his uniform, then switched his position and to make sure to give her other breast the same treatment.

Then he moved up to her face and kissed her on the lips, one hand still on her belly, the other kneading her breast. She returned the kiss passionately and deeply, with a hunger inspired by his attention to her breasts. She wanted more. She needed more. He began to drop to his knees.

When he was next to her, he kissed her once more. She kissed with a hungry passion still behind her lips as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. He broke the kiss and began to help her lie on the bed. He shifted the remaining material of his robes and hakama.

Ulquiorra eyes moved down to Orihime's thin lacy panties. He placed a hand on either side of her hips, and looped a finger under each side, then began to move the panties down her legs, running his other fingers on her legs as he did.

She gave a small, happy sound of pleasure as she lay there naked before him on the bed. She parted her legs just slightly for him, as if in invitation. He ran a hand down the insides of her legs, her breathing increased as she moved her legs to give his hands more access. His hands moved up and down her legs, taking time to slow down and brush lightly over her heated skin. He then took one hand and ran it up and down the folds of skin surrounding her core, barely moving it. She breathed heavier, arching her hips toward his hand. He began moving his fingers in and out of her, while his other hand returned to her breasts.

He moved her leg and lay toward the bottom half of the bed, with his nose, inches from her moist mound. His finger kept moving in and out, at a quick pace, then his tongue lightly touched her clit and moved around, barely making contact.

She gasped with the touch of his tongue. The light touch was unbelievable! It felt more amazing than she had thought possible.

"Uuhhnn, that...feels so good..."

He shifted his weight to as his body became increasingly aroused once more, his fingers moving in and out at a frantic rate, his tongue trying to keep up, pressing down harder. With his free hand, he grabbed her wrist and placed her hand on the back of his head. He pulled his mouth away, but kept moving his fingers in and out of her body.

"Guide me."

He put his mouth back over her mound and kept licking and sucking on her soaked body. He added a third finger, and began to suck on the clit, as hard as he could...while she lightly ran her fingers through his hair. And this continued until her body had reached its' limit...

"Oh god!" She screamed as her body beginning to tremble uncontrollably and a powerful orgasm took over her body. ...Minutes after, she still continued to shake under his attentions.

Her lower body was soaked, covering his face, yet he didn't stop. He relentlessly continued sucking, teeth scraping, and licking her clit as his fingers began to dance over her most tender areas.

Her eyes widened at the new and exciting sensations. She screamed loudly, She was starting to feel very overstimulated. Her body began to spasm under his ministrations. Ulquiorra's eyes never left her, he wanted her to enjoy every last second of this experience.

She screamed as a second orgasm shook her body and she pushed his head away.

"No more... it's so good, but no more... I want you in me. Now," her voice was a low growl.

"No, I want more from you…" he said as the hand still in her moved over her most senstive area, and the thumb rubbed her clit. He moved his head back between her thighs, and just before his tongue touched her, he spoke softly,

"Once more, then I'll give you what you require."

She gave a faint moan of protest, pouting slightly as she looked at him with her big, grey eyes, batting her eyelashes in the hopes of getting her way... not that she really minded a whole lot if she didn't, but, she did need a bit of a break first.

"Kiss me first?"

He crawled up slowly, keeping his hand in her as best as he could. He stopped inches from her face and lowered his head. Then with one last twitch, he pulled his fingers from her wet slit and moved them up her side. She watched him move, tiredly smiling at him, her eyes exploring his pale muscular body that she was so desperate to feel every inch of. He bent down and kissed her, gently at first, letting her take over.

She kissed him deeply, all of her desperate need for him conveyed through her lips, tongue, and the hands pressing him close to her.

"I need you," she whispered breathlessly, moving her lips to kiss him along his neck as her hand reached down to wrap around his hard length.

"I want you inside me. Please."

He moved so his hardness was inches away from her entrance. He let her trembling hands guide him closer, until the tip was resting on the edge of her warm center.

"Are…are you absolutely sure you will be safe?"

"Don't you want me?" she asked.

To answer, he pushed forward, letting his tip enter her. A soft moan escaped her lips as he stopped for a second, then he slowly pushed in, letting himself slide deeper into her.

He moved his hips forward and then back, slowly at first. Then he reached under her legs and lifted them up slightly. He then began to move faster, driving himself as deep into her as he could go. She rested her upper body on her elbows, trying to use them as leverage to push her hips in toward him, adding more force to each thrust as she moaned, still sensitive from her previous orgasms.

He pushed her legs up more, forcing her to lay back down as he picked up his speed. He began thrusting in, harder and faster…all but forgetting her preexisting condition. Her moans grew even louder and more emphatic. She was so very, very close.

"Come for me…" he encouraged.

Hearing his sultry voice was all she needed. With a loud scream, another orgasm shook her body. The muscles within her began to spasm. She held onto him tight as her passionate screams grew ragged. She threw her head back, spent, but enjoying every last tremble. He slowed down the thrusts and let her legs fall to the side.

"Do you still require more?" he asked.

Tired, she nodded weakly. He entered her again, and let himself stay there, before pulling out slightly. His hips began thrusting in at a medium pace, pushing himself in as far as it could go, then pulling out and repeating the process. She closed her eyes and basked in the pleasure, enjoying the feel of him moving in and out of her.

"Uhhhnn."

"Mmmnn."

He grunted as he broke the pace for a second to thrust hard into her. Each deep thrust elicited a moan of delight from Orihime. She began pushing hard against him to get him even deeper. Her moaning grew louder again as she stopped pushing so that she could feel him deeper, hitting her sensitive areas from within, and it produced such powerful sensations that they threatened to overwhelm her again.

"Oh god... oh god... don't stop..." She begged.

He responded by picking up the pace of his motions, slamming into her as hard as he dared, while his hand kept working her clit roughly.

"So close," he moaned as he kept hammering away at her tender folds of flesh.

Orihime screamed as another powerful orgasm exploded within her. Her body shook, more powerfully this time, and the muscles along her huge belly seemed to ripple slightly as it took control of her whole body.

Ulquiorra slammed into her, grunting with each thrust. With one final thrust, he shoved in as far as he could go, as his body emptied into her. His body twitched slightly for a few seconds as he lay backwards, still moving his hips slightly.

He raised his head and looked at her with a soft expression. He slipped out from between her legs and moved until he was laying next to her on the firm bed. His hands began to move about her body, one hand moving in slow gentle circles over her stomach. She gave a small purr of pleasure as she moved a hand over his damp chest, drawing invisible lazy circles over and over again.

"Do you still love me, Ulquiorra?"

"As if you had to ask…" he said taking one of her hands and kissing it tenderly.

"…There is so much to do. I have so much to tell you. …And I promised Urahara that I'd try to persuade you to meet with him to try and stop this war."

"Where will you go when this is over? Where do your loyalties lie?"

"I made my choice…the night after we first…I'm here, Ulquiorra. I'm not going anywhere unless you don't want me, …or us." She said placing a palm on her stomach.

"It seems I have much to protect. My forces here are not optimal for a single battle, much less War," he said eyeing her curiously, "So my Orihime has turned Ambassador?"

"Hueco Mundo needs you…and you will need Urahara's help."

"Very well. …I will meet with Kisuke Urahara. We will meet within this palace. He will soon learn that Hollows are honorable, I will see that no harm befalls him. However, these are the only concessions I will sanction…for now."

* * *

Author's Comments:

...Yeah, I went there. *blush*...guess I'll be getting a lump of coal in my stocking this year, *giggle*

(Sorry for the exceptionally long wait...I hope you liked it.)

Enjoy,  
Nic

Return to Top


	15. Disgrace & Valor

:::::Valor & Disgrace:::::

* * *

As the portal opened, the ragtag troop of Shinigami misfits stepped out onto the pale white steps in front of the palace. Although the buildings were still undergoing renovation, it seemed trivial compared to the ragged structural damage before them...the shattered windows, the cracked plaster, and walls ravaged by war. To think, this structure had once been Aizen's crowning achievement and a testament to his prowess and utter invincibility...but now?

Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu Ishida surveyed the ruins with dismay and uncertainty. This was the first that any of them had witnessed the aftermath of the Soul Society's most recent attempt to wipe out the "hollow threat."

"I can't believe those fools did this...like local bullies at a playground. Is this what the Soul Society has been reduced to?" Yoruichi said vehemently.

"This is just the beginning. Now that all the major decisions go through First captain, Yamamoto, it will not be long before the eventual extermination of life on Hueco Mundo is complete. Hollows are part of the cycle of life and death… He does not realize that this will be the beginning of the end…for all of us. Not to mention the fact that Yamamoto is leaving Soul Society and Earth vulnerable to attack, having only depleted forces to defend them." Kisuke said sadly.

"No, this cannot continue. We have to stop this! What the hell did any of _these_ poor creatures ever do to anyone? Even predators have a place in the universe. To destroy them is to destroy ourselves," Rukia said determinedly while eyeing an abused weaker hollow with a cracked mask, who quickly scurried away, having caught site of the strange interlopers.

"I know what you mean, still, this place gives me the creeps…and it always will," Ichigo said with disdain.

"This is pointless. Why are we all just standing here? Where is our guide? Weren't we promised one upon arrival?" Uryu Ishida stated impatiently.

"…Forgive my late arrival. Welcome, dear friends, to Los Noches…"

They heard the voice of the female Arrancar long before she made her appearance. Her use of Sonido had improved considerably since the last time she met any of them…then again, she was still in child form back then…

Within the blink of an eye a robust woman all in white had stepped out from a small cloud of sand and bowed neatly before them. Her uniform was a crisp white skirted-jumpsuit, which covered her from head to toe. Her middle was belted with a stately looking black sash which adorned her tiny waist. Her unruly teal hair blew out and obscured most of her face as it wisped outward, billowing out around her like the sea. Despite the natural camouflage, she displayed a rather somber expression…it seemed the Soul Society's flagrant disregard for lost life had affected her normally-sunny disposition as well.

"N-Nel? Is that you?" Ichigo said with wide eyes as he took in the imposing horned mask, now repaired and in pristine condition, sitting atop her regal head.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper, it has been a long time," Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck stated formally as she closed her right fist just over her left shoulder. A black scrolled number "3" appeared briefly on her chest…but then disappeared just as quickly. Ichigo knew this to be a show of respect, while allowing her audience to acknowledge her status and rank.

"You're an Espada?" Rukia remarked with surprise.

It was a lot for her to wrap her head around as she thought back to Nel's prior form…a snot-nosed toddler with a jealous streak and a penchant for making nasty faces…(not to mention the possessive behavior she had displayed regarding Ichigo.)

"I have been reinstated as Third Espada. Once again, my thanks to you, Ichigo." Nel said bowing…(Rukia bristled impatiently at the gesture.)

"Well…," Ichigo said blushing, "I don't know about all that. …_WHAT_ Rukia?"

Rukia eyed the buxom teal-haired beauty with something akin to envy…and then she narrowed her eyes slightly at Ichigo.

"_Men_ (she mumbled)…*sigh* …Oh nothing," Rukia said while rolling her eyes dramatically.

" *ahem*, You look like you've just returned from a long journey…," Yoruichi said to Nel noting the travel dust and scuff marks along Nel's uniform, white shoes, and gloves.

"Yes, there is much to be done as of late. As you know, our forces were decimated after the last conflict with the Soul Society. Our leader knows we will not survive if we do not enlist more allies to our cause. …I have been assigned to locate and recruit the remaining Vasto Lorde Menos and persuade them to join us…as well as any Privaron Espada left alive, though perhaps, in hiding. So far, I have successfully uncovered three Espada. This gives us an army of four total, not including our Sovereign… Goodness, listen to me go on. Come, I must get you to the conference hall." Nelliel said as she lead them briskly through the large white cathedral doorway.

Nelliel continued to lead them through a simple courtyard adorned with one lone statue. The dilapidated pink-haired, grey-robed figure was covered with flakes of dust and sediment that had accumulated over several months time. ...Even the metal of the sword sticking out from his breast had dulled somewhat. None of the weaker hollow servants or groundskeepers had gone near it…either out of fear or superstition.

The interlopers walked by the obscured gowned figure without pause, however, Uryu stopped abruptly as soon as he saw it. Recognition set in as he scrutinized the remains of none other than, "Szayel Aporro Granz" whose form now stood on a worn pedestal…a grotesque statue, all alone within the small courtyard, for all to see.

"Dear God, that's…the Eighth Espada!"

"Yes," Nel continued, "our leader has ordered us to leave him here to serve as a cautionary tale to all remaining Hollows. It was Szayel's greed for forbidden knowledge, status, and power that lead him to ruin, after all. Personally, I hate looking at it, but orders are orders. I am loyal to my kind and our cause. I have answered my call of duty, as all Hollows must, to ensure our continued survival. Now, please follow me to the designated meeting. Our Sovereign is waiting…"

The troop entered a large room with an oval table at the center. Several unusual high-backed chairs aligned the smooth white marbled table. There were approximately eleven, each chair had a corresponding nameplate in front of it, where the respective member of the meeting was to be seated. There were refreshments of tea and biscuits placed only by the Shinigami portion of the table. The chair at the head of the table remained empty, as did another one closest to it.

Several chairs were already occupied. Three of them were taken by the other remaining Espada: an intimidating looking woman with a bald eagle mask gracing her majestic head, a tall grey masked man with tentacles instead of arms, and an androgynous blond being with only one large mirrored masked eye adorning the center of its' forehead. All of them eyed the newcomers with distaste and malice. Nelliel sat down in her designated chair and took her rightful place among them. Several minutes went by as they all remained quietly staring at each other.

There were no introductions as the staring contest between hollow and Shinigami continued with discomfort…until…a sprightly rounded, ginger-haired, woman bounded into the room breathlessly from a hidden doorway behind the empty head chair. She was dressed rather elegantly, despite her maternal condition, in a more refined regal version of her original arrancar uniform…which now accommodated her ever-expanding figure. She ran up to the newcomers and greeted them with much enthusiasm.

"Oh, thank goodness! Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida…all of you, thank you for coming! And welcome to my home, Los Noches Palace!" Orihime gushed as she hugged every single one of them.

"Oh, Orihime, you don't mean that…do you?," Rukia asked with a horrified expression.

Despite the unbridled and inelegant display of human emotion, the new Espada looked upon Orihime with a mixture of awe, reverence, and pride. She had saved and healed every one of them so that they could live to fight another day. And she vowed to continue to heal until the forces of Los Noches had won back their freedom and right to live from the oppression of Soul Society.

The reinstated Espada watched their savior hug her friends with suspicion in their eyes…they would launch themselves into battle and fight to the last man, to defend her at the slightest provocation. …The tension was palpable in the room. As Orihime sat down in the chair closest to the head of the table, the main doors flew open. _He_ had arrived….

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo," Ulquiorra stated simply.

Despite his new status, Ulquiorra's attire had not changed in the slightest. However, his demeanor seemed more formidable somehow. He no longer felt the need to mask his reitsu, which he had done prior and habitually, under Aizen's rule. As Ulquiorra passed the chairs, one by one, the Espada cast their eyes downward as he strode up to the chair at the head of the table. As he sat down, Urahara quietly cleared his throat…

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, we are honored, Lord-." Urahara said formally.

"-Do not address me as such. 'Ulquiorra Cifer' is all you need remember, I will not stand on formalities when the situation is this dire. And it seems that I had little choice in the matter of meeting with you. That is, if the information provided to me is still accurate?" the head Espada said as he eyed Orihime briefly.

"Kisuke sent a copy of the latest Ordinance ahead with Orihime. As things currently stand, it still remains the law of the land. Soul Society has fallen outside its' parameters, original purpose, and intent. This cannot be allowed to continue. This is not the way things were meant to be…," Yoruichi summarized.

"So it appears as though the balance has, once again, been compromised. And you, who are yourself an outcast, you speak for all?" Ulquiorra asked Yoruichi plainly.

"I, along with many of the soldiers who still fight for Soul Society, am worried about the balance as well," Rukia quickly began, "Aizen created a state of discord among our ranks, unlike anything we've ever seen before. He massacred the decision making branch of Central 46. And since that time, all orders now stem from the First Squad Captain, 'Yamamoto.' Many of us believe he has lost perspective. However, between the grief many suffered by Aizen's hands and Yamamoto's current example, our army has lost sight of its' original purpose to defend and protect the human population. I truly believe if an alternative path is presented to them, the remaining captains would usurp the authority of the First captain and revoke the ordinance. ...It will not be without cost…but wiping out an entire race is unjustified and I cannot be a part of it."

"I concur," Ulquiorra said succinctly, "The Soul Society has no business, here, in Hueco Mundo. I do not understand the rationale behind this ordinance of the Soul Society. There has never been a time without Hollows. We are as much a part of the natural order of things as the very air you breathe. We help maintain the balance that has always been and must always be for the continued survival of both worlds. I find it strange…Soul Reapers who slay and conquer. Though, in truth, I'm not at all surprised by it. It reminds me of another group-"

"-Yes, we all know!" Uryu brooded, "Maybe if I just come right out and say it we can all stop focusing on it and move on to more important matters. ...There was once another race of protectors which strayed from their original path in much the same manner that the Soul Society is doing now…they were the Quincy's...like me. ...This is so frustrating, the Soul Society should know better. Look at what has become of my people! We were reduced to nothing!" he finished as his fists hit the table.

"So, are you convinced the threat is real?" Urahara asked looking directly at Ulquiorra.

"Yes, I believe this threat is very real. And what is it you propose, Kisuke Urahara?"

"An alliance, a truce, …for the benefit of all."

"Agreed."

* * *

~meanwhile~

* * *

"My, my….what a mess they've left us. Tell me, why is it necessary to destroy him? He's failed us, to be sure, but you should just let him stay where he is and allow time and the elements to ravage his remains. Honestly, Aizen, who knew you were such a bleeding heart?"

"He was an opportunistic sycophant…" Aizen said eyeing Gin warily, "Still, his kind are a disgrace and no longer hold value to me any longer. In any case, those that still remain will die out performing their final task. All will go as planned…and besides, I still have this, " he stated as he held up the faceted hogyoku to his eye for closer inspection.

"So all the Espada have finally outlived their usefulness, hmm?," Gin said tracing his fingertips lightly along Szayel's shriveled black tendrils.

"Well, all but _one_, perhaps…time will tell. However, now, all we need do is stand aside and allow the remnants of the Soul Society to annihilate the remaining Espada. Afterwards, killing off whatever's left should be child's play…So, Gin, to answer your question: Not quite, but soon. And this one, most certainly, has outlived his usefulness to me…" Aizen said eyeing the statue, stroking his chin as a calculating smile began to form.

"Well then, If you insist," Gin said grinning maniacally, "Nothing like a souvenir to mark the occasion."

And, having said that, he carefully removed the sword embedded in Szayel's chest cavity. As the two ex-shinigami turned to leave, Gin stopped momentarily and snapped his fingers.

And just as Aizen and Gin exited the small courtyard, one of the massive dome walls came tumbling downwards, completely covering it. Within moments a mountain of rubble and sod had buried the defenseless pink-haired figure.

…And the Eighth Espada was no more…

* * *

**SPECIAL NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and allow me to explain this chapter a bit...I have created a story in which it IS possible to wipe out the entire race of hollows and offset the balance of power. This is why I compared the current soul reapers in my story to that of the Quincy's...that, and the SS now directly influencing the human world as well. Even if every hollow wound up in Rokungai, it would be chaotic...absolute power corrupts absolutely. I really do think my story works from this perspective...but thanks for the opinions, in any case. :-)**

**Author's Comments:**

_Inspiration Song: Blow me away by Breaking Benjamin_

Did you enjoy it? Tell me what you think.

It took me awhile to write this one...but Aizen's back! (insert dramatic music here.)

-nic :-)

p.s. Thankyou for all the comments and reviews...and Happy Holidays to all!


	16. Conclusion pt 1 of 2

The Night After…conclusion, pt.1 of 2

* * *

Far off in the distance of the vast desert sands of Hueco Mundo, a distinctly illuminated cavern entrance could be seen, if one only had the inclination to look for it…

"Enlighten me Aizen, what kind of information did Szayel have on you that could possibly justify the likelihood of exposure?," Gin asked, the question loaded with obvious contempt.

"It's a moot point. It's done.," Aizen replied, dryly, pushing a stray curl of hair off his brow.

"You risk too much, there may be repercussions.," Gin stated in a testy tone as he pictured his future role as "ruler of All" vanishing quickly in his mind's eye.

"Is that fear I hear in your voice, Gin? You really shouldn't concern yourself with such trivial matters...it's bad for your health.," Aizen replied with a smirk of smug satisfaction as he looked upon the desert sands.

Aizen basked in the knowledge that his palace was still standing, right where he'd left it. Yes, it was like a shining beacon of his greatness and he would soon see it in his hands once more. Aizen placed his hand within his hakama, lightly fingering the polished facets of the hogyoku. The stone was now fully awake and its power was beyond measure. His victory was assured, having allies was no longer necessary…and Gin had been somewhat troublesome as of late...

Sosuke Aizen smiled to himself as he contemplated the many ways he could orchestrate Gin's untimely demise. Perhaps he could rid himself of Gin the same way he did Tousen? ..(…It had been rumored that the Soul Society still hadn't found the body.) Still, Aizen's time to plot and plan was limitless…much like the powers of the hogyoku.

Gin turned his back on Aizen and approached their make-shift fireplace within the small cave. The ever-present smile faded slightly as he pretended to warm his hands against the soft glow…his brows further furrowing as his signature grin thinned out into a hard line across his face. Aizen was an overconfident narcissistic fool, now more than ever. …Gin knew it was only a matter of time before it would be his undoing.

* * *

::Los Noches Palace::

* * *

The pending treaty had been interrupted by the fallen dome wall which had, inexplicably, collapsed during the crucial point of the tentative negotiations which took place just moments before. The entire front side of the palace was now in shambles.

Under the rubble, a small scream could be heard coming from underneath the fallen pieces of wall. …The group of misfit Shinigami travelers worked tirelessly, side by side, with all manner of Hollow beings, trying to save the sole buried survivor. Both the weak and the powerful, worked together side by side, under the cover of moonlight trying to uproot the accumulated debris. Once the victim was finally uncovered, Orihime worked diligently, trying to heal the fatal wounds of the dying hollow servant. As Ulquiorra approached the glowing shield, the trampled hollow held up his hands.

"Stop, Mistress Orihime, I beg you…"

Orihime frowned, closing her eyes as she concentrated on her shield's healing technique that much harder. …Ulquiorra slowly closed his hands around her outstretched palms, stifling her abilities.

"This is his choice, you must allow him a death with dignity.," the new leader of the Hollows stated somberly. Ulquiorra ran a hand gently through her hair until her eyes began to tear and she nodded her acceptance to him. She removed her hands from his and slowly walked away towards the main concentration of wreckage. She furiously began removing a portion of the remaining rubble.

The surrounding Hollows stopped working momentarily to stare, in disbelief, as their pregnant mortal Queen toiled alongside them. Worried, Ulquiorra reached his hand out to try and stop her from over-taxing her body in its fragile condition…but then thought better of it as she ensnared his gaze with her own savage expression. From that moment on, no one dared to question Orihime, having caught sight of the determination and fortitude etched on her face…

He quickly put his hand down and turned away from her, choosing instead, to focus his attentions on the dying servant. The dark grey stripes of his tattered uniform were adorned with crimson red streaks, which continued to enlarge as life poured out of him. One hand clasped onto the hem of Ulquiorra's dust-covered robes in desperation. The crumpled hollow stared up at his sovereign with a profound sense of gratitude and fierce devotion as he looked deep into Ulquiorra's eyes. The servant said only one word before a peacefully silent oblivion overtook him…

"…Aizen."

…The mixed group remained silent for a few minutes, digesting the implications of it all…until one finally spoke her mind,

"Aizen! Do you know what this means? The 13 court guard squad must be informed of this immediately," Rukia stated vehemently.

"Despite the noble house you're from, it's common knowledge that you associate with 'undesirables', Rukia. As anyone like me can tell you, you lack credibility. Your pleas will fall on deaf ears. Face it, we are alone…," Yoruichi trailed off in a melancholy tone.

"That is unacceptable!," Rukia continued, "Maybe you're right and most would not hear me out. But, certainly, there are others who will!"

And so, the soul reaper troop left Hueco Mundo, promising to return with "help," in some form or another, before making their departure….

* * *

~The following day~

* * *

"Captain, you never bothered to tell me that it's so humid over here! Look how much I'm perspiring!" Rangiku said pointing towards her enormous cleavage while stepping out of the spatial rift onto the soft vanilla sand.

"I can't think of a time when you're not in heat, in one form or another!," the young Captain exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well…I would have worn my summer robes instead of these heavy things. This constant sweating is just so unbecoming-"

"Welcome Soul Reaper Captain and subordinate. I am honored to meet you."

"Oh, why hello there…my, my,…aren't you a site!" Rangiku said awkwardly as she stared at the teal-haired beauty and became transfixed by the woman's overly-ample chest…("Holy Mackerel! I think I'm actually jealous!, " she thought privately.)

"I am Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck; an Espada, Third rank. Welcome to Las Noches palace. Rukia said representatives would be arriving today…however, given our past experience with the Soul Society, we were not overly optimistic. Please come with me through here. Forgive our appearance, as we are still trying to clear and rebuild the area after yesterday's attack…"

As the three figures approached the large pile of rubble just through the main gate, Ulquiorra was directing several hollows with work detail around the half-visible courtyard. He looked up in time to see Neliel and flipped his hand forward slightly to signal her to bring the Soul Reapers before him. He eyed them carefully, recalling stored snippets of information he had on each of them, as they approached.

"So, you are Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of the Soul Society Tenth Division in the 13 Court Guard Squad. I welcome you to Las Noches, or rather, …what remains of it." Ulquiorra stated bitterly as he focused again on the recovery effort.

"We are honored to meet you. I realize that we are all on a time constraint, so I'll come straight to the point. We must have indisputable evidence that Aizen has returned and that your army is no longer allied with him. We are here in an unofficial capacity, as the Soul Society will not condone its officers consorting with enemies under any circumstances until we have substantiated proof-"

(The air around the group shifted slightly as spiritual energy began filling the surrounding area.)

"-In other words, my young friend, they don't know you're here.," said Aizen as he appeared out of thin air, his left hand hanging off of his obi casually, from which currently held his Zanpakuto. Gin arrived and followed in-step a fraction of a moment later…

"You see, Gin, I knew I sensed them…," Aizen said, patronizing his associate.

"Captain!-," Lieutenant Matsumoto yelled as she unsheathed her own Zanpakuto while flanking Hitsugaya.

"I see them. Rangiku, you must hurry to Soul Society! Tell them what has transpired here. Quickly!-"

"You two don't honestly believe that I would allow that, now, do you?," Aizen snorted.

Aizen flicked his fingers fractionally. A cero immediately exploded in front of the Captain. Hitsugaya immediately parried most of the attack, but it was a moment too late, as his left shoulder took the brunt of the impact. He could feel the crispness of his singed white hair on the left side of his head and his left eye remained partially closed.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wish to achieve a valiant death, Toshiro.," Gin said, tauntingly, from the sidelines.

"I'm surprised you'd even bother to show yourselves, considering what Soul Society will do once they find out you're still alive!," Hitsugaya said breathlessly.

"Oh yes, I already know. That lovely ordinance they've concocted would be rescinded and all manner of forces would join together to form an unstoppable militia to wipe me out of existence, am I right? So, I'll say once more, do you honestly think I'd allow that? No one from Soul Society knows you're here. And I have every intention of keeping it that way.," Aizen said, smiling casually.

"We shall see. BANKAI! HYOURINMARU!," the captain yelled as he called forth his most powerful attack with his infamous Zanpakuto.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra had quickly gathered what remained of his Hollows and dispersed them to areas of safety as the battle ensued. He then invoked his second release form which he'd gained mastery over, no longer having to hide his full potential any longer.

As the young Captain and Aizen continued their fight, Ulquiorra attempted to join in, only to find himself completely suspended in motion.

"My, My, Ulquiorra, aren't you just the most ferocious of wayward beasts! Despite your increased powers, I would think you'd know better than to challenge me. Did you forget the effects of my Zanpakuto's Kyouka Suigetsu? Perfect Hypnosis, there simply are no time limits of its' effects. I could kill you, now, where you stand with minimal effort and you would be defenseless…despite your current form. Still, I'm not done with the good Captain, here. Just relax, Ulquiorra, and watch as I take back my kingdom.," Aizen stated succinctly.

Aizen resumed his prior battle. He easily thwarted, yet another, of Hitsugaya's ice dragon attacks. Ulquiorra could only watch and maintain his look of utter loathing as time began to move forward again without him.

During the fray, Rangiku had remained far outside the battle area, allowing her Captain his moment with Aizen…as was custom in the Soul Society. It was considered shameful to interfere in another's fight. ...Not to mention that she was currently preoccupied protecting a certain human. Despite the Lieutenant's protests, Orihime remained standing behind Rangiku, who had taken up her sword up in a defensive posture.

"Orihime dear, next time there's a battle within close range, I will PHYSICALLY FORCE you to go to safety, baby or no baby! Are we clear? ...Haven't you realized? If anything happens to you, we can all just forget about this temporary peace thing you all want so badly!"

"Of course, you're right…forgive me, Rangiku, but I refuse to leave Ulquiorra ...again.," she responded, meekly, as the two of them watched the warriors battle from the sidelines.

Gin stood off on the opposite side of the courtyard, leaning up against the main gates looking…rather bored. He caught Rangiku's eye with a small wave of his right hand. As she stared back at him coldly, he winked at her and licked his lips suggestively. …As her cheeks reddened in response, she became completely disgusted with herself.

"…Gin, you are un-frickin-believable!" she mumbled to herself with repugnance.

She furiously blew a strand of sweaty reddish-blond hair out of her face as she tried to refocus her attentions on her struggling Captain. …And, none too soon, as she saw Toshiro make a fatal mistake that landed him on his back, clutching his side, which was now oozing thickly with fresh blood.

"Orihime, stay hidden behind those boulders over there and don't come out, it's not safe!," Rangiku cried as she rushed in to save her captain.

Aizen leisurely walked over to Toshiro and towered over him.

"Any final words from Soul Society's only child captain?," he said, condescendingly, as he slowly brought his sword down and pressed it against the boy's exposed throat.

"You can go to hell, Aizen.," Hitsugaya mumbled back through gritted teeth.

Aizen displayed the most evil smile as he raised his sword up, momentarily, before slamming it down against-

"-Not my Captain!," Rangiku screamed as she flash-stepped toward them. In that split second before Aizen's sword met flesh, her sword caught the blow. It violently scraped against Aizen's blade, shallowly cutting Hitsugaya's face in the process, but otherwise, avoiding his fatality.

"You, a Soul Reaper Lieutenant, interfering in another's engagement? It's ironic that you should bring shame down upon the very Captain you attempt to save. You know he wouldn't thank you for it. Not that any of this matters, really, as I planned on dispatching both of you.," Aizen said with a smirk, while maintaining his calm demeanor.

Rangiku was just about to call forth the spirit of her Zanpakuto, when suddenly, Aizen whispered a strange phrase to her. She looked at him oddly as her senses were suddenly unable to comprehend speech. But before she could concentrate on regaining her use of language, she quickly discovered that she had also lost control of her gross motor skills. She stumbled, as she lost her footing, in effort to regain control of herself.

Moments from panicking, she began to register that Aizen had used his Kyouka Suigetsu/hypnosis on her. Her body was moving, of its' own accord, toward Aizen's sword, as he laughed cruelly all the while. The razor-sharp edge was now only mere inches away from piercing her heart. She soon saw and heard the tearing of fabric as her body began its gradual descent onto Aizen's blade. Her eyes widened in panic and fear…

…Gin had no intentions of fighting. He had simply leaned back idly, watching everything unfold to Aizen's satisfaction…as usual. However, he had to admit, he was eagerly anticipating watching the Captain getting run through with his own sword. …Gin's only regret? …Aizen would be the one doing it. …And then things took a bad turn as Rangiku got involved. …Gin watched in horror as her body, involuntarily, began lowering itself onto Aizen's katana.

Gin quickly flash-stepped over to her and removed her trembling body from its' current trajectory. He then grasped onto Aizen's sword and removed it from its' owner's grip, letting it fall carelessly to the ground...as a very-shocked Aizen froze in disbelief.

"YOU DARE?," he asked Gin with outrage.

"Apparently, it seems, I do. Who knew?" Gin said smiling maniacally as he flash-stepped several times around the area before crossing the main gate. He then opened up a spatial rift, and quickly, disappeared through it.

"Wait!," Rangiku cried out.

Her body regained its' senses the moment Gin flash-stepped towards the massive gate. …But she'd arrived a moment too late as the rift vanished from her site. …She looked around in despair.

…As she was about to return to her Captain, a rift opened up silently just behind her. She gasped in shock as a pale arm grasped her around her waist. Then she gasped, once more, as another hand clasped over her mouth…and she was pulled roughly into the black void.

* * *

~meanwhile~

* * *

Orihime watched the spectacle, involving Aizen, with dread. She had just been about to invoke a shield, when she saw Gin fly into action. She watched with fascination as Gin saved Rangiku. Aizen had been betrayed! …And then she felt a sudden gust of wind from no where, as well as an added weight within the grasp of her left hand that hadn't been there before. She held her left hand up to her face, and stared in disbelief, as the sparkling Hogyoku illuminated itself in front of her astonished eyes. It was the chance she had been waiting for…

She concentrated solely on the physical makeup of the stone, ignoring the violence and confusion happening just on the other side of the boulders. She quickly sat down on the pebbled ground and placed the hogyoku on the rough terrain, just a few inches in front of her crouched body. …She had fantasized about this moment every night and day she'd spent in Aizen's captivity. She quickly placed a small shield over the gleaming jewel and invoked with every last ounce of her power.

"Soten keshun, I reject. …I reject you from existence."

She, forcefully, whispered her incantation again and again over the small glowing cube. The jewel began to redden as it tried to resist its' un-making. Within seconds it began to turn a faded hue of pink translucence….and then, as if it never was, it faded into nothingness.

Her shield winked out of existence as Orihime attempted to sit upright. As she adjusted her cumbersome body to the effort, she sensed the danger. She turned her head to look behind…only to find a madman towering above her.

Aizen had seen her shield just before he was to deal Captain Hitsugaya a killing blow. However, Aizen had arrived a moment too late to change what was no longer there…his body began to shake with effort as he attempted to control his fury and remain dignified...

"So, it seems I'm undone by a traitor and…a mere mortal.," he laughed maniacally.

And he didn't stop laughing for several minutes. He laughed at himself, his fate, Gin's life, and their power-hungry ambition that took hundreds of years of deceiving to cultivate and see to fruition…all wasted, all gone…("no, not gone, TAKEN! SHE TOOK THEM FROM ME!," he thought with mad hatred.)

"I never realized you had it in you, my dear, Orihime. And I do believe I've just had an epiphany. You're going to love what I now have in store for you.," Aizen said as she cowered before him, crouching her body protectively against the nearest boulder.

Ulquiorra watched the whole scene from a distance, fighting the hypnosis with every fiber of his being. He was very slowly beginning to regain control of his movements again. He, too, had felt the slight gust of wind before Gin made his spectacular exit.

Ulquiorra soon rushed over to where Aizen had Orihime boxed in. Before Aizen could sense him, Ulquiorra used Sonido and appeared directly behind him. Then, the "Sovereign of Hollows" plunged his talons deep into Aizen's back and out through his stomach.

"You're rule has ended, Aizen.," Ulquiorra stated calmly as he removed his clawed hand and pitched Aizen's bloody form onto the nearest pile of rubble…only it never made it, as Aizen whispered another Zanpakutō invocation. Time suddenly stopped for both Orihime and Ulquiorra. Aizen, standing between them in crimson stained robes, smiled again as he contemplated their fate…

* * *

~meanwhile~

* * *

The lighting was poor, Rangiku could barely make out where she was, as Gin dumped her struggling body to the cave floor unceremoniously. Her legs splayed out in front of her while she remained in a sitting position on her bottom…she began pushing herself away from him along the floor, holding her Zanpakutō in front of herself. She wielded her sword clumsily, making quick and jerky motions with it, defensively, until her eyesight began to adjust. Gin, laughed a bit, as he watched her...

"My darling, Ran, you still wish me ill will? …And to think I've, painstakingly, planned this little rendezvous for months."

"You don't say.," Rangiku said sarcastically.

"Ok, you caught me!," Gin laughed, "However, I did just betray Aizen for you. If that doesn't that just _scream_ devotion, then I honestly don't know what will."

"You left the _losing_ side for me? …Wow, Gin, my heart's all a flutter. *sigh* Need I remind you that we are at war, Gin? You and me, against each other, in a war you and that bastard started! …You're more foolish than I'd imagined, if you think you can trap me here to play house with you while my captain dies out there without me!," she screamed at him as she raised her Katana to eye level and pointed it squarely at his chest.

"*tsk* One day, you simply must share with me what it is, exactly, you see in that brat."

"_Captain_ Hitsugaya would never have betrayed his comrades the way you and Aizen do again and again. You've the loyalty of a snake, Gin. It's as simple as that."

"So tell me, Ran, would you refuse a dying man?," Gin asked in a mocking tone.

"HA! That'd be a bit of poetic justice for you, if you ask me."

"It would only be poetic if it was _you_ who granted me my dying wish…"

"And just what might that be?"

"Why, for you to be mine tonight, of course."

As Gin leered at her suggestively, she inadvertently took a step back toward the entrance of the cave. Upon seeing her hesitation, Gin snapped his fingers and activated an alarm of sorts. A concealed panel from the wall of the cave slid open to reveal two cords of metallic chain that snaked their way across the floor and quickly wrapped around Rangiku's form again and again. Her body, from her chest up, was the only portion that remained exposed and free of coil.

Gin sighed with satisfaction, striding up to her with a sinister smile, his hands clasped behind his back. Rangiku stared daggers at him as he approached her…

"Albeit, long ago, doesn't this place seem familiar to you?," Gin whispered tenderly into her ear, his hot breath tickling her perspiring neck, "You were attractive back then…and now? Well frankly, Ran, you're simply magnificent…"

"Gin, you bastard…," Rangiku said, protesting, as Gin slid his hand into her Shinigami robes and began stroking her right nipple to a hardened peak.

"Why all the fuss, Ran? I know you better than you know yourself. And I _know_ you want this too…"

After several minutes of ignored threats and posturing, Rangiku began to succumb to her heightened emotions…well that, and several minutes of enduring his endlessly probing hands on her overly-sensitized skin.

"You could…(ughnn)…consider untying me first. I'm pretty 'magnificent' at some other things too, if you'll remember." She whispered back into his silver hair as he fondled and licked at her cleavage.

He eagerly looked up into her eyes, placing her cherished lariat necklace between his teeth suggestively, while raising his eyebrows up and down. She winked at him once, before half-closing the lids of her eyes and dreamily planting suggestions in his mind,

"You know, I can't taste you until you untie me, Gin."

"With pleasure…"

Gin snapped his fingers as he kissed her mouth with severe force. The chains unloosened themselves in wide circles around Rangiku and fell to the ground in a heap…along with her robes. She smiled seductively as she stepped, completely naked, out from around the metal coils.

She dropped her Zanpakuto carelessly on top of the pile as she grabbed Gin by his robed uniform. She then kissed him more forcibly than he'd kissed her. After a few minutes of intense tongue war, with neither side yielding, Ran allowed Gin a bit of a breather…

"It's…," Gin replied breathlessly, "not a competition, Ran."

"Oh, isn't it though?," she purred as her hands tightened their grip on his robes and pushed them down to the floor effortlessly.

"Perhaps you're right, Gin, as I very much _doubt_ you could keep up with me," she said, laughing remorselessly as she pushed him down onto the floor too.

Before he could form a response, lying on the ground, she had him straddled between her knees. She quickly aligned her thighs alongside his. He slid his fingers along her nakedness, running them along her inner thighs. He shortly reached her entrance. He could feel the heat and moisture building within her and smiled, knowingly, up at her.

"You want me _very_ badly, don't you, Ran.," Gin stated…it wasn't a question.

"Perhaps…but I can endure my needs and get over you. You, on the other hand, will be absolutely _BEGGING_ for me before I'm through.," She replied, giving him an exaggeratedly charming smile.

Rangiku began massaging his naked form, stroking his hardened length, just before grabbing the base of his shaft and squeezing gently. She then shimmied herself down his body until her mouth reached her hands. She looked up at his face slyly before letting her tongue drag slowly down the underside of Gin's erection. She continued to flick her tongue against him as she slowly began to pump him with her fist. He jerked his head back in pure pleasure as she ran her tongue back up his shaft and gently began to suck the head until he moaned her name in rapture.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Ran," he moaned softly.

The taste of him drove her wild, and she could feel herself growing wetter. She bobbed her head up and down on him while he arched his hips into her. His eyes were tranfixed as he hypnotically watched her, using one hand to prop himself up off the floor while his other tangled its' fingers in her silky mane.

"J-Just a little further, Ran..," He urged her in a guttural tone that was deep and raspy, as he gently attempted to push himself further into her dripping wet mouth.

Upon hearing his plea, she slowly pulled her mouth off of his hardness and smirked up at him.

"...Not yet," she whispered coyly before continuing to lick the head with quick, purposeful strokes.

Rangiku's long locks of blond hair brushed, tauntingly, against his hips whenever he endeavored to push himself further into her mouth. His body now sought the sweet release that she simply would not allow. Her brow furrowed and her smile broadened the more attempts he made and the more frustrated he became.

Within the span of a few minutes, he was so physically aroused by her antics that enduring her teasing was growing intolerable, and bordering on painful. She climbed back on top of him, using her hands to guide his high above his head. She then used kido to provide a binding on him. He no longer had use of his hands, as they remained in bondage, high above his head.

He smiled ecstatically, he'd always enjoyed this game. …He continually tried to thrust himself into her body as she smiled down at him, holding him captive. No, she would still not allow it. She merely smiled sadistically at him as his hips bucked up repeatedly without purchase.

"You're being ridiculous, just come closer to me!," he demanded with unbridled frustration.

"No. And I'd hardly call _that_ begging. You didn't even say 'please.' Just give it up, Gin, I can deny you all night long if I choose to."

Having reached his limit, Gin painfully broke his bindings and grabbed onto her hips. He then tried to force himself inside of her, but she'd always had a talent for out-maneuvering him. She felt his nails dig deep into her fleshy curves as she cried out with pleasure. Her back began to arch more and more until her neck was close to her ankles behind her. It was still dark, but she could make out shapes and outlines from the distant moonlight pouring in through the mouth of the cave. As she remained in this position, curving backwards while straddling him, she could see the shine coming off of the metal bondages on the floor. She could just make out the pink scarf adorning her soul reaper robes, laying crumpled in a heap. And she also caught the white gleam of polished steel she knew to be her katana. The hilt was barely within her reach. She was just about to extend her arm out and reach for it when-

"…Please Ran," Gin murmured softly as the smile left his face.

Rangiku sat upright, once more, and gently lowered herself onto his length. He locked onto her eyes as he felt himself move deep inside of her. He gasped as she took him in until she'd completely engulfed him where their bodies met. She then elevated herself slightly, creating a slight gap between their bodies. At this point, he began to buck his hips feverishly into her warm center until she arched her back once more, only now in sheer ecstasy. She could feel his hands gripping her frame once more, he was quickly approaching his climax. She arched herself back, once more, and this time she reached out to grasp her sword.

She could feel him begin to shake uncontrollably beneath her. She knew he'd reached orgasm, as she felt the gush of liquid heat and moisture from deep within. Gin cried out with pleasure. As he began to sit upright to embrace her arched body, Rangiku straightened herself suddenly, bringing her sword directly in front of her as she completed his embrace…

…Gin gasped in shock, as he looked down to see that she had run him through. Gin jerked slightly as he felt the pain mix with his pleasure. Despite the sword still imbedded within him, Gin threw his arms around her tighter than before. She embraced him as well, holding onto him tenderly as tears streamed down her face. …They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity, before she began to pull away from him. He looked deep into her teary blue eyes before closing his own one final time.

"…Magnificent.," He murmured the word to her in a soft whisper as a dribble of blood trickled down from the corner of his smiling mouth.

Rangiku pressed her mouth onto his until she felt his lips grow cold. She then broke away from him, numbly, laying him gently on the cave floor. She shed tears one last time for him as she viewed his handsome, yet lifeless, form…

"Yes, we were…and that's the thing I hated most about you." she stated sadly.

Ran, still naked, dressed Gin back into his robes and laid his arms across his chest. Within his cold hands she placed her beloved lariat, much in the same manner as one would place a rosary…

She quickly dressed herself. After adjusting her robes, she removed a black ribbon from her pocket, and uncharacteristically, tied back her long hair with it. The ribbon had been haunting the inside of her pocket since the day he'd left her. Finally, his time had come and she could now display it properly, in mourning.

"Well Haineko," she said to her zanpakuto, "I guess it's just you and me now…"

She then approached the mouth of the cave and looked out across the vast desert sand to see the great white palace, far off in the distance. She began to run toward it, refusing herself the need to look back...

* * *

~meanwhile~

* * *

"It seems as though the two of you are far too eager to end your own lives. Perhaps, I should increase the stakes for both of you…"

Aizen smiled minisculey as ceros began to form from each of his hands. He placed one hand in front of each of their faces. And then, the hand in front of Orihime slowly descended from her face.

She watched in horror as it slowed and then stopped mere inches from her rounded stomach. Aizen adjusted the magnitude of the cero closest to her, it became much smaller than the one facing Ulquiorra…in fact, it was much much smaller. However, it was just large enough for Aizen's intentions…

"…I will even give you a choice, my dear Orihime. Who will you save: your beloved or your unborn?"

Orihime's eyes filled with tears, just as Ulquiorra's closed in fury and frustration. Aizen looked from one to the other…and his smile broadened with immense satisfaction.

"Oh dear, it seems I've upset you. …I'm certain if Ulquiorra were capable of speech, he would gladly offer up his newly-made life for you. Perhaps you should consider this. I'll give you a minute or so to think it over…"

…Orihime began to feel the beat of her own heart pounding brutally within her ears, almost as if to gratuitously emphasize every second that quickly rushed by…

* * *

* * *

Author's Comments:

"Beautiful Mine" was the Song which inspired this chapter.

To reward everyone for the extra long wait, I gave you (wait for it...) an EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! (Ok, now imagine some confetti right here- x )

Thankyou for reading and posting comments and reviews, they are appreciated and adored! If you enjoy it please tell me...(because as a mind reader, I kinda fall flat!)

Please enjoy the ride, it's almost over!

-Nic ;-)

p.s. errors in grammar and spelling should be fixed within the next few days...thankyou for your patience.


	17. Conclusion pt 2 of 2

The Night After...Concuclusion pt. 2 of 2

* * *

"Well, my dear, have you made your choice? My time is rather valuable, you see, as I have other matters to attend to…," Aizen thought bitterly as he began to contemplate the tedious chore of _cleansing_ the palace of its' remaining occupants…

Orihime could feel the sweat bead up on her brow and her breath quicken despite her efforts to remain in control of herself. She felt more helpless now than she'd ever felt before. (Think, think, think….no, can't, no way out….no right answer, no right decision... ) …Aizen delightedly watched her squirm under his intense gaze…the way a child might watch an ant under a magnifying glass, as the suns rays scorched it into dust…

"No…I can't, please don't do this."

"Really, that's all you could come up with? I must say, I'm disappointed …especially considering the magnitude of the blow you've dealt me. …I have to admit, it was very quick thinking on your part. ...But I would imagine you spent months contemplating it, along with other various ways you could've destroyed the hogyoku. ...And yet, now, you can't even make a simple decision like this? Ironic, isn't it, and I'd find it most amusing if I wasn't as pressed for time as I am. …Time's up, my Dear, I really must insist you make your choice now."

"No, wait-"

"-If you're are unable to choose, then the decision itself is forfeit…and I'll simply kill them both.," Aizen stated with a serene smile as he glanced from Ulquiorra to her rounded frame where her innocent unborn child lay in wait…

"NO!-"

As Orihime watched the cero closest to her body brighten slightly, she found herself unable to control her emotions or her body. She knew the end was near, she could taste the sour tang of acidity and bile rising at the back of her throat.

And then she felt the stirrings of the baby and its' hunger begin to overwhelm her. She saw the pale golden translucence of the inverted shield form before her. She could feel it's influence on her body and the magnetic pull directed at Aizen. It was far more powerful than she'd thought possible, the strongest she'd ever felt before…perhaps the child, instinctively, knew this would be its' last meal.

Her body shook from the added strain and Orihime knew she would soon lose consciousness as she had so many times before. She knew that, and yet, she found herself welcoming the numbness that would soon follow…better to black out than be forced to watch the impending massacre before her…

…Only, it never happened, as she felt a sudden compulsion to add her remaining energy and strength to the inverted shield which had overtaken her. …Besides, if this was to be her and her baby's final moment together, she resolved to help it in any way she was able to. Orihime had finally claimed her role as "Mother" as she reinforced the golden shield. …The golden hue became more opaque, the more reitsu she added to it.

Aizen's attention's were currently directed at Ulquiorra. The master manipulator vowed to first break Orihime's sanity by forcing her to watch the demise of her lover…and then wait a few minutes before incapacitating her body with the smaller cero, which would not only kill her baby, but would riddle her body with indescribable pain. Aizen reasoned that this method would, ultimately, provide the most amount of satisfaction for him…but then, a golden shield appeared in front of him and stole his focus.

Aizen couldn't extinguish the ceros fast enough as the shield began to suck away his life force. Surely, a Lord with unparalleled abilities such as his, could fend off such a feeble attack like this? It was barely discernable as a defense, say nothing of it being utilized as a weapon of sorts, ...it was laughable.

Aizen smirked slightly as he began to withdraw his katana in attempt to slice through the glowing shield…but his strength had already deserted him. He gasped in shock as he found himself unable to lift his sword. …For some inexplicable reason, the weight of the blade seemed considerable to him. He blinked with surprise…

"What is this?"

Suddenly, he felt himself losing his focus and hold over Ulquiorra's form. He watched as Ulquiorra slowly began to reposition his fingers…then his arm. …The black winged creature that was captive, only moments before, was now ravenous with rage and advancing toward Aizen at great speed.

Aizen sensed fear for the first time as his personal store of reitsu continued decreasing at a rapid pace. He no longer possessed the hogyoku or the capacity to draw from it. He inwardly cursed himself for having relied so heavily upon its' powers. …He currently only had the remaining spiritual energy left to flash-step away from Ulquiorra's assault.

Within a fraction of a second, he was just out of range of both the shield's draining effects and the coming attack…but the damage to Aizen was already done. He was all but defenseless as he watched Ulquiorra's talons reach for him while using sonido to give chase…...the beast was drawing closer to him, claws outstretched with a bloodthirsty glint in its' eyes. Still, he was Lord Aizen…and he was nothing if not cunning.

"Do you no longer hold any regard for me, your former Lord and master? I will never be bested by any of my Espada. Fighting me is pointless.," Aizen said casually with a slight smirk…(though, in truth, the effort of holding Ulquiorra off was almost beyond him.)

"The great Lord Aizen, stalling? Do you think I'm a fool?" Ulquiorra said casually, while he examined his claws with quiet malice.

"Actually, I find that you are truly something unique, Ulquiorra. I underestimated you once, and for that I ask your forgiveness. You should rejoin me. We once had a shared vision, you and I…and ruling and protecting a kingdom is no small feat and you've little time. You and yours will be continually hunted by Soul Society and others like them. …Even you must admit that most of the hollows left here are weak and of little use to anyone.," Aizen said compellingly.

"It's interesting, isn't it? …That my hollow DNA and abilities when combined with a mere mortal's should have such a cataclysmic effect on you?"

"And whatever do you mean by that, Ulquiorra?." Aizen said in a wary tone.

"You're drained and you're weak. I can barely even detect your spiritual pressure…you're finished."

"I don't think I'll be destroyed by someone who once knelt at my feet.," Aizen said tauntingly, buying time to gather strength...he had already regained strength enough to use his sword and was just about to call upon it when…

…Both, Aizen and Ulquiorra, had failed to notice Captain Hitsugaya wearily regain his consciousness. He had made the most of his respite as well, mustering just enough strength to call upon "Hyourinmaru," his Zanpakuto, one last time.

Within a moment of having invoked him, the Hyourinmaru's frozen dragon attack had engulfed the unsuspecting Aizen, encasing him within a massive solid block of ice…and then the Captain collapsed and lay still on the ground once more as his blood pocked the ground from his effort. Toshiro tilted his head to look beyond the ice only to see the figure within blink its' eyes ever so slightly…as if mocking him.

"Damn you, Aizen!," the Captain whispered through gritted teeth.

"…Rest, Soul Reaper, this will soon be over. He has much to answer for."

Ulquiorra approached the block of ice with malice. The figure within watched wide-eyed and helpless, unable to avoid his long-awaited fate. The grand-ray cero which formed from the outstretched claws of the Hollow Sovereign was as precise as it was deadly. It shook the palace, the ground, and even the very air surrounding them. It poured out of Ulquiorra and left him depleted and on his knees. It left nothing of the colossal ice block behind, save a handful of slush and a strand of curly brown hair…

* * *

~Three hours later ~

* * *

"I see you're fashionably late, as always, Rangiku!," Hitsugaya said to his very sweaty Lieutenant strolling in, exhausted, from the white sand dunes beyond the palace.

"Yes. I'm sorry Captain...things got complicated.," she said while avoiding eye contact.

At first, Hitsugaya noticed her hair pulled back with the black ribbon. And then he observed her behavior. He knew that she was emotional, he noticed the changes in her immediately. She seemed distant and distracted, her eyes were red and swollen.

He wasn't surprised. He'd always been acutely aware of her history with the traitor, Gin. The young captain had often heard her speak of him with regret and a heavy heart. She had kept those feelings tucked away from almost everyone…until now. Rangiku was a strong woman, but today she wore her vulnerability out in the open for all to see. …And she was eyeing Orihime with an unusually determined look in here eyes…

"Are you alright? Perhaps you should consider going back to Soul Society and letting me finish things here. …I won't ask you what happened out there while you were gone. But, you're obviously not well and since your presence is no longer required here-"

"-Captain, there is something here I have to do. …Just give me a few minutes to do what I need to and I'll leave, no questions asked, promise.," she said doggedly as the look she gave Orihime intensified.

"Whatever, just do what you feel you need to.," he said as he walked away from her to finish up the report of his findings, which he knew would be subject to intense scrutiny, by First Captain Yamamoto.

Rangiku took a deep breath and walked purposefully toward Orihime. The pregnant girl was still next to the boulders in the rubble where Ran had left her… Orihime seemed lost in thought as she carefully knelt down on the ground and ran her hands through the pebbles.

"I doubt you'll find what you're looking for down there."

"Rangiku!," the ginger haired girl cried as she stood up awkwardly, "I'm so glad you're safe. I didn't know what to think when you didn't come back…"

"Tell me, Orihime, are you happy here? And before you answer me, I want you to think about that question carefully. You've been through a great ordeal within the past year and I need to know that this is what you really want."

"…I'm not really sure what you mean...," Orihime said while looking down at the ground.

"Look, the whole run back here all I could think about was you. I used to be just like you…and I couldn't face myself in the mirror if you repeated the same mistakes I've made. And, believe me, if I could go back in time and give myself the same advice I'm about to give you, I would do it in a heartbeat. …Just don't pin your hopes and dreams on the wrong person, Orihime. You only live once and if this isn't the life you wanted, you don't have to pretend for their sakes that it is…," Rangiku said as she eyed the Hollow army that had resumed the reconstruction of Las Noches.

"You think I don't belong here? Why are you saying this to me?," Orihime said with sadness and confusion.

"You once confessed to me that you had feelings for someone else. You were hurting and deep down, I think you might still be. I just can't leave you here knowing that there's a chance you're not happy. I owed it to you, and myself, to inform you that you do have other options…and that this is only one of them. My God, Orihime, Don't waste your youth and dreams on someone that can't bring you happiness.," she said as her voice caught in her throat, "…I-I thought I could do this without getting emotional."

"Thank you for caring enough about me to tell me this," Orihime said as she reached out for Rangiku and hugged her gently, "…But, I am happy here, and I want to stay."

"…He really means that much to you, Orihime?," Rangiku said wistfully.

"He means everything…"

* * *

~ Approximately One Day later within the Seireitei~

* * *

"So, it seems we will be granting a full pardon to the Hollows, once allied, with the traitor Sosuke Aizen? …The whole idea is preposterous!," said First Captain Yamamoto with outrage.

"Well, you can either rescind the Ordinance or we can openly go to war with the Vizards-" said Captain Ukitake.

"-And the remaining Espada, (rumor has it they're up to eight now!)-" said Captain Kyoraku.

"-And the Substitute Soul Reaper of Kara Kura Town along with the other three-quarters of the Soul Society who openly support him!," Captain Hitsugaya finished vehemently.

"…As I said, it's preposterous! …But it seems I have little choice. Fine, consider the damn thing rescinded!," the First Captain said begrudgingly.

"Let's not forget the other reason we called this meeting here today. There is the small matter of reinstating Central 46 and, once more, allowing major decisions to become subject to debate and democratic vote. Incidentally, I currently have Lieutenant Matsumoto accepting applications for candidacy as we speak. It seems every squad has several applicants already jockeying for key positions-," Captain Hitsugaya stated.

"Tell me about it Captain, there seems to be no shortage of them… You should give me some help to move those stacks of papers that are piling up!," Rangiku said as she peered in through the window of the room housing the "once-secluded" meeting.

"Do you mind, Rangiku, this was supposed to be private!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's such a beautiful day and all this intrigue…I just couldn't resist! And after a few sips of sake, well, it just sounded like such a great idea. I brought some for everybody!"

"Rangiku!"

"Well, to be honest, Sake sounds like an incredibly good idea right about now…," said the, somewhat mollified, First Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squad.

* * *

~ Several weeks later…Las Noches, Hueco Mundo ~

* * *

"Sovereign, I think it's time!" said the overly excited Third Espada as her enormous chest bounced up and down.

Ulquiorra quickly stepped down from the white stone throne and by-passed his assembly of Espada and forest Adhuchas. He distinctly heard one of them mumble as he briskly passed by them.

"Betcha' my third tentacle it's just another false alarm!"

He used his master-technique of sonido to whisk himself away to the make-shift hospital rooms set up in the outer east wing of the white palace. On a large cushioned metallic table lay the struggling ginger-haired queen. She was grimacing as she bit her bottom lip, bracing herself for another wave of labor pain. And then the contraction hit her…hard.

"Eeeeeeeeaaaaahh!," Orihime screamed.

Ulquiorra went to her side and pried loose a balled up fist from one of the pillows surrounding her. He placed her rigid hand into his own, while attempting to radiate a sense of reassurance to her. After the pain subsided, her hand went limp in his and her breathing became shallow and strenuous.

"I am here, just squeeze my hand when it hurts. Try and remember back to when we practiced this.," Ulquiorra said firmly, yet gently to his young paramour.

"(deep breath) Okay…yes, I can do this!," she said determinedly…until another spasm of agony came upon her, "NO, wait, I'm not ready! NOOOOOEEEEAAAAAAH!"

"Is THAT normal? Can't we give her something for the pain?," Neliel said with apprehension.

"It was determined by the Shinigami Doctor who examined her that medicating her would have an adverse effect on the baby.," Ulquiorra said succinctly, "And, therefore, we both decided against it."

"Well," Nelliel said with desperation, "in light of the severe amount of pain on her frail human body perhaps we should reconsider-,"

"-No! Please, I can do this, just stay with me…," Orihime said weakly to Ulquiorra.

"You needn't worry, I am here with you...always.," he said with resolve as she smiled, briefly, during the few moments of respite that she had…

* * *

~ 2 hours later ~

* * *

A very distinct high-pitched baby cry could be heard throughout Las Noches Palace. All Hollows within the palace exchanged a hopeful smile as they anxiously awaited the news of how the mortal mother fared…

"She lives! She lives! …Oh, and it's a boy!," an attending servant cried out as all the Hollows within heaved a collective sigh of relief and resumed their duties with renewed vigor.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra watched his lovely queen snuggle their new little bundle of joy. Her body was rife with exhaustion, yet she refused sleep in lieu of spending precious moments with their newborn baby boy.

"So, what shall we call you?," she asked the sleeping baby with the wisps of silky brown ringlets, sparsely adorning his tiny head.

"How about 'Toraan?' It has a certain spiritual meaning…and our relationship has been nothing, if not prophetic…," The venerate Ruler of Hollows said with reflection.

"Hmm…'Toraan.' What do you think, little one?," Orihime asked the sleeping bundle. And for some, inexplicable reason, the child chose that moment to kick its' feet in cute little jerky motions. Orihime laughed as she snuggled closer to the infant. Ulquiorra leaned over and brushed the back of his pale hand against the warm wrinkled pink skin of the baby's face.

"Well, I guess that settles it. 'Toraan', it is!," Orihime said as she made cooing noises at the tiny bundle, "I've been holding him all this time…here.," she said as she carefully placed the swathe of powder blue blankets into Ulquiorra's outstretched arms.

And within moments, Orihime had fallen fast asleep with a soft look of contentment on her face. Ulquiorra looked away from her beautiful, yet so fragile, mortal body to the soft cherubic face of the slumbering infant. The Sovereign of Hollows stared in awe and reverence at his newborn son…

"How is it that one, such as I, became so …providential?"

And in the cover of darkness, with everyone else preoccupied or sleeping, a lone tear managed to escape and trail down a stoic white cheek…

* * *

~ two weeks later ~

* * *

After greeting and celebrating the arrival of the newly born, Prince Toraan, Ichigo and Rukia began the long trek through a Garganta and then home…hand in hand.

"Did you sense the power of that little tike? That kid is going to be seriously packing when he comes of age. I'm thinking more and more that this treaty was a really good idea…" Ichigo said mid-yawn.

"Tell me about it. Still, something that adorable should not have that much power. …I can't believe how much has changed in the span of a few years. Who knew a human and a hollow could produce such a little miracle? You know, I have to admit, ...after spending some time with Toraan, it kind of makes me wish I had one..," Rukia said longingly.

"You're not serious? I mean, come on, they made you the God-Mother! (Who knew they'd pick a pip-squeak like you!) …Hmm, 'God-mother,' …doesn't that make you like a 'fairy' or something?," Ichigo laughed as he tugged on a strand of Rukia's hair.

"Stop that, you brat! And, just what're you trying to say anyway?," Rukia said while punching Ichigo's arm, "That I'm short like a fairy or that you just don't see me as 'Mother' material? *humph*…I'd like to think I did okay with Renji!"

"Renji? Trust me, that guy doesn't have _maternal_ thoughts when it comes to you…"

"What is _THAT_ supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say I am _acutely_ aware of my competition."

"Trust me, Ichigo, when I tell you that you have no competition…," Rukia said as she leaned into him, planting a rather sensual (yet chaste) kiss on his soft lips.

"That reminds me, I've been meaning to mention…you're not _much_ of a girlfriend-"

"-_WHAT_?"

"Sorry, that came out a little uh, wrong. I just mean… Well, how would you feel if we made this relationship thing a little more _official_?"

"Official how?"

"Well, my Dad isn't home this weekend and my sisters are probably fast asleep by now…I mean, um…" he finished lamely.

"Ah, I think I see what you mean now.," she said as a sly smirk began to form.

"Well, I mean, only if you think we're ready to take that step.," Ichigo said as he quickly back-pedaled.

"Listen Ichigo, I've been ready for that step for quite some time. But I never wanted to push you into anything you're not ready for either…"

"Good. Great. So then, now that that's settled….so uh-," he finished awkwardly.

"Um, just give me time to take a quick shower and I'll be in your room in about 20 minutes, ok?"

"And all this time I thought women took forever in the shower!"

"…You have oh-so-much to learn about how to talk to girls.," Rukia mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes and walked towards her room to grab her bathrobe and "Chappy" rabbit theme slippers.

* * *

~ 15 minutes later in Ichigo's Room ~

* * *

"WHAT THE-? Damn it! NO!," Ichigo yelled as he picked up his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge and shook it vigorously as it emitted its' typical "hollow alert" warning signal. At that very moment a yellow stuffed animal lion wearing a dress kicked the door in…

(The sudden noise startles Ichigo, as the badge fumbles from his hands carelessly, falling to the floor and cracking its' outer shell in the process.)

"-Hey, Stupid, I'm sick of wearing this! Your little sister has some serious gender confusion issues! She keeps dressing me up in this fruity Scarlet O'Hara Get-up every damn night! …And I really HATE this color! What is it anyway? URINAL CAKE blue?," the rickety yellow stuffed animal shouted to Ichigo, from eleven inches off of the floor.

"Hey Ichigo! Did you hear what I said? Are you even listening to me! …OK FINE! WHATEVER!" he yelled with disgust as he tossed the dress into a random corner and then proceeded to spit on it.

"It's broken? N-NO! What the _hell_?," Ichigo lamented before noticing the digruntled toy, "…Oh, for the love of...just _grow up_ Kon, I have bigger problems than _you_ right now! And I don't have time for this! Just get over here! ...Promise me you'll tell Rukia I'll be five minutes late, ten TOPS! WHY DOES THIS CRAP ALWAYS HAPPEN TO _ME_? WHY TONIGHT?," Ichigo said as he shoved his hand down Kon's throat, extracting the lime colored pill.

Ichigo immediately swallowed the pill. Within moments, Kon's mod-soul was now in possession of Ichigo's body while Ichigo's spiritual Soul Reaper form exited quickly out the window, sword in hand with a determined (if annoyed) expression on his face.

As Kon stared out the window, the lights in the room went out. Before Kon could form a response, the room began to illuminate with candlelight. Kon turned around slowly to see a beautiful brunette in a skimpy black bustier, matching thong, and thigh high lace stockings, approach him. She brought two dripping red candles into the room and placed them carefully onto the desk. Kon's eyes bulged as he watched her intently all the while.

"So, don't just stand there staring at me…tell me what you think of my new look?," Rukia said seductively as she placed her hands on his heaving chest.

Kon realized that he was screwed no matter what. The moment Rukia discovered whose spirit currently resided within Ichigo's body, he'd never hear the end of it…not to mention that she'd most likely kick the ever-loving stuffing out of him just for good measure. Ugh! What to do? …But. Yes, there was certainly a Butt…Hers! And DAMN, if she didn't rock that get-up she was wearing. When would he ever get another opportunity like this? Hmm, what to do?

…All this contemplation had earned him a look of impatience from Rukia…oops, time was flying by and Ichigo would be showing up in 5 minutes! Shit! Kon knew he'd better get moving if he was going to live out THIS forbidden fantasy!

Rukia was beginning to think maybe she'd played this all wrong. Maybe Ichigo was repulsed by seeing her in cheap lingerie and mood lighting. What the hell? She thought _all_ guys liked this stuff…and then she felt his warm lips on hers. And the kiss he gave her was anything but chaste! His tongue slid into her mouth and his hands were intensely massaging her back, and then hurriedly moved on to her ass. Ichigo was squeezing and pinching every inch of her round bottom until she became a little sore from the sudden onslaught of his attention and fixation with it. And just as she was about to say something, he quickly moved on to her bustier…his fingers desperately fumbling with the clasps trying to get her out of it.

"Wow, aren't _you_ in a hurry.," Rukia said teasing. (In truth, she was just so relieved that he was actually responding to her, she failed to notice the obvious personality change.)

Within moments, Rukia was out of her bustier and topless as Ichigo's mouth continued to mash into hers as his hands ran over her breasts in much the same manner as he had done with her ass. She couldn't help but try and keep up, but she felt rushed and they had all night…didn't they? Just as doubt began to cross her mind-

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Rukia immediately broke the desperate embrace and looked toward the window where she saw a VERY PISSED Ichigo in his Shinigami form as his sword fell to the floor with a loud metallic _CLANG_! ...Rukia quickly looked from him back to …KON! Rukia then hurriedly placed her hands over herself as best she could and gave Kon the coldest look known to man…

"…um, ..surprise?" Kon said awkwardly to both of them as he ran out of the room, grasping the stuffed lion.

Ichigo, the REAL Ichigo, quickly caught up to Kon and threw him into the bathroom as he accompanied him, closing the door behind them.

"You bastard, what the hell were you thinking!," he whispered angrily to Kon as he re-entered his body and placed his hand over his mouth to catch the lime green pill.

"After this, I should just flush you!," Ichigo said as he dangled the mod-soul over the toilet bowl. The little green pill began to tremble in fear…Ichigo scowled at it and then, begrudgingly, threw it back into the mouth of the tattered yellow stuffed animal.

"…I'M SO SORRY ICHIGO! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF WHEN SHE CAME INTO THE ROOM DRESSED LIKE THAT! PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T FLUSH ME OR KILL ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLE-"

"SHHH! Shut up, Kon, my sisters are sleeping!"

"Oh, right! Sorry, sorry, I forgot, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, ICHIGO, I HONESTLY FORGOT!," he cried with despair.

"I SAID 'SHHH!'"

"Oh yeah, right…heh, heh…forgot again.," the threadbare stuffed lion muttered, nervously shifting his weight from one plushy foot to the other.

"Listen, I won't say I'm not mad…but it was partly my fault for putting you in that situation. She's beautiful and you're, well…_you_. Just don't ever, EVER do that to her again, we clear?"

"Crystal clear…I'm just going to go now and crawl in bed with your sister, k? …WAIT! That SOOO didn't come out the way I meant it to!"

"SHH! Whatever, just go!"

"Ok, I'm gone-"

"Wait, one last thing…you can go back and put that dress on that Yuzu worked so hard making for you. You _DO_ want to make this up to me, right?," Ichigo said with a half-smirk.

"*sigh* …Fine!," he said as he walked back into Ichigo's room dejectedly, eyes _glued_ to the linoleum, and grabbed the spit-stained dress up off the floor, before trudging back out into the hallway...And once Kon was out of earshot…he mumbled to himself,

"It was sooooooo worth it! Ohh _Rukiaaah_...," he said as he marched back into Yuzu's room with a mile-wide grin as he happily put on the _damp_ frilly blue dress.

Ichigo walked back into his room moments later to find Rukia…asleep under the covers? NOOOOO!

"Hey there!," Rukia said while seductively pulling back the comforter, revealing a blue satin bra and panty set.

"Weren't you wearing something…black before?," he said with surprise.

"Well yes, but every girl has at least one back-up outfit for this sort of thing."

"Yeah, I can still see the tags. ...So how many back-ups did you have?"

"Including this one? …About six.," Rukia said while removing the red "1/2 -off" clearance sticker as her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Really…been planning this for awhile now, haven't you?," Ichigo said as he put an arm around her back, and she nestled into it.

Rukia stared up at him and pressed her lips into his…and then broke away long enough to add,

"…Don't worry, I'll never confuse you with Kon again."

Ichigo smiled before moving his hand down a bit to feel her satin bra. She did not protest, in fact, she leaned further into him until he could see the shadow of the dark circles of her areola and nipples beneath.

Ichigo cupped her breasts in my hands, and lifted them. They were so soft and firm, and felt so much better than he'd ever imagined…and he'd imagined quite a bit in the past. …Ichigo was fully hard now, and his erection was straining for release beneath his flannel boxers. He got nervous. He wasn't sure how much of this he could withstand before he…uh…*gulp.*

At this point, Rukia let her bra fall to the floor. Her breasts were now out in front of him, and he couldn't help but stare at them. He had seen women's breasts before in the Vizard's (Lisa's) magazines, but not this way. Rukia's were beautiful! They were round and globular, and each one ended with a dainty nipple at its tip.

Ichigo, instinctively, took one of her nipples into his mouth. As he began sucking gently, Rukia began to moan softly. She then turned slightly to sit on his lap. Her bottom came down softly, but she got a sort of surprised look on her face as his, rather large, erection brushed up against her. Despite the candlelight, Ichigo saw her blush, and he knew at that point, she couldn't have been _that_ experienced either.

Ichigo knew that things were getting too heated, he was going to have an embarrassment on his hands, quite literally, if he didn't hurry. His hands began trembling slightly as he reached down and took hold of the narrow elastic band at her waist that held up her panties. Her skin felt so soft when he touched it that he wanted to spend some time just doing that…but the shadow of the dark patch under Rukia's satin panties was beckoning him to continue sliding them down gently.

And then before his eyes, was her exposed naked body! He had also seen this too in the magazines, but never like this. There was no comparison as the real thing was unimaginably more breathtaking! He stared at her for several moments, until Rukia finally put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself while she finished stepping out of her panties. Ichigo, closing his mouth, quickly fumbled with his boxers until they were both completely nude.

Rukia began to lay down on her back with her legs spread just a little bit. Ichigo couldn't help but let out a little gasp, as he just stared at her lying there. He blushed when he realized that he was _actually_ drooling…What the hell? This entire scene had played out oh-so-much-differently in his fantasies. Trying to ignore his blushing embarrassment, he swallowed hard and then quickly laid down next to her, hoping she didn't notice…

"It's ok to be nervous, Ichigo, I am too...a little.," she said trying to reassure him.

"S'ok, I'm good to go…,"he said, though it seemed a little forced.

He, instinctively, put his arms on either side of her. He pressed his lips against Rukia's, and they kissed again. This time, however, the kiss was just a little different than earlier. Rukia parted her lips, and pressed her tongue forward. It pressed against his teeth, so he opened his mouth, and her tongue touched his. It felt very good! Thier tongues began to roll around each other's mouths, and then he pressed his forward to taste the sweetness inside of Rukia's mouth.

Ichigo moved his hand onto the soft flesh of her thighs, and they parted further. He ran his right hand gently along her skin until he felt hair against his fingers. He nervously pressed further, and found that under the hair was a warm, moist slit that felt very good when he put his fingers inside of it, and apparently made Rukia feel good too if the gentle sigh that he heard when he touched her was any indication.

Rukia then reached up to pull him closer, and took hold of his length to position it at her entrance. Ichigo was grateful for her assistance as he'd lost the ability to think that far ahead. He felt her hands grasp his shoulders as she pushed him closer still. Ichigo gasped as he felt his erection slide into her easily. She was thoroughly lubricated from all the sexual tension that they had been building…he was completely encased within her warmth, the sensations were so overwhelming...

Ichigo was trying to savor the pleasure of it all…up to this point he had been a virgin. He was still a little unsure what to attempt next. Although he knew that he was supposed to be moving himself in and out of her…he was hesitant, he'd never done this before and he could already feel the pressure within himself building up far too quickly. But after seeing her now-anxious expression, he decided that he'd better try it anyway, …and somehow the motion came very naturally to him. Just instinct, he guessed.

He buried himself deeply into her. It felt so good for him there! He began to plunge in and out of her. He felt like he was encased in wet velvet, and he couldn't get enough of that feeling. Without realizing it, his thrusts were getting stronger. He thought of backing off a bit so as not to hurt her, but just then Rukia urged, "Oh, it feels so good! Harder!"

Ichigo increased the tempo and the power of his thrusts as he towered above her. Rukia lifted her legs high, and curled them around him the same way her arms were wrapped around his neck. He slid one arm under her, and embraced her too. Their lips met again, and this time it was Ichigo who pressed the first tongue forward into her mouth.

Then Ichigo felt like he couldn't hold out any longer. In truth, he was amazed he'd lasted this long! …Sweat was starting to bead up on his skin, and his erection was beginning to throb inside of her. At that point he felt a strong tingling all over his body. He broke the kiss, and let out a strong guttural sound as he felt himself spasm deep inside of her. He was coming! His head was throbbing as he drove himself fully into Rukia, and felt a sweet release as he continued to hold her. Rukia was moaning over and over again until Ichigo (having rapidly depleted his reserves of spiritual energy in record time) collapsed inelegantly, on top of her.

"Get Ummphm me!," he heard her mumble beneath him.

"OH God, Sorry, sorry! Are you okay?," he said as he jumped off of her.

"I'll survive, idiot. *sigh* …Just climb back in here, will you? …You're letting out all the heat.."

…And so they laid there together, Ichigo holding Rukia in his arms for a little while…until she asked,

"So, you seem happy. Do you feel better now that you're not a virgin anymore?"

"Yeah, but that's not why. …I'm just so amazed that I actually got to be with you. If I was going to be with anyone, well, I wanted you. …It's always been you...," he answered with a long sigh.

…And so Rukia snuggled against Ichigo until sleep overtook them both…

* * *

~ Las Noches, Hueco Mundo ~

* * *

Orihime entered a very elaborate room within the palace. She looked around the large room, taking in the cathedral ceiling, the golden Romanesque statues, and the lush beige carpeting tying it altogether…. Somehow, the room's over-the-top opulence seemed somewhat garish given the state of the rest of the palace. Orihime knew immediately that her expression had given too much away when the figure in the center of the room responded,

"I suspected it was a little too much…," Ulquiorra said with a slight grimace on his face.

"…No, no, it's beautiful. It's just well…just not what I'm used to. Ex-prisoner, remember?" she said pointing to herself while smiling awkwardly, becoming slightly self-conscious.

Ulquiorra strode up to her, hands in his hakama, his expression businesslike and unreadable.

"Do you know why I requested your presence here?," he said eyeing her sharply.

"Um, …no.," she said, forcibly gulping down a breath.

It was at this point that Ulquiorra stood directly in front of her. And just as she was about to take an involuntary step away from him, he clasped her hand, pulling her forward…and dropped down onto one knee.

"You are strong and proud. You are loyal and possess a unique beauty inward and out. You are something I have never witnessed and you fascinate me beyond reason. From now until the end…But you already know this, of course. …Orihime Inoue, it is with the greatest respect, that I ask you to become my 'Intended.'"

Orihime was speechless…it was perfect, almost. Suddenly Rangiku's words came flooding into her mind…(Don't waste your youth and dreams on someone that can't bring you happiness…)

"…I want to, but..."

Ulquiorra stared at her intently as she started breathing heavily and inelegantly blurted out,

"-You said everything but…'love.'" she finished softly as she stared down at the extravagant carpeting. She awaited his explanation…his rejection. Was she merely a tool? Was this only a marriage of convenience? …Who better to be queen than a healer of Hollows who already carried your child and heir?

Ulquiorra digested her answer, or lack there of, for a few moments before he could form an appropriate response.

"That word is inadequate to describe how I feel about you. That is the reason I chose to omit it from my proposal. 'Love' is nothing more than a cliché. People on your world toss it about carelessly…and my feelings for you run so much deeper than that."

"…Oh, then in that case…my answer is 'YES!'" she said breathlessly.

He then pulled an opaque silvery ring from his pocket. It had a small unique opalescent sphere transfixed within it's center. It was brilliant and as he slipped it onto her finger, an unusual aura flowed through her.

"What was that just now, that strange feeling?," she asked him wide-eyed.

"That, which you felt just now, is one of the reasons I am unique to my kind. It is a secret that, one day, I wish to share with others who are worthy of it. This element is something very rare and precious. It will allow me to be in tuned with you and know when you are in danger. …You see, Orihime, that is what used to be in here.," he said pointing to the hole within his chest, "It is a piece of my heart."

"…I don't know what to say. I'm so touched, so honored. …And I don't have anything to give you.," she said regrettably.

"That's not exactly true, now, is it? You have _already_ given me more than I could've ever hoped for.," he said as he placed one hand gently against her abdomen and pressed his lips firmly against hers. ...And after the kiss, she looked up at him while brushing away teardrops from her eyes…and stared in disbelief...

"No way! Are you actually smiling?" she gasped, just before he kissed her once more…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

*My special thanks to: "nightofcydonia", "Kira1592", and "GoldDragon08" for inspiring me, providing much needed input, and helping me sort through some ideas...*

* * *

**READ MY NEXT BLEACH FAN-FIC: A DARK WEB:** What happens when Ichigo's Inner Hollow decides to intervene during a VERY inappropriate time? What happens when a dark proposition is made to Rukia?

**Author's Comments: **

"It Was You" by 12 Stones, this was the Song which inspired this chapter.

17 pages of typing and then retyping, not to mention a spasm of carpal tunnel, and voila! (Doing my best "Vanna White" new car pose!)

Thankyou for reading and posting comments and reviews, they are appreciated and adored! If you enjoy it PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF BLEACH tell me...(I was going for that "Flavor of

Love" rejected contestant desperation...how'd I do? Should I thank the Academy? LOL!)

(Ok, now imagine MASS AMOUNTS of confetti right here- x )

I hope you enjoyed the ride!,

-Nic :-)

p.s. errors in grammar and spelling should be fixed within the next few days...thankyou for your patience.


End file.
